Absolutamente despreciable
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Las muertes de Voldemort y Harry Potter, le permitieron construir a la élite de los sangre pura el mundo que querían. Un mundo que deja a Hermione vulnerable. Algo que Draco Malfoy está preparado para aprovechar al máximo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's**_ _**Child**_.

 **xxx**

Hermione trabajaba en una panadería y era afortunada de tener un empleo. Su turno comenzaba muy temprano en la mañana y, generalmente, terminaba cuando el cielo se oscurecía. Era duro, pero tenía suerte de tenerlo. La panadería no quedaba lejos del callejón _Knockturn_ , donde vivía junto a todos los demás nacidos de _muggles_ , o más conocidos como sangre sucia.

El vacío en los puestos de poder tras las innumerables muertes durante la batalla final entre Harry y Voldemort, dejó el espacio abierto para que entidades más organizadas se autodenominaran gobernantes. Ellos, la antigua élite. Estaban acostumbrados a gobernar y sintieron que era justo y necesario que se hicieran con el poder.

Voldemort fue tachado como un hombre loco, el cual había hecho estragos gracias a que los sangre sucia corrían libres a su alrededor. Y no volverían a cometer el mismo error.

Nadie quería hablar sobre ese incómodo período en la historia del mundo mágico. Lo único que querían era avanzar lo más rápido posible y dejarlo todo atrás. Harry fue parte de ese nefasto tiempo loco y tampoco volvió a ser mencionado.

De alguna manera, todas las culpas recayeron en los sangre sucia. El consejo, quienes ocupaban el puesto del ministro que había desaparecido al demostrarse que volvía vulnerable la sociedad, habían decretado que los sangre sucia debían ser controlados y organizados.

Ahora, todos los sangre sucia tenían que vivir en el Barrio _Muggle_ o _BM_ , en una esquina oscura y húmeda del callejón Knockturn. No se les permitía casarse ni, mucho menos, tener hijos. Tampoco se les permitía salir del mundo mágico. Prácticamente los confinaban en aquella brillante jaula de metal, obligándoles a servir en las casas de magos conocidos en el Callejón Diagon y en _Hogsmeade_. _Hogwarts_ también estaba fuera de los límites, para evitar influir en las mentes jóvenes.

Los únicos trabajos permitidos para los sangre sucia eran servir a los sangre pura de una u otra manera. Algunos pagaban mejor que otros, pero sólo si tenías el estómago suficiente para ejercer esos trabajos.

Por eso Hermione se sentía tan afortunada de trabajar en la panadería. Era una tienda pequeña y acogedora enfocada al mercado minorista, algo en lo que no estaba interesada, pero que daba lo suficiente para mantenerlas a ella y a las dos ancianas, nacidas de _muggle_ s, que había salvado de las calles.

Los más desafortunados terminaban sus días mendigando, lo que mostraba lo inferiores que eran ante los sangre pura para aquella sociedad nueva.

Las ancianas eran buena compañía. Le hablaban sobre la Gran Guerra, una monumental guerra _muggle_ que vivieron en su juventud. Aparentemente, los hombres eran mucho más guapos en ese entonces, o eso le decían entre risas. El _BM_ en realidad no era tan malo. Todos estaban en la misma situación y un cierto humor negro los mantenía alegres, aunque quedaba opacado por el abuso del alcohol y las pociones, que llevaban a la violencia incluso cuando los sangre pura no andaban en busca de un poco de diversión.

Lo más divertido sucedía cuando un sangre sucia escapaba hacia el mundo _muggle_. Una pandilla de jóvenes sangre pura se reuniría para ir en su caza. Incluso estudiaban el mundo _muggle_ para ser más eficaces y rápidos.

Aquel grupo de jóvenes era muy eficiente; arrastraban al fugitivo golpeado y deshecho, y desfilaban por las calles con esa pobre alma antes de enviarla a _Azkaban_ , si es que todavía seguía con vida. Y a las mujeres que escapaban no les iba mucho mejor, quizás hasta peor.

Había rumores sobre personas que lograban escapar, pero nadie sabía si eran ciertos o no. Los sangre pura temían que los sangre sucia se rebelaran, y nadie quería volver a ese período oscuro en el que tantos habían muerto.

Poco conservaba de su antigua vida. Hermione todavía visitaba a Neville y a Luna. Ambos estaban casados y vivían en la casa familiar de Luna. El padre de Luna se ponía extremadamente nervioso siempre que Hermione estaba en la casa y se negaba a permanecer en la misma habitación que ella. Poco o nada quedaba de sus años pasados. Neville y Luna eran sus únicos amigos. Neville trabajaba en _Hogwarts_ y Luna administraba _El Quisquilloso_.

Por otro lado, Arthur Weasley era un hombre deshecho y Molly enloqueció tras la muerte de George y, de alguna manera, también se las arregló para autoconvencerse de que fue por culpa de los nacidos de _muggle_ s. Bill y Fleur abandonaron Inglaterra y se establecieron en Francia. Le habían dicho a Hermione que era más que bienvenida en su casa si alguna vez podía hacer el viaje con seguridad. Pero ir a Francia significaría arriesgarse a ser cazada. Los trasladadores estaban minuciosamente controlados y no eran entregados a personas como ella.

Podía viajar por la red _flu_ , ya que su varita había sido encantada para no permitirle aparecerse, junto a otros hechizos que el consejo consideraba demasiado peligrosos para que los sangre sucia utilizaran.

Ginny estaba en Bulgaria, o en algún lugar con Charlie. Resultó que se había quedado embarazada durante la batalla final y todos creyeron que era mejor si se marchaba de Reino Unido. Tener a la hija de Harry Potter era sinónimo de problemas y todo el mundo juró guardar el secreto con Bill como guardián, es decir, nadie podría mencionarlo.

Ron, de todas las personas, se había enamorado de Pansy Parkinson. Su estado como traidor a la sangre fue un problema al principio así que, por amor, aprendió a aceptar su estatus de sangre pura.

Hermione podía entender la decisión de Ron, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que lo hiciera. Al principio, había sido reticente al respecto, pero pronto comenzó a llamarla " _esa amiga de Harry Potter_ " y, después de un tiempo, sólo " _la patética sangre sucia que lo seguía por la escuela_ ".

Obviamente, ya no se hablaban. Percy era, en realidad, bastante civilizado con ella cuando la veía, aunque era muy consciente de su inferioridad de sangre. Ron sólo la ignoraba. Tal vez, incluso temía que ella se le acercara.

Ron realmente lo había hecho bien en esta nueva sociedad. Había salido de la pobreza al casarse con alguien con dinero, estatus y privilegios. El dinero y los privilegios mandaban en esta sociedad. El matrimonio se basaba en un negocio, en el beneficio mutuo que obtendrían al hacerlo. Y, emparentar con una de las familias más importantes de Slytherin, te volvía parte de la aristocracia. Por no hablar de que los miembros más prominentes de esas familias formaban el consejo.

Lucius Malfoy, Canstal Nott, Ursoom Flint, Basil Parkinson, Termius Greengrass y Rodolphus Lestrange eran los poderosos miembros de ese consejo. Draco Malfoy se casó con una de las chicas Greengrass, convirtiendo así a su familia en la más poderosa del país, con una fortuna absolutamente inmensa y con dos miembros en el consejo.

Y Hermione nunca los veía. Su panadería era frecuentada por personas más humildes y sólo salía en la madrugada para ir a su trabajo y en la noche para regresar a su hogar. Esa era su rutina. Las personas como ella solo llegaban al callejón _Knockturn_ muy tarde por la noche, después de una tarde bebiendo alcohol y/o buscando alguien a quien golpear o desfogarse

Pero la suerte de Hermione estaba a punto de agotarse.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde de un frío día de noviembre, tres de los jóvenes más privilegiados del mundo mágico se sentaron en los pequeños asientos que había fuera de la panadería. Hermione cerró los ojos en cuanto los vio.

—Vamos, chica estúpida, sal y atiende a los clientes —le ordenó el corpulento propietario de la panadería—. Y haz un buen trabajo. No podemos permitirnos arruinar esta oportunidad.

Hermione se arregló el delantal y salió a la zona de la terraza al aire libre.

Draco Malfoy se veía igual que siempre. Él había completado su transición a la edad adulta, y se veía en sus rasgos más marcados. Su ropa era costosa e impecable, nada diferente de lo normal. Se estaba quitando los guantes cuando la vio.

—Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Si no es más que la sangre sucia más tonta de todas.

Hermione apretó los dientes e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Y ahora te vistes con sacos —señaló y agarró una de sus faldas de lana marrón, tirando de ella un poco—. Me atrevería a decir el saco de alguien más —contestó entre risas.

Los otros dos también se rieron. Sabía que sus rostros le eran familiares, pero no recordaba sus nombres.

—¿Hay algo en que pueda servirles esta tarde? —dijo Hermione y mantuvo su mirada baja. Generalmente los sangre pura insistían en que los sangre sucia no los miraran a los ojos, y Hermione había aprendido que todo era mucho más fácil si cumplía con aquella norma. Además, no quería ver la burla en los ojos de Draco.

—Una pequeña sirvienta —continuó, todavía examinándola—. Qué apropiado —Las burlas siguieron saliendo de sus labios—. Ella era una cosita tan ambiciosa... —explicó a los demás—. Pero el orden natural prevaleció, como siempre. Te lo dije, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione aclaró su garganta.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

En realidad, Hermione quería golpearlo, pero si perdía este trabajo estaría en grandes problemas. Serios problemas que la obligarían a mendigar en la calle, si es que no podía conseguir otro trabajo. Ser despedida de la panadería la volvería prácticamente inútil. La perspectiva de ser una mendiga, o una prostituta por unas cuantas monedas, hizo que se comportara perfectamente.

Draco continuó mirándola por un momento, aparentemente tratando de decidir algo.

—Tres cafés y algunos bollos con pasas —ordenó con indiferencia para alivio total de Hermione. Todo estaba avanzando en la dirección correcta. Con la orden hecha, ella podría alejarse y volver adentro. La chica dejó escapar un suspiro que estaba conteniendo cuando entró.

Preparó los cafés y los tres platos de bollos con pasas, colocándolos en una bandeja. Le temblaban las manos y no estaba segura del porqué. Se sentía bastante tranquila y, ciertamente, no iba a ser incitada a discutir. Su vida dependía de eso.

De hecho, logró esconder sus nervios, bastante bien, logrando servir los cafés con solo unas pequeñas gotas deslizándose por el exterior de la taza. Hermione se encogió, pero esperó que no le dijesen nada.

—Torpe —uno de ellos indicó. Levantó la mano y Hermione, temiendo que la golpeara, cerró los ojos. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, le puso la mano en el trasero y le dio un buen apretón.

—Firme —dijo con una sonrisa. Los otros no tardaron en unirse y Hermione luchó contra la amarga humillación que estaba sufriendo.

—Si no necesitan nada más —dijo Draco e hizo un gesto con la mano sin dignarse a mirarla.

Estuvieron allí por un buen rato, hablando y riendo. Y, aunque Hermione quería marcharse, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse y observarlos desde el interior de la tienda por si querían algo más. Se había convertido en una experta en descifrar cuando alguien la necesitaba. A veces la miraban, pero nunca la llamaban.

Hermione estaba más que aliviada cuando se levantaron y se fueron. Draco dejó caer un galeón sobre la mesa, pagando más de cuatro veces el valor de lo consumido. Ni siquiera la miró mientras se alejaba.

Siempre era humillante servir a las personas que conocía, pero servir a Draco Malfoy, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La alegría que sentía el hombre al verla en esas circunstancias, era obvia. Él se lo había dejado claro después de considerarla como algo sin importancia, de ignorarla y de insultarla continuamente por lo que ella era.

No solían recibir a magos de sangre pura en la panadería. Por lo general, sólo iban mujeres mestizas que se esforzaban por hacerle saber que ellas eran mejores por el simple hecho de tener un familiar brujo. Todos eran mejores que ella, pero esta era su realidad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Uno**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Momma is back! ¿Cómo han estado? finalmente estoy de vacaciones, aun me quedan dos semanas libres, en las cuales tratare de traducir el máximo de capítulos (que probablemente serán unos 19).

Ahora les comento lo que paso, en junio yo hable con _**camnz**_ para pedirle autorización de traducir esta historia, ya que la traducción anterior está abandonada desde hace un par de años ya. No había podido publicar este primer capítulo porque como sabrán (los que leen mis otras traducciones saben) estuve ocupadísima con mis parciales de finales de semestre y también con los exámenes finales. Y bueno, _**Sunset82**_ no sabía que yo ya tenía acordado con _**camnz**_ la nueva traducción de la historia, pero ya todo quedo solucionado. Por cierto, Sandra, eres un amor de persona y si algún día quisieras colaborar conmigo en alguna traducción, yo feliz me apunto.

El próximo capítulo lo voy a publicar la próxima semana o el día 30 de julio, mi licencia de Word expiro ayer y como soy pobre (era la versión pirata) tengo que descarar todo otra vez, y volver a instalarlo. Por esa razón no he podido descarar de mi correo los otros tres capítulos que tengo listos allí. Ahora deséenme suerte para que a mi internet no le dé por ponerse en modo petrificus totalus y pueda descarar todos los archivos esta noche.

Y realmente espero que les guste este primer capítulo. Besitos.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's**_ _**Child**_.

 **xxx**

El pequeño departamento de Hermione tenía sólo dos habitaciones y una pequeña cocina en la esquina. Era vieja y gris, pero era una casa. Edna y Delia esperaban su regreso a la casa cada noche. Hermione cocinaba la cena, luego, inevitablemente las ancianitas se quedaban dormidas. Las lámparas que ella había encantado para brillar por horas, era la única fuente de luz disponible.

Usualmente, Hermione leía por las noches. Neville tomaba prestados libros de la biblioteca de _Hogwarts_ para ella. Al anochecer, los barrios de los sangre sucia se tornaban ruidosos, ya que allí iban aquellas personas que buscaban entretenimiento de dudosa procedencia. Las paredes delgadas tampoco daban mucha privacidad y dejaban al descubierto la mayoría de los negocios de los vecinos.

Las restricciones en su varita hacían que un buen fuego fuera difícil de conseguir, pero se podía comprar leña a un precio justo y la paga en el trabajo de Hermione las mantenía lo suficientemente calientes durante las noches más crudas de invierno.

Ella terminó cuidando de las dos mujeres ancianas, ya que no había otra alternativa. Eran demasiado viejas, estaban enfermas como para trabajar, no tenían otros medios para mantenerse. No tenían a nadie más que las acogiera. Edna había estado casada con un mago de sangre mestiza que falleció hace siete años, pero no tuvieron hijos. Delia era una solterona que trabajó durante casi cincuenta años en el _Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley_. Con el nuevo orden mundial, la pensión que se le había prometido nunca llegó.

El trabajo y tener a dos mujeres mayores por compañía, hacía que su existencia fuese bastante solitaria. Los padres de Hermione todavía estaban en Australia, sin saber de su existencia. A veces se preguntaba qué había sucedido con su casa en el mundo _muggle_ , tal vez había sido reconstruida después de que fuera incendiada durante la guerra. Habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que estuvo en el mundo _muggle_. Se preguntaba cuánto había cambiado. Con el tiempo, las ciudades _muggles_ llegaron a ser vistas como el paraíso, donde podías hacer lo que quisieras. No le sorprendía que algunos se arriesgaran a ser cazados por la oportunidad de ir.

Ver a Draco le trajo muchos recuerdos. Realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que asistieron a la escuela, pero estaba tan aislada en su vida, que su entorno social era cada vez más pequeño. Ya no leía _El Profeta_ , por lo que las noticias fuera del pequeño punto que era su existencia, eran sólo cosas que generalmente escuchaba decir a los clientes.

Su matrimonio había sido una gran noticia, pero aparte de eso, había escuchado relativamente poco. Verlo abrió viejas heridas y también le creó nuevas. Para ella, Draco había sido el prototipo de las personas de esta sociedad desde que ella había ingresado a este mundo a los once años. Siempre había estado tan seguro de que él tenía razón y al final ella había perdido. Al crecer, nunca se pensó que la gente realmente podía tratar a otras personas de esta forma. Era un concepto tan extraño que siempre había pensado que era retrógrado, pero ahora lo sabía mejor.

Todos estos pensamientos la mantuvieron despierta esa noche. Simplemente no podía quedarse dormida. Hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de llorar por la injusticia de todo. Se dio cuenta de que había algo que su mente tenía que procesar antes de ceder y poder dormir.

Ese día estuvo muy cansada por la falta de sueño, pero su día transcurrió sin incidentes. La noche siguiente ella durmió como un bebé. Lo mismo, la noche subsiguiente y la noche después de esa.

Una semana más tarde, sin embargo, en los asientos de la terraza fue sorprendida por la misma cabellera rubia.

—Ah, Granger —dijo bromeando cuando ella salió a tomar su pedido. El corazón de Hermione se había desplomado cuando lo vio. Había considerado ignorarlo, pero no abiertamente. «Él no lo vale», literalmente ese era el mantra de su vida.

—¿Cómo puedo servirlo hoy, señor? —ella dijo, mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Oh, no sé —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa malvada—. Tal vez podrías pulir mis botas.

—Eso no es lo que hacemos aquí, señor. Servimos productos horneados. Tal vez debería ir a _Gambol y Japes_ , por lo general hay un pulidor de zapatos allí.

Después de señalar la dirección ella regresó adentro de la tienda.

Draco no se fue. Él esperó un momento y luego la llamó de vuelta con un movimiento de su dedo.

—No creo que te haya despedido —dijo con tono arrogante.

—Oh, lo siento, me diste a entender que estabas equivocado de tienda —respondió con una sonrisa falsa que tenía reservada para los clientes difíciles.

—No te pongas insolente —apuntó.

—¡Señor! —expresó burlona—. No soñaría con ponerme insolente con un cliente tan valioso como usted. En nuestro humilde establecimiento atesoramos a cada cliente.

—Estoy bastante seguro sangre sucia, de que este no es tu establecimiento. Sólo sirves aquí, como un elfo. Eso es lo que hacen las alimañas —comentó con alegría hostil.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar responder de la forma en que quería hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo puedo servirte hoy? —repitió.

Él la miró por lo que pareció una eternidad. Hermione no lo había visto a los ojos durante sus encuentros, pero sentía su penetrante mirada y como está le quemaba la piel.

—De todos modos, es bienvenido a sólo sentarse aquí si es que ninguno de nuestros productos le atrae —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Cuida tu espalda, Granger —advirtió y se puso de pie. Se alejó sin mirar atrás y Hermione suspiró con alivio. Ella sabía que lo había estado presionando. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, y su instinto natural la instaba a meterle una espina metafórica en el costado y retorcerla. Ella no le había dicho nada que directamente pudiera etiquetarse como irrespetuoso, pero se había acercado bastante.

Expulsó a la amenaza de su vida, con suerte, nunca más volvería a verlo. Si el destino la favoreciera con una cosa después de todo este horror, sería con eso.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Draco regresó unos días después.

—¿Cómo puedo servirte hoy? —dijo con una tensa sonrisa mientras lo saludaba. Ella no podía entender por qué estaba de vuelta. Este no era el tipo de lugar que los de su clase normalmente frecuentaran.

—Un café —respondió sin mirarla.

Hermione regresó adentro y fue a preparar el café. Lo llevó afuera y lo ubicó frente a él.

—¿Eso sería todo? —preguntó y al no obtener respuesta se despidió.

Después de unos diez minutos, él la llamó de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? —sondeó.

—Alrededor de dos años —Hermione confesó. No quería responderle, pero no pudo pensar en alguna forma de evitarlo.

—Ven a tomar una copa conmigo esta noche —expresó. Parecía una orden. Hermione estaba sorprendida de que Draco Malfoy la invitase a tomar algo. Los sangre pura sólo hablaban con los sangre sucia por una razón y no era para charlar y ponerse al día. Ella simplemente no había esperado eso de él, que siempre pareció querer darse una ducha cuando ella accidentalmente lo agraciaba con su presencia.

—Lo siento —dijo sonrojada—. No tengo permitido fraternizar con los clientes.

—Oh, no seas idiota —dijo él—. Haré que valga la pena. Deberías sentirte honrada de que considere pasar mi tiempo contigo.

Hermione estaba mortificada. Ella sabía exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Ciertamente no había sido el primero en preguntarle. Normalmente ella sólo sonreía y les decía que ya estaba involucrada con alguien, lo cual era mentira, pero la mayoría parecía aceptarlo. Algunos insistían, pero les seguiría sonriendo. Con Malfoy, ella quería reírse en su rostro y decirle a dónde podía irse. Pero eso sería demasiado arriesgado.

—Lo siento, pero estoy involucrada con alguien —explicó con una dulce sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Hmph —contestó burlonamente—. ¿Quién se involucraría contigo?

—Te sorprenderías —le dijo, muchos magos de sangre pura menores de sesenta años parecían haberlo intentado. La mayoría ya tenían un matrimonio arreglado para obtener beneficios financieros o sociales, pero en el departamento físico, la palabra matrimonio quedaba un poco corta, o al menos eso pensaba Hermione. Aunque, también podían ser sólo unos bastardos infieles.

—Si no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti hoy... —Hermione dijo con alegría y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la tienda.

—Todavía no te he despedido —ladró.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras se detenía, pero volvió a esbozar la dulce sonrisa cuando se volteó hacia él.

—Mírame —ordenó. Y ella obedeció, mirando esos fríos ojos grises con los que se había enfrentado tantas veces durante su estadía en _Hogwarts_ —. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

—Y me sentiría honrada de proporcionarle cualquier producto de esta fina panadería.

Ella vio un pequeño brillo de burla en sus ojos, haciéndole saber que ella podría haberlo divertido. El profesionalismo realmente servía para tratar con cualquier cosa. De hecho, estaba orgullosa de sí misma por no perder la servil compostura. Si alguien podía hacerla entrar en una pelea callejera, ese era Draco Malfoy, pero ella había respondido bastante bien ante la provocación. En qué estaba pensando, él sabía que ella era la reina de los debates, lógicamente podía argumentar convincentemente que los alienígenas estaban invadiendo la tierra y que todos iban a convertirse en pequeños insectos en un par de días. Ella se permitió imaginar a Malfoy convertido en un insecto.

—No hemos terminado todavía —declaró y se fue. Hermione lo vio irse. Su túnica ondeaba detrás de él mientras daba grandes zancadas. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo en comparación a sus años en la escuela.

Sonó como una amenaza. Él también la había amenazado la última vez que se vieron. Draco siempre amenazaba, después se burlaba de ti y luego amenazaba otra vez. Hermione sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza y limpiar la taza de café que había dejado atrás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Dos**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Gravity, no escaping gravity.

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's**_ _**Child**_.

 **xxx**

Tenía el mal presentimiento de que Malfoy fuese fiel a su palabra. Probablemente volvería a acosarla. Si tan sólo pudiera irse por un tiempo. Le encantaría no estar allí cuando apareciese de nuevo para burlarse de ella. Pero las vacaciones libres era un concepto extraño para los nacidos de _muggle_ que trabajaban. Ella ni siquiera tenía un día libre durante la semana.

Hermione se despertó antes del amanecer y se vistió en la fría habitación. Ató su cabello en un apretado moño. Al tener que trabajar con comida, debía mantener su cabello firmemente amarrado, y normalmente en un moño simple o en una trenza francesa. Su cabello se había suavizado un poco con los años, o tal vez era por el champú de mala calidad que tenía que usar. Los champús malos realmente mejoraron su cabello, aunque no funcionaban tan bien para limpiar.

Prendió un pequeño fuego para Edna y Delia, que aún dormían en sus camas ubicadas en la habitación más grande. Con eso hecho, se fue al trabajo. El suelo congelado crujía bajo sus pies mientras caminaba. El sol estaba comenzando a levantarse y esta era la parte favorita del día de Hermione. Casi no había nadie por allí, no muchos iban a trabajar o estaban demasiado borrachos como para acosarla.

El día iba bien hasta que apareció la temida cabellera rubia en el asiento de la terraza. Hermione podía sentir su humor desinflarse cuando lo veía. ¿Qué insultos o amenazas le diría hoy?

—Sangre Sucia —dijo cuando la vio salir—. Parece que he desarrollado una afición por el atroz café que comercializas. Es tan malo, que no puedes dejar de consumirlo, sólo para confirmar que realmente es malo.

—Te traeré una taza entonces —soltó—. ¿Hay algo con lo que quieras acompañarlo?

—Tal vez uno de esos ladrillos a los que llamas bollos. Arriesgaré mis dientes.

—Como desee, señor —Hermione dijo y entró.

Preparó una taza de café y un plato con bollos y se los llevó. Draco hizo una mueca cuando ella los puso frente a él.

—Que lo disfrutes —ella expresó y caminó hacia el interior de la tienda.

Él la llamó casi de inmediato.

—Me mentiste, sangre sucia —indicó—. Esa es una infracción bastante grave.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, no sabía qué decir. Mentir era una infracción grave, e intentó negar con su cabeza.

—Dijiste que estabas involucrada con alguien y parece que eso no es verdad.

—¿Me has estado espiando? —soltó antes de poder pensar con claridad. Eso era una locura, pero afortunadamente logró mantener esos pensamientos para sí misma.

—Estuve preguntando y no mantienes ninguna relación —dijo en broma.

Hermione apretó los dientes. Podía negarlo, pero eso sería mentir y ser atrapada diciendo una mentira flagrante no sería bueno.

—Eso no significa que voy a aceptar tu compañía —indicó con cautela.

—Tsk, tsk —Draco dijo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción—. ¿Eres virgen, Granger?

—No —respondió, no era virgen y era mejor admitirlo. Algunos chicos tenían ideas divertidas sobre las vírgenes y ella no quería entrar en esa línea de pensamiento. Ella no era virgen, estaba lejos de serlo. Había perdido su virginidad con George, en un desesperado intento mutuo de obtener comodidad, relación que no duró mucho. Luego estuvo con Dean Thomas y realmente habían explorado hasta el límite. Habían estado juntos por un tiempo, pero no tenían mucho en común aparte del fabuloso sexo. Se separaron y finalmente él se enamoró de alguien más y terminó casándose.

—Apuesto que lo eres —volvió a decir.

—No lo soy —repitió—. Y no estoy interesada.

—Apuesto a que eres frígida —atacó con su horrible sonrisa.

—Sí, soy frígida —comentó en un intento por parecer desagradable—. Los chicos como tú simplemente no funcionan conmigo.

—¿Qué funciona contigo? —preguntó, tirando ligeramente de su falda.

—Mujeres —dijo—. Me gustan las chicas. Yo y Ginny Weasley fuimos pareja. Pensé que todos lo sabían.

A Ginny no le importaría. Le beneficiaba cualquier cosa que alejara a las personas de enterarse sobre la hija de Harry.

—Me estás mintiendo otra vez —declaró y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior—. De hecho, sé con certeza que _Weaselette_ no bateaba en esa dirección.

Fue el turno de Hermione para gruñir.

—Quizás nunca te han manoseado bien —dijo.

Hermione sintió una oleada de náuseas.

—Preferiría morir —finalmente declaró.

—Tal vez deberíamos probar —Draco sentenció—. ¡Garcon! —gritó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Hermione exigió—. Detente.

—¡Garcon! —gritó de nuevo.

—Malfoy por favor —Hermione suplicó.

El dueño de la tienda prácticamente corrió fuera de la tienda.

—¿Qué pasa, señor Malfoy? Espero que nada le haya disgustado —el hombre tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

—Esta chica fue grosera —dijo Malfoy.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron en un intento de suplicarle a Draco que se detuviera.

—Y luego me escupió en el rostro —señaló y se limpió el imaginario escupitajo del rostro.

El sorprendido propietario se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

Hermione estaba conmocionada. Malfoy estaba haciendo que la despidieran. ¿Por qué? ¿Por rechazarlo? ¿No tenía idea de cuáles serían las consecuencias para ella? nunca conseguiría otro trabajo si dejaba este sin buenas referencias.

Hermione tomó el brazo de Draco para hacer que la enfrentara y lo abofeteó en el rostro tan fuerte como pudo. «Ya es demasiado tarde, ¿por qué no hacerlo?», pensó. Le borró la sonrisa malvada de su rostro y Hermione pudo ver sangre en sus labios.

—Señorita Granger —el sorprendido propietario dijo—, no podemos perdonar...

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Hermione y se arrancó el delantal antes de que él pudiera terminar. Lo arrojó al suelo y se alejó.

No sabía hacia dónde estaba caminando, estaba tan enojada que sus pasos sólo la empujaban hacia adelante, hacia cualquier dirección que estuviera frente a su nariz. Su mano estaba hormigueando por el impacto de la bofetada. Ella flexionó sus dedos una y otra vez, para hacer que la sensación desapareciera. No quería recordatorios de él ni de su patética y egoísta existencia.

Después de unos quince minutos de caminata fue que comenzó a llorar y una vez que las lágrimas fluyeron, no se detuvieron. Tuvo que apoyarse contra una pared cuando los sollozos se volvieron demasiado fuertes. Tenía los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que no podía ver.

Su vida había terminado. No podría encontrar otro trabajo ahora. No sería capaz de mantener ni a ella ni a las ancianitas. ¿Cómo iba a pagar el alquiler? Perdería su pequeño hogar durante la semana. Neville y Luna podrían ayudarla a salir de este aprieto, pero no tenían dinero de sobra. Ella no podía depender de ellos por ningún motivo.

Si tan sólo pudiera irse a Francia, con Bill y Fleur. Su corazón dolía tanto que apenas podía caminar, pero avanzó un poco más y se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante. Era la entrada al mundo _muggle_. La entrada ya no estaba abierta, ya que en estos días rara vez las personas se movían entre los dos mundos, pero se conformaba con imaginar el sonido de los autos afuera. Si huyera, la encontrarían en un par de horas, no tenía dinero y no tenía adónde ir.

El cantinero la miró. No servían a personas como ella, a menos que estuvieran acompañados de algún sangre pura o un mestizo.

—¿Tienes algún trabajo? —le preguntó a Tom.

—No. Ahora sal de aquí antes de que te eche —respondió con frialdad. Él había sido tan amistoso cuando ella era joven. Les sirvió cerveza de mantequilla con una sonrisa y le daba un divertido guiño.

Quizás la caza era el camino a seguir. ¿Qué más le quedaba? Eso significaría un montón de dolor y el encarcelamiento, y tal vez desfiguración y muerte.

No, se dijo a sí misma, ella no era una cobarde. Aún había buenas personas en el mundo, alguien le daría un trabajo, sólo tenía que seguir buscando.

Caminó de regreso al departamento. Las ancianitas se sorprendieron al verla a esa hora del día. Sabían que algo estaba muy mal, pero no mencionaron nada. Hermione se fue directamente a la cama y se durmió.

Durmió durante un tiempo, pero su preocupada mente no la dejaba estar tranquila. Draco había arruinado su vida y sólo por un poco de entretenimiento, por la emoción barata. No era estúpido, él sabía muy bien cuáles serían las implicaciones. ¿Podía incluso caer así de bajo?

Trató de amortiguar su llanto durante la noche porque, aunque creía que las ancianas estaban a punto de perder su audición, la realidad era que ellas escucharon todo.

Hermione había soñado con poder dormir hasta tarde, pero ahora que tuvo la oportunidad, resultó ser menos divertido y relajante. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Caminó de un lado a otro en su habitación hasta el mediodía. Decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, iría a ver a Harry.

La tumba de Harry estaba en el Valle de Godric, junto a la de sus padres. Él tenía una linda tumba. El mundo todavía estaba agradecido con él cuando fue enterrado, pero el sentimiento cambió con el tiempo. Hermione no iba con frecuencia porque no había una _red Flu_ pública en el Valle de Godric, así que tenía que usar la _red Flu_ de la abuela de Neville. Hermione solía llevarle algo de la panadería cuando necesitaba usar la _red Flu_ de la señora Longbottom, pero ahora tendría que disculparse por llegar con las manos vacías hoy.

Hermione había notado que aún había personas que cuidaban de la tumba de Harry. No estaba segura de quién era, pero sospechaba que podría ser Arthur Weasley. Siempre se entristecía mucho cuando visitaba a Harry, pero también le recordaba su espíritu de nunca rendirse y eso es lo que necesitaba hoy. Incluso en la hora más oscura, Harry nunca se dio por vencido.

Ella se preguntaba cómo hubiese sido el mundo si él estuviera vivo. Graciosamente Harry fue importante mientras estuvo con vida. Renuente como era, pero aun así el mundo parecía mejorar a su alrededor. Él nunca hubiera aceptado lo injusta que era la sociedad de hoy, pero tal vez, al final, no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Quién sabe, probablemente lo hubieran etiquetado como un loquito hambriento de atención, tal como hicieron cuando estaba en cuarto año en _Hogwarts_. Aunque eso sólo les demostró lo asustados que estaban de él.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Tres**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Let's be clear, I won't close my eyes.

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

Hermione probó suerte en todas las tiendas del Callejón Diagon y de Hogsmeade, pero nadie le daría ningún trabajo. Incluso fue al Ministerio, donde una de las personas encargadas de los empleos la escuchó, pero desafortunadamente le dijeron que, si bien disponían de trabajos de barrido de calles, sólo eran para hombres. Aparentemente, al mundo mágico no le gustaba ver a las mujeres barriendo las calles. Sólo otra de las pequeñas peculiaridades hipócritas del mundo mágico: no nos importa que las mujeres mendiguen, pero barrer las calles es algo indecoroso.

Luna intentó darle a Hermione un poco de trabajo vendiendo _El Quisquilloso_ , pero no logró muchas ventas, sólo la de los suscriptores constantes. No era lo suficiente como para ayudarla de todos modos.

Neville y Luna le darían hasta su último centavo si lo necesitara, pero no quería pedirles su dinero. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir así?

Hermione pasó más tiempo caminando en su habitación. Se estaba quedando sin opciones. Ella tendría que comenzar a mendigar pronto. O la otra alternativa era ser acompañante, esas eran las damas que atendían a los sangre pura borrachos que buscaban un poco de entretenimiento.

Las prostitutas eran tratadas de forma horrible por todos. Les pagaban para abusar de ellas y, a veces, hasta eran violentadas, y todos las culpaban por poseer una dudosa moral. Hermione estaba bastante segura de que ninguna de ellas eligió por gusto esa profesión. Ganaban lo suficiente como para sobrevivir, pero también pagaban un precio alto para poder vivir.

Era un destino al que Hermione le temía más que a nada, quedar atada al comercio de la calle, siendo abusada y golpeada por quien quisiera.

La mendicidad era la única alternativa, pero depender de la generosidad de estas personas era algo de lo que Hermione desconfiaba por completo. Los ancianos generalmente tenían que recurrir a la mendicidad. Hermione había evitado que Edna y Delia lo hicieran, pero tal vez ya no podría mantenerlas. La sociedad tampoco era amable con los mendigos.

Hermione deseó poder cerrar los ojos y que todo desapareciera. La comida se estaba acabando y el apartamento estaba helado. Edna y Delia estaban en la habitación más grande envueltas en cada pieza de tela que tenían.

El día de hoy, Hermione no había comido y llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que empezar a suplicar, si querían comer mañana. Nunca había estado en una situación en la que no tuviera idea de dónde sacaría su próxima comida.

Hermione obtuvo tres _knuts_ mendigando. Dos de ellos se los dio Percy Weasley. El otro lo recibió de un hombre, quien también le propino una terrible caricia en su trasero. La mendicidad era vergonzosamente incómoda, pero tenía suficiente como para comprar pan, y tener comida en sus vientres compensaba la vergüenza.

Ella no tenía nada con que acompañar el pan, pero no importó, el sabor era fantástico. Hermione sabía que sólo era el hambre, pero era increíble lo que un poco de hambre le hacía al paladar.

Hermione mendigó otro par de días, y consiguió algo de comer para todas esas noches, pero no alcanzaría para pagar el alquiler. Hermione se sentía como Fagin del libro de Oliver Twist, tendría que pedirles a las ancianitas que se unieran a ella si querían tener oportunidad de juntar dinero para el alquiler. Pero ella simplemente no tenía el corazón para decirles que lo hicieran y las pociones medicinales de las mujeres se estaban acabando, lo que les dificultaba mucho más estar en las calles.

No había manera en la que Hermione pudiera cambiar la situación en la que estaban viviendo. El peso sobre sus hombros comenzaba a hacerse más pesado y no podía encontrar una salida.

—Si no es la sangre sucia —oyó que decían detrás de ella mientras caminaba por las fangosas calles de regreso a _BM_. Hermione conocía esa voz, pero no quería reconocerla—. Realmente necesito cobrarte por la herida que me causaste.

—Te lo merecías —escupió.

Él no dijo nada, pero caminó detrás de ella cuando Hermione aceleró el paso. La castaña sintió la ira burbujear en su interior.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me has hecho? —finalmente se volvió para mirar a los ojos a la perdición de su existencia.

—Te he puesto en un aprieto, ¿verdad? —dijo con su habitual sonrisa —. Sin trabajo, sin ingresos. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hermione sabía que él se estaba burlando de ella.

—Sólo vete a la mierda Malfoy —ella dijo y se volteó.

—Lo menos que puedo hacer es comprarte la cena —él ofreció.

Si Hermione no tuviera tanta hambre, seguiría caminando. Habían pasado días desde que ella o las viejitas comieron algo más que pan.

—Sólo dame el dinero, y compraré mi propia cena —ella refutó.

—No, no lo creo —dijo y extendió su mano—. Oferta de una sola vez.

Hermione quería darle una bofetada. Lo más fuerte que pudiera, pero estaba tan hambrienta y débil. Ella quería abofetearse a sí misma porque estaba a punto de vender sus principios por una comida caliente.

—De acuerdo —aceptó y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante mientras empujaba su mano, preferiría arder en el infierno antes que tomar su mano. Ella soportaría el tiempo suficiente cualquier burla que él le tuviera preparada, sólo para comer un poco y para guardar comida para Edna y Delia.

Draco la condujo a un pub, donde pidió bistec, huevos y patatas fritas. Junto con una ensalada grande y una gran jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

No podía creer que estaba a punto de cenar con Draco Malfoy. ¿A qué había sido reducida? Aunque esto era sólo para ella. Él se pidió un whisky y se sentó en el reservado para observarla comer.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, él no se mofó de ella. Sólo estaban sentados allí, en silencio. ¿Qué se supone que tenían que hablar? Hermione no esperaba que él se disculpara, probablemente el infierno se congelaría antes de que sucediera.

—Entonces, mendigando —él empezó.

«Aquí vamos», pensó Hermione.

—Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso.

—¿Mejor? —ella respondió con incredulidad—. No puedo conseguir un trabajo ahora gracias a ti.

—Eres una chica inteligente.

«¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?» Hermione pensó. Ella no pudo reflexionar mucho, porque llegó la comida. Olía glorioso. La comida estaba deliciosa. Hermione comió tan rápido como pudo. En realidad, no consumió mucho, porque su estómago se había encogido durante los últimos días.

—Tienes tus ventajas —continuó después de verla comer.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy bonita? —Hermione optó por ignorar por completo la dirección en la que estaba yendo la conversación y se concentró en el hecho de que él le había hecho un cumplido. A pesar de que ella naturalmente sospechaba sobre cualquier cosa que él dijera, Draco le había dicho un cumplido, cosa que nuevamente caía en la categoría de: el infierno se congelaría cuando él… además, sabía que buscaba algo, pero que él se rebajara tanto como para hacerle un cumplido, significaba que estaba planeando descargar sobre ella algo realmente vil.

Él sólo sonrió. Parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa, pero aún conservaba su estilo de: eres una idiota y no sabes cómo funciona el mundo.

—Todo lo que digo es que podrías estar mejor —él continuó perezosamente.

—No esperas que te deje llevarme de regreso a casa y te folle, ¿verdad? —ella preguntó casi riendo—. En ese caso, en realidad eres más tonto de lo que pensaba.

Él todavía estaba sonriendo.

—Bien, he terminado —dijo la castaña, cuando guardó todas las sobras en un par de servilletas—. Nos vemos.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Espera —Malfoy ordenó, pero ella siguió caminando.

Él la alcanzó ya en la calle.

—Ahora no creo que hayamos terminado.

—Sí, lo hicimos —contesto con tanta autoridad como pudo.

—Un poco de comida en ti y te vuelves a enfadar por todo otra vez.

Hermione lo estaba mirando para decirle que él necesitaba decir qué quería ya, porque estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

—Vas a tener hambre otra vez mañana sabes —él dijo. Hermione sabía que era cierto, pero no tendría que lidiar con eso en ese momento, y no frente a él—. Podría hacértelo más fácil.

«Aquí vamos», pensó Hermione por segunda vez, aquí viene la razón de su supuesta generosidad.

—¿Qué deseas? —ella dijo, cada vez más cansada.

—Sólo pasa una noche conmigo.

Hermione se rio.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. Preferiría morir.

—¿Qué pasará con esas viejas aves que tienes encerradas en tu apartamento? ¿Cómo se llaman, Edna y Delia?

Hermione odiaba que él supiera sobre su vida.

—Comenzarán a sufrir ahora sin sus pociones, ¿verdad? Encerradas en un frío apartamento y en pleno invierno. ¿Crees que sobrevivirán al invierno a este ritmo?

Él estaba tratando de manipularla y ella lo despreciaba por eso.

—Estarán bien —sentenció con más convicción de la que realmente sentía. Se sintió horrible y culpable tan pronto como lo dijo. Ella sabía muy bien que no podría cuidar de ellas. Hermione tuvo que alejarse para ocultar la angustia que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse detrás de ella. Él rastreó con uno de sus dedos la piel del cuello que dejaba ver su vestido. Hermione se encogió ante la íntima acción.

—Sólo una noche y me ocuparé de todo. Tendrás comida, leña, pociones para tus queridas viejas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No.

—Tan sin corazón —bromeó—. Envíame una lechuza cuando cambies de opinión.

—No va a pasar —ella dijo—. Eres absolutamente despreciable, sabes.

—También está ese molesto orgullo Gryffindor. No importa quién sufra por ello —dijo mientras ella comenzaba a alejarse.

—¡Que te jodan, Malfoy! —finalmente le gritó.

—Estaré esperando a tu lechuza.

Hermione corrió de regreso a su departamento. Quería llorar y golpear algo, probablemente hiciera las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Tenía la sospecha de que este había sido su plan desde el principio. No estaba del todo segura de porqué, pero probablemente quería asegurarse de que su degradación fuese completa. Y tomar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Cuatro**_

 _ **Notas:**_ I've been here all night, I've been here all day.

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K.**_ _**Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

Hermione soportó otros cuatro días más sin enviarle una lechuza a Draco. Las ancianas trataron de convencerla de que ellas estaban bien, eso y el hecho de que pronto las echarían a la calle. Era obvio que no estaban bien y que Edna estaba sufriendo, aunque hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

Recibió una nota de Draco, diciéndole que la esperaba para cenar a las ocho de la noche. Hermione sintió como si fuera a vomitar. Pero eso era eso mejor a vivir en la calle.

Unas horas más tarde le llegó un paquete. Contenía un hermoso vestido de satén color granate con pequeños detalles dorados. Los colores _Gryffindor_. Supuso que tendría que ponérselo esa noche. No se lo probaría antes, podría tener que usar el vestido esa noche, pero lo odiaría. No había nada de malo con el vestido, sólo las circunstancias.

Hermione salió a caminar para distraer su mente. Quería llorar porque sentía que había caído tan bajo. Estaba en una situación en la que jamás deseó estar, pero las mujeres habían hecho esto desde tiempos inmemoriales: intercambiar favores por protección o supervivencia. A fin de cuentas, era la profesión más antigua de todas.

Tal vez lo que hacía la situación mucho peor era que Draco Malfoy estaba involucrado. Pero, de todas formas, él le había prometido que se encargaría de todas sus necesidades y él era capaz de hacerlo. Además, esto era mejor a tener que acostarse con cualquier extraño en la calle.

Ese día Hermione no sintió alegría. Por lo general, solía encontrar algo que la animase, incluso en las más duras circunstancias, pero hoy no encontraba nada. No sabía qué esperar de esta noche, él podía pasar toda la velada insultándola. Si se comportaba atrozmente, simplemente se largaría. No había forma de salir indemne y estaba preparada para eso.

Horas después regresó al apartamento. El hecho de que las ancianas intentaran convencerla de que ellas se encontraban bien, sólo confirmó lo que tenía que hacer. Había reservado el baño para asearse, el edificio poseía una tina que era comunal. Una parte de ella no quería tomarse la molestia, pero otra parte no quería darle material a Malfoy para que se burlara de ella.

El vestido se amoldó a su figura perfectamente. No tenía ni idea cómo Malfoy había descubierto su talla, pero le quedaba bien. Era el vestido más bonito que se había visto en ese edificio en mucho tiempo. Las miradas se posaron sobre Hermione, mientras se dirigía a la red Flu comunal. Realmente no le importaba llenar de hollín el vestido, pero los demás la miraban extraño por eso.

Llegó a la mansión Black a las ocho en punto y fue recibida en la puerta por un elfo doméstico, que la guió hasta la sala de estar.

Draco se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del lugar, con los pies apoyados en la mesa. Movía una mano en el aire como si estuviera encendiendo y apagando un interruptor invisible. Estaba vestido de negro, como siempre.

—Viniste —dijo él—. Sabía que lo harías. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que te acobardaras.

—Sabes que no tengo otra alternativa.

—Cierto —respondió él—, pero siendo una _Gryffindor_ , no está en tu naturaleza reconocer eso.

Hermione sintió cómo la rabia comenzaba a acumularse en su interior, pero decidió que sería mejor mantenerse calmada y no comenzar una pelea.

—Al ser _Slytherin_ , está en tu naturaleza el aprovecharte.

Él sonrió.

—Entonces nos entendemos a la perfección.

Hermione sintió el impulso de golpearlo de nuevo, pero se contuvo, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Malfoy? Ellos jamás iban a congeniar. Sería un milagro si ella no lo asesinaba antes de que la noche terminara. Se lo merecía, de hecho, la idea no sonaba para nada mal. Ella se permitiría soñar con eso.

—He ordenado la cena. Según mis cuentas, debes estar muriendo de hambre.

Hermione le regaló una mirada de desprecio. Desgraciadamente, tenía razón.

También he ordenado que les lleven comida a tus dos viejas —dijo él levantándose del asiento.

—Gracias —murmuró, a pesar de que Malfoy sólo estaba cumpliendo parte del trato.

El rubio tomó su mano y la condujo al comedor. El olor de la comida sobre la mesa le hizo agua la boca. Reconoció el aroma del pollo asado, patatas asadas, judías verdes y una rica y espesa salsa.

—¿ _Champagne_?

Hermione asintió. Él expertamente descorchó la botella y llenó dos copas. Hasta el momento, las cosas estaban yendo de forma civilizada, mucho más de lo que había pensado, pero la noche recién comenzaba.

—Brindemos —indicó Draco mientras le entregaba la copa.

—Mejor no —ella dijo en voz baja.

—Por un acuerdo mutuamente satisfactorio.

Hermione quería vomitar, pero tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Las burbujas estallaron en su lengua, el licor poseía un sabor suficientemente seco como para permanecer en su boca. Era un buen _champagne_ , por supuesto. Automáticamente pensó en sus padres y en la última vez que había bebido aquel licor para el cumpleaños de su madre, eso fue hace muchos años.

—Esto es la mansión ancestral de los Black, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione.

—Exacto. No queda ningún Black vivo, así que ahora me pertenece. De hecho, es de mi madre, pero yo vivo aquí.

—¿Ya no vives en la mansión Malfoy?

—Oficialmente sí, al igual que mi esposa. Ella vive allí públicamente, pero en realidad está en Escocia con su hermana.

—¿No viven juntos? —preguntó Hermione.

—No cohabitamos la misma habitación si podemos evitarlo —explicó rápidamente, el tema no era de su agrado—. Suficiente charla sobre mi querida esposa. De hecho, tengo varios lugares para vivir. Mi familia posee propiedades por todo el país. El declive de las familias en el mundo mágico está dejando casas en abundancia para los que quedamos.

—Grimmauld Place también te pertenece, ¿no es así? —ella preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí —respondió después de unos minutos—. Potter murió sin ningún heredero, por lo que la mansión volvió a los Black, es decir, a mí. Sé que tiene parientes muggles —continuó el rubio —, pero ellos no pueden heredar una propiedad mágica.

—No se lo merecen —ella respondió—. Y que lo diga yo, que no creo en la discriminación, es decir mucho. —Hermione sabía que, si salía a la luz que Harry Potter tenía una heredera, Draco perdería Grimmauld Place. Aunque sospechaba que al rubio no le importaría, después de todo, poseía varias casas.

—Vamos a comer. Estoy seguro que ya has esperando mucho para poder poner tus pequeñas y codiciosas manos sobre la comida —dijo él guiándola hacia la gran mesa. Había velas y las sillas estaban cerca una de la otra; estaba claro que la cena sería íntima. Draco se sentó en la punta de la mesa y Hermione se sentó a su lado. Era bastante obvio que el otro extremo de la mesa estaba reservado para la señora de la casa, no para ella.

A Hermione no le gustaba la forma en la que le hablaba; no obstante, resultó ser más civilizado de lo que había pensado en un principio. A lo mejor se estaba comportando bien para que ella no saliera huyendo. Tenía razón, había una gran posibilidad de que lo hiciera.

No conversaron mucho durante la cena. Hermione se sentía incómoda en aquel vestido. No es que fuese desagradable, sólo mostraba demasiado sus atributos. Supuso que a eso se refería Draco cuando dijo que ella tenía recursos.

Había comido poco, sentía su estómago lleno. La cena había sido fabulosa, pero era lo que sucedería a continuación lo que le ponía los pelos de punta. No sabía si podría hacerlo. Era la misma sensación que experimentaba cuando se sentaba en la silla del dentista. Sus ganas de huir quedaron anuladas por su intelecto. «Mantén la boca cerrada y desnúdate», se dijo a sí misma.

Su nerviosismo se incrementó el doble cuando Draco se levantó y la tomó de la mano, llevándola fuera del comedor, hacia las escaleras. Era extraño tocar a Draco. Y estaban a punto de hacer mucho más que eso.

Tenía dudas al respecto. De hecho, se sentía como un ataque de pánico; nunca había tenido uno, pero supuso que así se debería sentir. «Cálmate», se dijo a sí misma. No estaba caminando hacia su lecho de muerte. Era sólo…que sentía como si fuese a vomitar. Observó el techo de la mansión, procurando calmarse.

Draco siguió guiándola por un pasillo. La mansión de la familia Black le hacía honor a su nombre, ya que era muy oscura, las lámparas apenas iluminaban el camino.

—Malfoy, no creo que sea capaz de…

—Tienes que hacerlo —la interrumpió él—. No tienes otra alternativa. Haz de tripas corazón.

—Esa es una expresión _muggle_.

—Pensé que te gustaría oírlo.

—Esto no está bien.

—Está más que bien —dijo él—, como debe ser.

Hermione apretó los dientes.

—Tú no crees en estas cosas —ella dijo.

—Sabes que lo hago —indicó Malfoy—. Lo haré rápido. No eres virgen, ¿verdad?

—¡No lo soy!

—Bien. ¿Entonces por qué actúas como una?

—Porque esto está mal.

—La necesidad nunca es mala. Es lo que es.

—Tú no tienes necesidades —acusó ella.

—Cierto, pero como ya debes de saber, no creo que esto esté mal —dictó Malfoy. La atrajo hacia sí, deslizando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Te estás aprovechando.

—Totalmente. —susurró y se inclinó para besarla.

—Uh… —fue todo lo que Hermione logró decir antes de que sus labios estuvieran sobre los suyos. Sabía que sucedería, pero aun así estaba sorprendida. Intentó relajarse, pero sus intentos se fueron por la borda—. Uh… —dijo de nuevo cuando Draco desabrochó el vestido. Este cayó al suelo y ella se apresuró a cubrir sus pechos con las manos.

—Bonita ropa interior, Granger —comentó. Hermione le obsequió una mirada de "vete a la mierda". Hacía años que no veía ropa interior bonita—. Con bragas así me cuesta creer que no seas virgen.

Ese comentario despectivo la ayudó. Enfrentarse a Malfoy era un territorio conocido. En cambio, la mano que la acariciaba el brazo y el cuello no eran algo normal. La mano llegó hasta sus labios y sintió su pulgar acariciar con fuerza sus labios.

—Yo te di esos dientes, ¿Te acuerdas? —susurró Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Si yo no te hubiera hechizado, y no te hubiera dado esos dientes grandes de castor, nunca hubieras tenido la oportunidad de cambiarlos a unos de un tamaño más apropiado.

—Yo no hice…

—Mentirosa —murmuró.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó ella—. Bueno, no es algo por lo que debas tomar el crédito.

—Malagradecida.

La tomó del rostro y tiró de ella para besarla con brusquedad. Estaba explorando su boca mientras caminaba hacia atrás. El motivo cobró sentido cuando sintió que sus piernas chocaron contra la cama.

La empujó hacia abajo y Hermione ni siquiera forcejeó. Se posó sobre ella, besando su cuerpo. Una de sus manos subió y apretó uno de sus pechos, acariciando su pezón.

No se sentía mal, pero tampoco se sentía bien. Sentía como si los nervios de su cuerpo no estuviesen conectados y las sensaciones no tenían ningún lugar a dónde ir. No se sentía excitada, pero tampoco se sentía asqueada. Se encontraba en una dimensión abstracta, como ver una película.

Draco se detuvo para quitarse la camisa, y después regresó a explorar su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente absorto en la tarea. Hermione sabía que estaba excitado. Cada tanto, Draco empujaba sus caderas contra ella, podía sentir lo duro que él estaba. Le terminó de sacar la ropa interior, arrojándola al suelo. Se sentó y la observó completamente desnuda, mientras le acariciaba las caderas y el estómago.

Cuando sintió que la había acariciado lo suficiente, él bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y se acomodó para entrar. Nunca había imaginado que Malfoy se pudiera comportar así. Sabía que los humanos eran seres sexuales, pero ella había dejado de ver a las personas como seres sexuales, y menos veía a su enemigo de la infancia de esa forma.

Malfoy siseó cuando entró en ella. Hermione sintió la intrusión, pero de nuevo, la sensación no le causó nada. Era como sexo fantasmal. Un indicio de algo real, pero su cerebro no estaba registrándolo. Lo observó mientras entraba y salía de su interior. Su pálido rostro pasó de la concentración a la satisfacción, ocasionalmente una fugaz sonrisa adornaba el rostro del hombre. En un punto, sintió como si estuviera interfiriendo en algo muy privado, lo que era ridículo, pero esta era la experiencia más extraña de su vida.

Malfoy terminó con un gutural gruñido, colapsando sobre ella sin energía. Su respiración estaba agitada y en cuanto se calmó, salió de ella. Estaba completamente satisfecho. A los pocos segundos se quedó dormido.

Hermione se levantó y se puso el vestido en silencio. No estaba segura cómo se sentía, no había sido una horrible experiencia, más que nada fue extraño.

Draco estaba tendido en la cama, roncando ligeramente. Tenía los pantalones completamente desabrochados. Su… estaba justo allí. El dorso de su mano cubría su rostro. Su piel era muy pálida, él era guapo. Ella odiaba que lo fuera. En la escuela siempre circuló ese rumor.

Hermione recogió sus zapatos y ropa interior y bajó las escaleras. Trató de acomodar su cabello mirándose en un gran espejo que encontró, unos grandes y aturdidos ojos marrones le devolvían la mirada. Tal vez porque realmente se sentía aturdida.

Los hombres eran criaturas divertidas, pensó para sí misma mientras tomaba los Polvos Flu y regresaba al _BM_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Cinco**

 _ **Notas:**_ Adivinen quién volvió a las pistas, así es: ¡yo! Me tarde un poquito porque me quede sin beta XD y bueno tuve que buscar nuevamente a alguien. Mi querida _**Flame's Child**_ , muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, mil besos para ti, te ganaste mi corazón. y bien pipol ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les gustara tanto como a mí. Y otra cosa más, este capítulo fue realizado en colaboración con _**Sunset82**_ , __gracias por todo linda. También le quiero dedicar el capítulo a mi amadísima _ **Siana133**_ , aunque repruebe la clase a la que falte el miércoles, no me arrepiento porque adore pasar toda la tarde contigo.

Mi gente bella, los quiero a todos y muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome.

 _Guest Tonya:_ Disculpa por no haberte respondido antes, pero muchas cosas pasaron y no había tenido tiempo de escribir al final del capítulo XD Haha, gracias y me alegra que te gustara la historia.

 _Guest SALESIA:_ ¡Oh wow! Muchas gracias por leer mi traducción. Ahora el mundo mágico está gobernado solo por hombres, así que volvieron idiotas y creen que solo ellos pueden tener los buenos trabajos y es peor, ellos creen que las mujeres solo sirven para procrear, por lo que ni para cocinar las creen buenas. Haha, me imagine a Hermione insultando a Draco vía lechuza XD ara, la verdad es que ahora las cosas se pudieron feas, el hambre y la responsabilidad le pasaron la cuenta a Hermione.

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K.**_ _**Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó cansada. No había dormido bien. Ignoró el vestido rojo que estaba tirado en la esquina de su habitación, mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba por la pequeña ventana que daba hacia la calle.

No estaba segura de cómo se sentía después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No estaba especialmente angustiada por haberse entregado a Malfoy. Después de todo, él había cumplido con su palabra y se había ocupado de todo esa mañana. Las ancianas tenían sus pociones curativas, había leña en la chimenea y comida en la alacena.

Tampoco estaba avergonzada de sus actos, no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella. El único punto de interés, era lo que Harry hubiera pensado. La agraviaba no haber podido luchar, el haberse dado por vencida, haber admitido la derrota. Su amigo jamás hubiera cedido, nunca lo hizo. El pensar en ello la destrozaba por completo. ¿La odiaría Harry por haber sido tan débil? Pero en retrospectiva, no era él quien estaba pasando hambre.

Hermione no sabía qué hubiera sido lo correcto, ¿debió haber luchado hasta el final, debió haber preferido morir de hambre y no haber cedido sin importar nada? Esperaba que Harry la perdonara por lo que había hecho. Haber muerto de hambre, podría haberles mostrado a estas personas lo hipócritas e insensibles que eran; por otra parte, a ella no le interesaba volverse una mártir en este momento.

Esos pensamientos la dejaron triste. A fin de cuentas, estaría condenada tanto si le obedeciera como si no, pero de esta manera ella viviría para luchar otro día. Aunque no estaba convencida de que hubiera algo por lo que luchar.

No supo nada de Malfoy hasta el día siguiente, cuando exigió su compañía a las nueve de la noche.

Consideró la idea de no asistir, pero eso sería regresar al lugar donde estaba. Mendigando en las calles por pan. Ellos en realidad no habían conversado sobre nada más allá de la primera noche. Hermione comenzaba a comprender que este intercambio sería por un tiempo prolongado. Malfoy le proporcionaría sustento y ella a cambio le proporcionaría… su compañía.

Un paquete llegó poco después. Era otro vestido, esta vez púrpura. No era feo, pero tampoco era de su estilo. No estaba segura sobre cómo se sentía al tener que volver a acostarse con él. Tampoco lograba comprender por qué Malfoy deseaba meter en su cama a alguien como ella. Durante sus años escolares, él siempre se esforzó por dejar bien en claro lo repugnante que ella era. Sin embargo, se las había ingeniado y maquinado para llevarla a su cama. Pagaba por el simple hecho de tenerla. Y por lo que pudo apreciar, Malfoy no pareció contenerse anoche.

También había sido considerado, no le había echado en cara su situación, ni se había burlado. Hermione no podía entender su actuar, pero decidió no pensar más en eso.

Le asustaba tener que volver a verlo, pero aún así no dudó en ir a su mansión a la hora acordada.

—Estás aquí —dijo él cuando llegó—. Acércate.

Ella se acercó al escritorio donde él estaba sentado. No estaba segura de lo que él quería. ¿Se suponía que debía besarlo? El pensamiento hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Ni aunque fuera un acto cordial lo haría. Lo odiaba, pero no podía negar que lo necesitaba. Malfoy la había convertido en un ser dependiente. A lo mejor, así era como se sentían las mujeres que se casaban con maridos ricos. Aunque esto no era una elección para ella, era una absoluta necesidad. No entendía por qué alguien soportaría esto por elección.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó él.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijeron y sintió algo frío rodear su cuello. Notó las manos del hombre abrochar algo a su espalda, ajustándolo. Era obvio que era un collar.

Cuando Malfoy terminó, Hermione bajó la vista y vio que era un collar de oro con una preciosa amatista. Era del tamaño perfecto; ni muy pequeño, ni muy llamativo. Combinaba con el vestido.

—¿Me estás regalando joyas? —preguntó ella.

—¿No lo quieres? —cuestionó Malfoy sorprendido.

—Es sólo que no me lo esperaba —respondió ella, y tocó la piedra—. Es bonito.

—Eres tan ingenua —dijo tomándola del brazo—. Es hora de irnos.

—¿Irnos? —Hermione fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de desaparecer del lugar. La chica sintió náusea cuando llegaron. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Distinguió un pasillo oscuro, que era evidente de una linda casa.

Draco la llevó por todo el pasillo hasta dar con una puerta, la cual abrió, inundando el pasillo de luz y risas proveniente de esa habitación. Él hizo un gesto para que entrara y así lo hizo.

Era un comedor lleno de Slytherin y chicas preciosas en vestidos brillantes. Quedaba claro que acababan de terminar de cenar y se disponían a pasar un buen rato.

El salón pareció quedar un poco en silencio cuando los vieron entrar.

—Como lo prometí, aquí está mi nueva chica —Draco anunció dirigiéndose a la multitud.

—Esa es… ¡Esa es Granger! —exclamó Theodore Nott levantándose rápidamente de la silla. Se acercó a Hermione y la cogió de las manos, alzándolas ligeramente. No tardó mucho en soltar una risotada—. ¿En qué lugar del mundo la encontraste?

—En una mugrienta panadería —contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras, en un tono aburrido.

—Pensé que había muerto —dijo Nott—, Marcus. Mira, es Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que siempre acompañaba a Potter.

—Lo recuerdo, Nott, estuve ahí —respondió Marcus con sorna—. Esto merece un brindis, sin duda.

—Así que, ¿ha estado aquí durante todo este tiempo? —Theo le preguntó a Draco.

—Sí —respondió éste sin inmutarse, comenzando a caminar hacía la mesa.

 _«Estoy aquí»_ Hermione pensó para sí misma, molesta al ver que hablaban de ella como si no estuviera allí.

—Siéntate —le indicó Theo en voz baja, señalando un par de asientos libres alrededor de la mesa. Él regresó a la misma, sentándose junto a una chica rubia.

Hermione siguió su ejemplo y tomó asiento en una de las sillas vacías. Una chica le ofreció una copa de vino y Hermione la agradeció con una sonrisa. Los chicos también bebían vino, al igual que sustancias alcohólicas más fuertes. Todos ellos parecían observarla en algún momento, pero nadie se atrevió a entablar conversación con ella.

Siguiendo los movimientos de los demás, se atrevió a coger en un platillo un poco de queso y galletitas de la mesa, y bebió despacio de su vino. Notó a su vez, que todas las mujeres estaban usando vestidos brillantes. También resultó obvio que ninguna de aquellas mujeres parecía esposas de nadie.

Le tomó un tiempo a Hermione entender que estaba rodeada de amantes. Obviamente eran las chicas con las que ellos estaban de juerga, mientras las esposas estaban, donde sea que estuvieran.

Estuvo sentada durante un largo tiempo viendo cómo los hombres se emborrachaban poco a poco, flirteando hasta la saciedad con sus chicas. Draco no la observó ni le prestó atención ni una sola vez, para tranquilidad de Hermione que no se molestó en lo más mínimo. Malfoy parecía muy ocupado hablando y riéndose con sus amigos mientras las bebidas fluían.

Mientras estudiaba a la multitud, Hermione notó la rivalidad que algunas chicas se profesaban. Algunas de ellas competían por la atención de alguno de los hombres. Mientras pasaba el tiempo el grupo se volvía cada vez más ruidoso.

Por mucho que odiara a Draco, no podía negar que era atractivo. Él nunca había tenido problemas para atraer a las chicas en Hogwarts. Para Hermione, carecía de sentido que Draco Malfoy tuviera que pagar para que una chica estuviera con él e incluso forzarla como había hecho con ella, arrebatándole el trabajo y su único modo de supervivencia.

De todas formas, las demás personas estaban haciendo lo mismo; probablemente las otras mujeres en esta sala estaban recibiendo un pago.

Theo Nott y Marcus Flint estaban hablando de ella. No era difícil darse cuenta, no hacían ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Para pesar de Hermione, comentaban sobre sus "recursos". Hablaban como si fueran conocedores de caballos, ella pensó amargada, tal vez pronto estarían estudiándole los dientes.

Unos cuantos helados aparecieron en una esquina de la mesa y Hermione se apresuró a levantarse para poder servirse un poco. Era la oportunidad perfecta para tomar un respiro. La mujer rubia, que estaba junto a Theodore Nott, se unió a ella en la mesa.

—Me llamo Constance —se presentó la chica rubia alzando la mano.

—Hermione —dijo la castaña estrechando la mano de la mujer. La rubia era guapísima. La podrían confundir con una muñeca Barbie sin ningún problema.

—Todos me llaman Connie —comentó la chica sonriendo—. Estoy con Theo. Creo que coincidimos en Hogwarts un par de veces.

—Lo siento —respondió Hermione—. No me acuerdo.

—Eras pequeña por aquel entonces —Connie le regaló una de las sonrisas más brillantes que Hermione hubiera visto jamás.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí —continuó Connie—. Oí que trabajabas en una panadería, ¿no?

—Así es —confirmó Hermione.

—Entonces todo esto debe ser nuevo para ti —susurró Connie acercándose un poco más a la castaña—. ¿Estás viviendo con Draco?

—No, tengo mi propio apartamento —respondió Hermione, no muy segura hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—¿En el _BM_? —preguntó la rubia curiosa.

—Sí.

—Yo también tengo un apartamento por esa zona, pero no vivo allí. Theo me ofreció la oportunidad de vivir en una casa de campo.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione—. ¿Hace cuánto que están… juntos?

—Alrededor de cuatro meses —respondió Connie—. Antes de estar con él iba a reuniones más tranquilas, la mayoría eran de Ravenclaw. Yo era Ravenclaw en Hogwarts.

—¿Son todas hijas de muggles? —preguntó Hermione.

—No todas. Por ejemplo, esa chica —Connie señaló a una morena, sentada en el regazo de Blaise Zabinni, que se dejaba manosear los pechos sin ningún pudor—. Anthea, es mestiza, pero estoy segura que no descuidará la oportunidad de hacerlo saber.

Hermione entendió el mensaje entre líneas y compartió una mirada cómplice con Connie. Hermione dedujo que tal vez, ella y Connie podrían tener más cosas en común. Tal vez incluso podría ser una potencial amiga.

—Bonito collar —comentó Connie comenzando a servirse un poco de helado en un segundo tazón.

—Fue un regalo.

Connie sonrió.

—Buen comienzo —comentó agarrando los dos tazones y regresó a la mesa.

Hermione pensó que fue un comentario extraño. Observó cómo Connie le dio el segundo tazón a Nott para después sentarse a su lado, mostrándole una sonrisa brillante.

Hermione se preguntó si debería servirle un tazón también a Malfoy. Pero no lo hizo, no creía que pudiese hacerlo. Además, de todos modos, Draco no parecía demasiado interesado en el helado. Estaba ocupado riéndose. Riendo tan fuerte que sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo.

Nunca lo había visto reír antes. Le cambiaba la cara por completo. Tenía unos dientes perfectos, por supuesto. En estos últimos días sólo había podido observar a un Draco ceñudo y constantemente irritado. Se dio cuenta, de que tal vez había más en él de lo que supuso en un principio. Tampoco le había visto ebrio antes.

Blaise y la chica mestiza comenzaron entonces con su festín, besándose y acariciándose públicamente. Hermione que se sentaba frente a ellos, no supo dónde mirar, por lo que comenzó a estudiar los retratos ancestrales colgados en las paredes. Mirándolos, pudo constatar que se encontraban en la mansión Flint. La familia Flint no había sido bendecida en el área dental como los Malfoy.

Una vez que Blaise y la chica comenzaron, la pasión pareció contagiarse por toda la sala. Pronto, la atención de Hermione se vio llamada por una mano, que se posó sobre su hombro.

—Es hora de que me lleves a la cama, chica —dijo Malfoy. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por pronunciar correctamente cada palabra, aunque se notaba que estaba claramente borracho.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento, dudando sobre qué hacer. Draco le pasó el brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—Creo que la mejor opción será aparecerse con los Polvos Flu —dijo él, llevándola hasta la gran chimenea para desaparecer de allí.

Draco estuvo un poco inestable cuando regresaron a la mansión Black, pero aún así se hizo con el control atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y la besó. Hermione pudo saborear el alcohol en sus labios. Sabía a vino.

—Llévame arriba —dijo él—. Creo que esta noche he bebido demasiado.

Hermione le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le ayudó a mantenerse estable mientras subían las escaleras. En cierto modo no quería subir. Él estaba completamente borracho, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Draco la alzó el rostro con una mano, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. La observó a los ojos y puso algunos mechones detrás de su oreja, despejando su rostro.

—Hueles divinamente —dijo Malfoy y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hermione—. Adoro este perfume.

—Vamos Malfoy, estoy en quiebra, incluso ya hasta me comí los condimentos de mi despensa. Comprar perfume no ha estado precisamente en mi lista de prioridades.

Hermione pudo darse cuenta que él no estaba escuchando. En cambio, la observaba y empujaba sus caderas contra ella.

—No debería de haber bebido tanto —se maldijo él—. Ahora estoy demasiado ebrio.

Hermione supo a lo que se refería Draco. El rubio estaba demasiado borracho para acostarse con ella. Oh qué pena, pensó la castaña sarcásticamente.

—Te traeré un poco de agua —dijo ella antes de que él cambiara de opinión—. Beber un poco de agua te ayudará a levantarte mejor mañana.

Hermione se soltó de su agarre y lo empujó sobre la cama.

—Siempre tan mandona —dijo él y se rio más fuerte de lo que el comentario ameritaba.

Cuando ella regresó del baño con el vaso de agua entre sus manos, Draco ya estaba durmiendo. Sus piernas sobresalían del colchón y sus brazos estaban totalmente desplegados. Estaba roncando. Hermione le quitó las botas y lo acomodó en la cama, tapándolo con la manta.

—Duerme bien, Malfoy —susurró Hermione—. Espero que los insectos que tengas en la cama te coman vivo.

Apagó todas las luces de la habitación antes de sacudir la cabeza y marcharse.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Seis**_

 _ **Notas:**_ KHÉ? ¿Dos capítulos seguidos? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza y olvidaste que ya habías actualizado? Las respuestas a esas preguntas son: sí y no. Pero me pillaron con tiempo y con ganas de actualizar así que… aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta gran historia.

Este capítulo fue hecho por _**Sunset82**_ , yo solo metí mi cuchara para hacer unos cambios muy puntuales XD ya, admito que fue por eso que actualice tan rápido XD.

Disfruten la lectura y muchas gracias por todos sus bellísimos comentarios, me alegraron el día.

 _Guest SALESIA:_ Definitivamente estaba muy apurado, además, a él poco le importa si ella disfruta o no. Sabes, creo que tienes razón, al menos las viejitas y Hermione pudieron comer algo. ¡Ohhh! Ya vas a saber sobre las "indiscreciones" de cada uno y también un poquito más sobre el matrimonio de Draco. Aunque desde ya te digo que en esta sociedad las mujeres no tienen amantes, lo sé, es injusto, ¿verdad? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, besitos.

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde, Hermione recibió una nota en la que Draco solicitaba su presencia inmediatamente. Era una nota concisa y si hubiese sido enviada por alguien que le importaba, se hubiera preocupado. Arrugó la nota y la arrojó al fuego. Iría, pero terminaría su sándwich primero. Seguramente, él no se estaba desangrado.

Entró en la chimenea tan pronto terminó su sándwich, sentía un poco de curiosidad por ver cuál era la emergencia. Cuando llegó allí, la casa estaba completamente silenciosa.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó, cuando no vio a nadie.

—¡En el estudio! —gritó en respuesta.

—No, no, no —dijo cuando ella entró al estudio—. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Mi ropa —expresó, molesta de que él hiciera un escándalo por su ropa, mientras él aún estaba en bata. De seda, por supuesto, flojamente atada, por lo que mostraba gran parte de su pecho.

—Cuando te dije que usar un saco era algo apropiado —él comentó—. ¿No tienes ningún sentido de la moda o, aunque sea un vestido?

—Lo hiciste sonar como una emergencia. Vine de inmediato —ella respondió.

—¿Y esto es lo que usas?

—No me paseo en bata por el _BM_.

—De acuerdo, siempre deberás vestirte apropiadamente cuando vengas aquí.

—Entonces, qué cosa sería más apropiada a las dos de la tarde. ¿Mi ropa actual o un simple vestido? —preguntó, molesta por lo ridícula que era la conversación.

—Eso nunca será apropiado —repitió, agitando su mano despectivamente.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia? — Hermione intentó cambiar el tema.

—Estoy jodidamente caliente —él dijo, todavía mirando su vestido de lana marrón.

—Eso no constituye una emergencia.

—Nunca dije que fuera una emergencia y sí, lo es —respondió—. Me molestó que no estuvieses allí esta mañana. Estoy extremadamente nervioso y ahora necesito que extiendas esas hermosas piernas tuyas.

Con un movimiento de su varita, su vestido se desintegró.

—¡Oye! —Hermione gritó y trató de cubrirse con sus manos.

—Creo que ya discutimos suficiente sobre esa monstruosidad. Ahora, obviamente, tenemos que discutir sobre esos trapos a los que llamas ropa interior.

—Es todo lo que tengo —ella dijo antes de que él también los desintegrara. Ella intentó cubrirse con más vehemencia.

—Ahora siéntate en el escritorio.

Hermione no respondió. Nuevamente una parte de su cerebro estaba entrando en pánico. Sabía muy bien que ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales antes y que él esperaba que lo hicieran de nuevo, cada vez que lo deseara, pero para ella era muy difícil aceptar la idea.

Draco levantó una ceja ante su falta de respuesta. Le tomó a Hermione unos segundos más llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que sus opciones todavía eran muy limitadas; y por ahora, el mejor resultado para mejorar su vida incluiría poner su trasero en el maldito escritorio.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lentamente comenzó a acercarse más al escritorio, subiéndose mientras trataba de ocultar sus partes más íntimas. No tenía sentido seguir intentándolo, pero todavía lo hacía. Se sentó en el escritorio, desnuda, cubriendo sus pechos, sintiéndose como una imbécil.

—Abre tus piernas —ordenó desde donde la estaba mirando.

Los dientes de Hermione se romperían si los seguía apretando. Ella separó sus piernas unos dos centímetros.

—Ahora eso no va a funcionar —dijo con su sonrisa más malvada. Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto me provoca el que actúes toda virginal?

Él levantó sus piernas y se posó entre ellas. Hermione pudo sentir el estado de ánimo que su actitud le provocaba, obviamente estaba desnudo debajo de la bata. La seda se deslizaba contra sus piernas y la presión de sus manos sobre sus caderas le exigía que se tumbara en el escritorio.

Él jugó con sus piernas un poco, pasando la punta de sus dedos arriba y abajo por la piel de sus muslos internos. Su atención estaba completamente enfocada en su cuerpo ahora.

—Mueve tu brazo —dijo al observar que Hermione mantenía su brazo sobre sus pechos mientras se recostaba. Su rostro pareció relajarse mientras sus ojos vagaban por su cuerpo.

Hermione se sintió desconectada de su cuerpo mientras lo miraba. Las manos de Draco vagaron hasta sus pechos y los amasaron ligeramente. Podía sentir lo duro que estaba cuando presionó contra ella.

Realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era, pero de cerca, parecía mucho más grande que ella. Sus muñecas eran más gruesas, sus manos eran más grandes y sus dedos más largos y pálidos, y eran más cálidos de lo que sugería su blanca piel. Con la luz del sol podía ver los músculos de su pecho y estómago. Tan masculino. Ella estaba menos sorprendida con su cuerpo esta vez, ya lo había visto antes.

Él siseó cuando entró en ella. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo entrar del todo. Estaba haciendo un sonido como si acabara de probar algo que era increíblemente delicioso. Lentamente se retiró y su cuerpo se resistió al movimiento, igual a como lo había hecho al entrar. Sus ojos tenían una mirada serena y distante mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro y fuera de ella.

—A veces, Granger, la vida es hermosa —dijo y comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer ante esa declaración. No encajaba exactamente con sus sentimientos en ese momento en particular. Ella no estaba sufriendo exactamente, por lo que estaba agradecida, pero esto era más un ejercicio intelectual para ella. Al igual que la vez anterior, parecía terminar estudiándolo, separada de las acciones en sí.

Él claramente disfrutaba del sexo, ella suponía que todos los hombres disfrutaban del sexo, pero los chicos con quienes había estado antes, se habían preocupado por su comodidad y placer. A Malfoy no le importaba eso y todo lo que hacía era para su propio placer y no parecía tener ningún inconveniente al respecto.

Ahora él la había agarrado por las caderas y la estaba golpeando. Su expresión parecía una mezcla entre una sonrisa y dolor y el enfoque de su mirada se perdió por completo mientras se corría, gimiendo mientras se adentraba con fuerza en el cuerpo de Hermione.

Se apoyó pesadamente contra el escritorio cuando terminó. La vida volvió lentamente a su rostro y le dio una mirada algo desconcertada durante unos segundos.

Ella se dio unos golpes en su trasero mientras él se ponía y ajustaba su bata.

—Encantadora —él dijo.

Probablemente ese era el cumplido más grande que le había hecho. No lo estaba aceptando, sólo reconocía que era uno.

—Quiero que te quedes a pasar la noche cuando estés aquí —expresó cuando Hermione se sentó—. En lugar de dejarme frustrado y ansioso.

—No puedo —señaló—. Hay personas que dependen de mí.

—Seguramente las ancianas no te necesitan en medio de la noche —respondió él.

—¿Qué pasa si sucede algo? ¿Qué pasa si hay un incendio? —explicó. Quedarse a dormir con Draco no era algo que quisiera hacer. Lo que estaban haciendo ya era bastante malo. Su expresión le decía que no era una opción que ella quisiera considerar.

Draco no dijo nada. Pasó la lengua por los dientes y pareció concedérselo.

—No tengo ropa —Hermione dijo—. Has destruido mi ropa.

Draco sonrió de nuevo.

—Tal y como me gusta.

—Voy a congelarme hasta los huesos sentada aquí desnuda —ella argumentó—. Seguramente tienes algunas prendas de mujer. Estoy bastante segura de que no soy la única que ha estado aquí. Algunas de ellas habrán olvidado algunas prendas de vestir en el camino.

—Es cierto, pero no guardo recuerdos.

—No puedo irme a casa desnuda.

—Supongo que tendrías que quedarte aquí entonces —bromeó, pero la expresión asesina en el rostro de Hermione constataba su falta de diversión—. Tendrás que ponerte algo de mi ropa.

—Le pediré a una de las chicas que te lleve de compras —dijo mientras la conducía a la planta alta—. Parece que necesitas de todo y no creas que no noté tus zapatos. Para qué fueron hechos, ¿arar los campos?

Él fue fiel a su palabra. Connie estuvo en su puerta al día siguiente.

—Amo ir de compras —le dijo con una brillante sonrisa—. Mi actividad favorita, especialmente cuando otras personas pagan.

—No lo hubiera imaginado —Hermione respondió. A decir verdad, toda la cuestión de las compras nunca había sido de su agrado, con la excepción de comprar libros. Pero de alguna manera, Hermione no creía que la librería estuviera en el itinerario de hoy.

Connie la condujo por el Callejón Diagon, había forzado a Hermione a ponerse un vestido, estaban caminando por la calle vestidas como árboles de Navidad.

—Ahora, vestidos primero, después ropa íntima, luego zapatos y accesorios —Connie dijo—. Me dijo que necesitabas todo un guardarropa.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un torbellino. Connie la guió en varias direcciones, Hermione sólo se probaba las cosas, no veía exactamente en qué se diferenciaban unas prendas de otras, pero aparentemente algunos colores la harían explotar, Hermione no tenía idea a qué se refería.

—¿Te ha dado más joyería? —Connie preguntó.

—¿Debo comprar joyas también? —Hermione dijo agotada.

—No tonta —Connie se rio—. Realmente no sabes cómo funciona esto, ¿verdad?

Hermione no intentó adivinar, porque no estaba segura de a qué se refería Connie.

—Ellos te proveen —Connie dijo y tiró de Hermione en un asiento en la calle—. Pagan por todas tus necesidades. Las joyas son el plan de jubilación.

—Obviamente no quieren dar demasiado, porque entonces huirás, pero también les da algo de estatus darles a sus amantes buena joyería. Lo cual, por supuesto, debe ser sólo en ciertas oportunidades. En ese sentido, Draco Malfoy es una buena opción. Le gusta mostrar su riqueza. No hay nada peor que un purasangre tacaño.

La mente de Hermione rápidamente se dirigió a Ron, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Es eso lo que somos, ¿queridas? —preguntó Hermione, odiando la etiqueta. Ella había evitado el problema de las etiquetas tanto como pudo. Ser una amante la hacía querer gritar hasta la muerte.

—Si estos fuesen los tiempos antiguos, seríamos cortesanas —Connie dijo con su largo cuello estirándose hacia arriba—. Básicamente hay dos formas de jugar el juego —dijo con un tono más serio—. Puedes ir por la ruta de la abundancia y acumular suficiente riqueza para retirarte, o puedes encontrar un patrocinador.

—¿Un patrocinador? —Hermione preguntó—. ¿Como los que tiene los artistas?

—Más o menos —Connie dijo con una sonrisa—. Un patrocinador es un hombre que quiere un compañero constante. Generalmente son un poco mayores, quizás viudos. Quizás un hombre menos ambicioso. Básicamente, están buscando un sustituto de una esposa.

—¿Por qué no sólo tienen una esposa y ya? —Hermione preguntó.

—Podrían, pero sus opciones de esposas potenciales son mucho más limitadas. Puede que no aspiren a tener una esposa joven y atractiva, después de todo, las familias aceptan propuestas. Alguien puede ser muy atractivo para uno de nosotros, independientemente de sus aspiraciones. Y alguien con perspectivas menos estelares, es poco probable que obtenga a alguien que remotamente pueda ser fértil, por lo que pueden elegir a una vieja y amargada sangre pura o a una de nosotras. Y seamos sinceras, las chicas sangre pura no siempre son bendecidas en el departamento de looks, incluso en los mejores tiempos.

—Todo suena un poco maquiavélico —Hermione dijo.

—Entre los chicos de Slytherin no vas a encontrar un patrocinador, especialmente no entre los hombres más jóvenes —Connie continuó—. Algunos prefieren la ruta del cliente no habitual y encuentran la felicidad allí. En mi caso, prefiero la riqueza, no es necesario depender de los caprichos de un hombre cuando se tiene dinero en efectivo. No se puede depender de los hombres constantemente, sin importar cuánta devoción eterna profesen. Así que, si sólo tomas una cosa de esta conversación, la única regla a tener en cuenta es: No te enamores.

—No hay posibilidad allí —Hermione dijo con un bufido.

—Bueno —Connie dijo—. Draco Malfoy cambia a las chicas como calcetines. No se queda con una por mucho tiempo, así que toma lo que puedas obtener antes de que sea hora de seguir adelante. Considera dónde quieres ir después. Si eres inteligente, todo lo que decidas ocurrirá.

«Preferiría volver a trabajar en la panadería», Hermione pensó con tristeza. Esto no era algo con lo que se sentía realmente cómoda.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Siete**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Hello people! ¿Cómo han estado? Por mi parte les cuento que he estado llena de parciales y trabajos, odio los términos de semestre/trimestre, me quitan el poco tiempo libre que tengo. En otras noticias, ¿adivinen quién se ira a hiatus por los finales y para trabajar en los fics durante las vacaciones de verano? Así es, yo XD para los lectores que me conocen sabrán que esto es algo que también hice el año pasado, además este hiatus es la única forma en la que les puedo asegurar que seguirán teniendo capítulos. Espero comprendan. Bueno gente hermosa, nos estaríamos volviendo a ver en… abril del 2019 XD es mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero les prometo que valdrá la pena. Besos a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, ustedes son lo mejor.

 _Guest SALESIA:_ Hola. Tienes toda la razón, Draco no ha tratado mal a Hermione, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo idiota que es ese Malfoy, podría volverse algo malvado con el tiempo. Para serte sincera yo creo que Astoria prefiere ignorar el hecho de que Draco se anda liando con Hermione, al menos así lo siento yo. Así es, Conni será una especie de guía para Hermione en esta "situación" que está viviendo. Una revolución no estaría mal XD espero que este capítulo respondiera algunos de tus dudas. Besos y gracias por leer.

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

Hermione no tenía idea que era posible comprar una gran cantidad de ropa en un solo día. Todos sus nuevos vestidos no cabrían en su pequeño armario. Ahora tenía vestidos de brillantes colores, vestidos de día, vestidos informales y otros que eran aún tan formales como para asistir incluso a una boda.

Compró zapatos, bufandas, incluso guantes. ¿Dónde diablos se suponía que usaría guantes? Compraron lencería, lo que incomodó terriblemente a Hermione, portaligas de encaje y medias de seda. Ella ahora tenía un guardarropa como el de una heroína de alguna novela histórica. Todas las prendas eran de colores brillantes o colores pastel. Esos eran los colores de las mujeres de baja reputación. Las esposas usaban colores más modestos, como el negro, gris o marrón. Hermione se preguntó quién decidió esas cosas. Alguien realmente decidió que debía existir una clara demarcación entre las mujeres de buena y mala reputación. ¿Era esto algo que el consejo había decidido o simplemente sucedió?

La presencia de Hermione había sido solicitada para esa noche. En su armario ahora tenía dos vestidos verdes, pero se veía extraña usando los colores de Slytherin. No iba a darle la impresión de que lo apoyaba. No estaba del todo segura de lo que quería decir, pero sabía que no iba a vestirse de verde.

Ella se preparó y entró en la casa de Draco por medio de la red _Flu_. Él estaba esperándola, vestido con un traje. Estaba bebiendo whisky. Ellos obviamente iban a ir a algún lado.

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó. Era una situación terriblemente familiar y Draco levantó una ceja con sorpresa. Hermione no estaba segura de por qué preguntó, en realidad pensó que él le diría lo rápido que pensaba emborracharse esta noche.

Draco no respondió, pero en cambio la miró.

—Mejor —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba para tomarla del codo, obviamente estaba hablando de lo que estaba usando—. ¿Disfrutaste gastando mi dinero?

—Disfrutar no sería la descripción más precisa —Hermione dijo—. Exhaustivo sería más preciso.

—Eres una chica extraña, Granger.

—¿Porque para mí ir de compras no es lo más emocionante de la vida?

—Bueno, por supuesto que no, lo más emocionante soy yo —él dijo con total confianza.

Hermione no pudo evitar resoplar. El agarre de Draco se apretó alrededor de su codo mientras se aparecían en su destino. Era otra casa de algún Slytherin. Ella podría adivinarlo por la decoración.

Por los rasgos faciales de las personas en los retratos, ella supuso que esta era la casa de Zabini. La fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo. Connie le sonrió mientras caminaba detrás de Draco.

Zabini estaba persiguiendo a una bonita chica que se reía como tonta. La chica mestiza de cabello oscuro no estaba allí. Connie confirmó que había sido reemplazada por la alegre rubia.

Blaise actuaba como si estuviera completamente encaprichado por la nueva y curvilínea chica. Según Connie, aparentemente Blaise se enamoraba rápidamente y él se desenamoraba con la misma rapidez, pero estaba completamente convencido de que se había enamorado en ese momento. Connie enfatizaba la palabra amor como si fuera un eufemismo.

Hermione aceptó de mala gana que le esperaba otra noche de jolgorio junto a la joven multitud de Slytherin. Ella no había tenido tiempo de comer, así que se entretuvo degustando de los diferentes aperitivos que había en la habitación. Draco ya estaba conversando con Nott. Parecían estar riendo de algo y Hermione se preguntó de qué tipo de cosas hablaban.

Las voces se hicieron progresivamente más fuertes. Blaise y la nueva niña habían desaparecido y la mayoría de los otros estaban jugando un juego que implicaba beber de un vaso que levitaba, mientras que los otros participantes hacían todo lo posible por distraer lo suficiente al jugador como para que este dejara caer el vaso. Estaban empezando a emborracharse y la capacidad de atención estaba disminuyendo.

Era el turno de Flint de hacer levitar el vaso y la determinación en su rostro se mantuvo hasta que Draco mencionó algo sobre haberse follado a Armenda Fudham en el aula de Adivinación durante el sexto año. Esto hizo que ambos se carcajearan y el vaso de vidrio se rompió en el suelo.

Nott lo intentó después y se las arregló bastante bien, hasta que los demás se cansaron de su fortaleza y le hicieron cosquillas hasta que dejó caer el vaso. Ahora que había visto a los chicos de Slytherin haciéndose cosquillas, Hermione decidió que ya lo había visto todo en el mundo. Su mente automáticamente concluyó que debía contarle esto a Harry, el pensamiento la entristeció. Era gracioso, su mente no aceptaba que Harry ya no estaba vivo, pero no tuvo problemas para aceptar que Ron ya no figuraba en su vida.

Malcolm Baddock se unió a la fiesta. Hermione no lo había visto antes y él se giró abruptamente cuando la vio. Una espeluznante sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del hombre y Hermione se sintió realmente incómoda al verlo. Siempre le había parecido espeluznante y aparentemente eso no había cambiado. Los otros chicos parecieron recibirlo con entusiasmo.

Connie logró acorralar a Theo y después de una rápida conversación en la cual le acariciaba las solapas de la chaqueta. Ella hizo unas muecas coquetas y soltó un par de risitas mientras le susurraba algo. Theo le sonrió dulcemente y luego se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Lo que sea que Connie quisiera, lo consiguió. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que acababa de ver a una maestra en acción.

Connie le dijo adiós a Hermione y salió de la habitación. Ella estaba dejando la fiesta esa noche. De alguna manera, ella logró que Theo aceptara dejarla ir. Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que irse era una posibilidad. Miró a Draco y se preguntó cómo podría hacer lo mismo.

Habían dejado de jugar ahora y estaban sentados, riéndose de alguna anécdota o broma. Flint azotaba ligeramente a una chica que estaba sobre su regazo, reprendiéndola de forma tan degradante y a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto.

Hermione consideró cómo debería acercarse a él. Tal vez ella sólo podría preguntar, decidió intentarlo y se acercó, él estaba completamente absorto charlando con los demás de todos modos, así que tal vez no le importaría si ella se iba del lugar. Cuando llegó allí, Draco la sentó en su regazo y Hermione se puso rígida como una tabla.

—Realmente necesitas relajarte, Granger —él arrastró las palabras—. Esta es una fiesta y te estás comportando como si esto fuera un funeral.

—Simplemente no es mi tipo de fiesta —ella dijo tratando de formular una estrategia para poder irse.

—Simplemente no te sientes cómoda fuera de la biblioteca ¿eh? —él preguntó y se rio—. Sólo tienes dos estados de ánimo, feliz y come libros.

Hermione estaba enojada y podía sentir que la ira aumentaba dentro de ella.

—Me gustaría irme ahora —Hermione dijo. Tal vez un enfoque directo sería lo mejor. Quizás estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para concedérselo.

—No lo creo —se rio aún más fuerte—. En serio, tienes que relajarte un poco Granger. Únete a la fiesta. No todo se trata de mostrarle a la gente lo frígida que eres.

—No soy... —ella comenzó, pero no continuó y sólo decidió bajarse de su regazo. Él la abrazó mientras ella luchaba.

—Esto debe ser corregido, vas a lastimarte. Creo que necesitas una lección —dijo y sacó su varita—. _Imperio_.

Hermione sintió que la maldición la inundaba, quitándole el control mientras Malfoy llenaba su mente por completo. Su cuerpo se relajó completamente contra él, mientras su mente intentaba restablecer el control. Las ganas de complacerlo resonaban fuerte en su mente, borrando cualquier intento que ella hiciera por liberarse una y otra vez.

—Baila —ordenó y Hermione se soltó de su agarre, se subió a la mesa y comenzó a bailar. Las risas resonaban en la habitación y Hermione sólo sonreía dulcemente mientras bailaba para la audiencia.

Las órdenes de Draco inundaban su mente y estaba perdiendo su propia identidad, ya que la voluntad de Malfoy se convertía en el centro del universo.

Le ordenó que desabrochara los botones de su vestido y ella obedeció, luego deslizó un tirante por su hombro y brazo. Él la estaba haciendo realizar un striptease. Hermione se dio cuenta de que su vestido estaba en el suelo, pero su autoconciencia terminó por desaparecer en microsegundos.

Ella estaba bailando sobre la mesa en ropa interior. Su mente luchó aún más fuerte cuando él le ordenó que se quitara el sujetador, pero no tenía sentido, no podía pelear.

No le pidió que se quitara más prendas, pero siguió bailando sobre la mesa durante lo que debieron ser años. Él la estaba mirando y la hacía sonreír. Los otros también la miraban con lujuria mientras ella giraba sus caderas, sacudiendo su cabello y provocándolos.

En lo profundo de su conciencia, Hermione estaba absolutamente mortificada. Eventualmente le ordenó que dejara de bailar, se vistiera y que se parara junto a él. Draco no soltó la maldición hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en su casa.

Lo primero que hizo fue darle una bofetada lo más fuerte que pudo. El sonido del golpe fue tan estridente, que casi sonó como el disparo de una pistola.

Draco cayó sobre una silla gracias al impacto.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —le gritó.

—Fue sólo para que tuvieras algo de diversión.

—Me forzaste contra mi voluntad —ella dijo—. Una imperdonable.

—Vamos. No estuvo tan mal —dijo. Arrastraba las palabras un poco más de lo normal—. Te veías bien.

—Se llaman imperdonables Malfoy, porque son imperdonables —Hermione estaba temblando de ira.

—Está bien, lo siento —concedió y se acercó a ella por detrás—. Fue algo estúpido. Estaba borracho.

—Eso no lo excusa —respondió y le quitó las manos de encima.

—Dije que lo sentía —remarcó, con una mirada tímida—. Prometo que nunca volveré a hacerlo.

—No me importa escuchar tus sinceras disculpas —Hermione dijo—. Este pequeño experimento ha terminado.

—Vamos, Granger —dijo. Intentó agarrarla, pero falló. Sus reflejos de buscador lo abandonaron por completo gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió.

Hermione se dirigió a la chimenea y regresó al _BM_ , escuchó sus protestas, pero no le importó. No logró llegar a casa antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir. Ella nunca se había sentido tan utilizada en su vida. ¿Qué más debería haber esperado de él? Se reprendió a sí misma.

Ella no iba a verlo de nuevo. No le importaba cuál fuese el resultado, no dejaría que abusaran de ella de esa forma otra vez. Necesitaba un baño y no le importaba si eran las dos de la mañana. Se talló el cuerpo aproximadamente una hora entera, antes de que finalmente se sintiera mejor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Ocho**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Oh Dios mío! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que publique un capitulo, pero ya estoy de vuelta en las pistas y vengo recargada con muchos capítulos para ustedes mis bellezas. No sé qué más decirles aparte del típico: "Espero que disfruten del capítulo". ¡Oh! Y también les dejo el recordatorio de mi política de actualizaciones mensuales. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos a todos.

 _Guest Guest:_ Gracias a ti por leer cariño.

 _Guest OriRiver:_ Me tarde un poco, pero aquí hay otro capítulo. Espero te guste.

 _Guest SALESIA:_ ¡Hola! ¡Oh wow! Sí que estuviste ocupada durante el año pasado. Jajaja, tienes toda la razón, nuestro Draco nunca conserva por mucho tiempo a sus mujeres/amantes. Créeme que Hermione intenta hacer la vista gorda ante Draco, pero le es difícil, aún tiene mucho resentimiento contra él. En este caso los sangre pura le dan joyas, ropa y hasta casas a sus amantes, así que supongo que eso es mucho mejor que darles dinero en efectivo XD espero este capítulo fuese de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo, besos.

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

Al día siguiente Hermione todavía estaba enojada. En realidad, ella se sentía disgustada y herida, aunque no podía entender por qué estaba herida. No es como si ella confiara en él, ni mucho menos, pero dolía que la trataran de esa forma. Sin embargo, algo sentía que de igual manera él debió haber cuidado de ella.

Quizás Connie tenía razón y esto era estrictamente una transacción financiera. La preocupación no se extendió más allá de darte sustento económico. Si ella iba a sobrevivir en este mundo, tendría que volverse más dura y no debería esperar ridículamente que Draco Malfoy estuviera pendiente de ella. Este no era un mundo donde alguien la cuidaría.

Excepto por tal vez Edna y Delia. Sabían que algo andaba mal y estaban intentando desesperadamente hacerla sentir bien. No iba a decirles exactamente lo que le sucedió, aunque podía imaginar a Delia caminando toda temblorosa hacia Draco y lo golpearía con su bolso. Al menos ese pensamiento consiguió sacarle una carcajada.

Hermione tenía que pensar qué iba a hacer ahora. Tendría que vender el collar que él le regaló. Probablemente eso las mantendría por unos meses, pero después tendría que hacer algo. Consideró vender su ropa nueva, lo que prolongaría su supervivencia por un poco más de tiempo.

Ella sabía lo que Connie le diría, que conservara la ropa y que buscara a alguien rico y generoso. Se preguntó qué diría Connie sobre lo que Draco hizo. ¿Se suponía que debía soportar algo así? No conocía a Connie lo suficiente como para juzgar cómo reaccionaría ante algo así. Connie probablemente era lo suficientemente inteligente como para nunca encontrarse en semejante situación. Hermione odiaba sentirse estúpida.

Al menos el día era bonito. El sol brillaba haciendo que el frío invernal se alejara. El clima eventualmente cambió en los próximos días, al igual que el estado de ánimo de Hermione.

Sabía que necesitaba comenzar a pensar qué hacer. La mendicidad no era algo atractivo y si no fuera inteligente, estaría en la calle trabajando como prostituta, el que era un destino aún peor.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, así que le escribió una nota a Connie pidiéndole que la aconsejara. Le agradaba bastante la idea de tener un patrocinador. Un hombre amable, con quien tener una vida tranquila y le brindara gentil compañía. Hermione no tenía idea de cómo lograr eso, pero apostaba que Connie sí.

Connie apareció unos días después y salieron a dar un paseo. Hermione llevaba uno de los vestidos menos formales, el cual también era de un color menos brillante, pero todavía estaba claro a qué clase social pertenecía.

Caminaron lentamente del brazo hacia una de las Pastelerías en el Callejón Diagon. La panadería francesa tenía pintorescas mesitas y sillas de bronce y mármol. Esta era una tienda que servía a los sangre pura y ciertas mujeres desvergonzadas a las cuales las mujeres de sangre pura miraban con desaprobación mientras bebían sus chocolates calientes. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que a Connie le gustaba molestarlas.

Hermione odiaba este mundo y estaba bastante segura de que Connie también lo hacía, aunque su nueva amiga tomó el camino que resaltaba hipocresía de la sociedad.

—Las esposas tampoco tienen poder aquí —Connie dijo—. Existen para reproducirse y su valor como persona se basa en poder crear vida en sus entrañas. No tienen nada más que hacer aparte de eso.

Hermione la estaba escuchando, tratando de entender a Connie y por qué ella hacia todo lo posible por alardear sobre su condición y su belleza.

—Están tan reprimidas, no tienen permitido hacer nada —continuó—. Y ellas nos detestan. La mayoría de ellas fracasan. Su fertilidad es atroz, lo siento por ellas. Las expectativas para esas mujeres eran así incluso antes de la guerra. Antes no se notaba tanto como ahora, pero siempre fueron muy controladas.

Hermione nunca había considerado ese punto de vista, ni las limitaciones en las vidas de esas mujeres. No podía imaginarse a Ron tratando a Pansy de esa forma, pero él no fue criado como el resto. Ron y Pansy ya tenían dos hijos, pero los Weasley eran conocidos por ser abundantes. No estaba del todo segura de sí Draco tenía hijos o no, pero supuso que lo habría escuchado si lo hiciera.

—¿No quieres niños? —Hermione preguntó.

—No lo sé —Connie se encogió de hombros—. He aceptado que no tendré ninguno y no me estoy quejando.

Hermione se indignó al saber que tenía prohibido tener hijos, pero era más por el hecho de que se lo impidieran y no por la pérdida real. Tal vez no lo sentía porque todavía era joven. Tal vez con el tiempo la imposibilidad de ser madre se volvería dolorosamente real. Hermione temía eso.

—Ahora sobre tu situación —Connie dijo.

—Me gusta la idea de un patrocinador —dijo Hermione, reconociendo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para jugar este juego.

—Desafortunadamente, hay un pequeño inconveniente —Connie dijo y las cejas de Hermione alcanzaron su punto máximo—. Parece que Malfoy te ha puesto un "impedimento".

—¿Qué quieres decir con impedimento? —Hermione preguntó con cautela.

—Significa que no permitirá que nadie se te acerque.

—Él no puede hacer eso —Hermione dijo, sintiendo que la ira se elevaba como bilis.

—Él no puede controlar lo que decides hacer —Connie continuó—. Aunque el Ministerio tiende a ser indulgente con los sangre pura que abusan de los de nuestra clase. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero él ha dejado una amenaza general: cualquiera que intente algo contigo, tendrá que tratar con él.

—Entonces, ¿qué? No a todos le importa lo que Malfoy quiera —Hermione resopló.

—Él es muy poderoso. Lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer cumplir su voluntad —Connie dijo—. Debes tomar esto en serio.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás insinuando? —preguntó Hermione, esperando que Connie encontrara una salida para ella.

—Creo que vas a tener que regresar —ella dijo, pero continuó cuando vio la expresión de Hermione—. Sólo hasta que se canse, lo cual no tardará mucho. Esto es como un desafío. Una vez que lo supere, perderá el interés.

—Y deberé aguantar el abuso. Desfilar frente a sus amigos como un títere.

Connie suspiró.

—Me doy cuenta de que esta no es una situación ideal para ti, pero él es rico y le gusta demostrarlo. Usa eso, juega con su determinación, úsalo para acumular riqueza.

Hermione estaba sacudiendo su cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Sé que esto es horrible, pero cuanto más rápido hagas esto, más rápido podrás parar. Hazle frente como siempre —Connie dijo agarrando su mano—. No eres responsable de cómo son las cosas. Son así y punto. Así que, toma todo lo que puedas obtener de esto.

Hermione se sintió aún peor después de ver a Connie, había esperado que ella la ayudara a conseguir un futuro decente. Regresar con Draco no era lo que ella quería, pero sí le creyó a Connie cuando dijo que tenía pocas opciones en este punto, al menos hasta que Draco deshiciera su reclamo.

Hermione tuvo que dejar de lado su fantasía sobre una agradable y tranquila vida, en la cual pudiera pasar su tiempo leyendo y haciendo jardinería, junto a un hombre amable y potencialmente cariñoso.

Draco hizo su aparición unos días después.

—¿A dónde vas a ir a Granger? —dijo mientras pasaba junto a él en uno de los callejones de _BM_.

—Tengo que conseguir un poco de leña —Hermione dijo, sosteniendo la cesta de leña vacía.

—¿Las chicas están pasando frío?

Hermione no respondió. Había aceptado el consejo de Connie y, por mucho que la irritara, había aceptado cuál sería el resultado de este pequeño trato.

—Estamos bien —respondió.

—Entonces ¿vendiste el collar?

Hermione asintió.

—Eso no te mantendrá por mucho tiempo.

—No me importa, no seré abusada —lo desafió—. Lo haré durar.

—¿Entonces qué? Nadie más te quiere —él dijo.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron. «Porque has prometido destruir a cualquiera que lo intente», ella quería gritarle.

—Estaré bien. —dijo ella y comenzó a caminar.

—No seas tan malditamente obstinada —él dijo—. Lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo. Estaba borracho y fue algo desconsiderado.

Hermione sólo se detuvo. Ella dejó que el dolor se reflejara en sus ojos. Ella estaba jugando un poco. Estaba genuinamente herida, pero no había querido demostrárselo.

Eso pareció suavizar un poco a Draco.

—Sabes que no soy exactamente conocido por mi sensibilidad. Lo prometo, no lo haré de nuevo.

Hermione todavía estaba en silencio, asombrada al escuchar una disculpa de él. ¿Estaba borracho?

—Te daré Grimmauld Place para que vivas allí —él dijo para sorpresa de Hermione—. Tú y las chicas pueden quedarse allí. Seguramente será condenadamente más cómodo. Sé que te gusta.

Hermione sabía que no podía dárselo ya que no se le permitía poseer ningún tipo de vivienda, pero fue un gesto generoso, permitirle quedarse en la casa de Harry. Hermione sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar. Tal vez era por la ironía de toda esta situación.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. Pero no esta noche. Y no mañana. Me mudaré lo antes posible.

Ella se alejó. Él no se lo discutió, por lo que debe haber aceptado sus términos. Parecía que realmente lo lamentaba, aunque sabía que él no era capaz de sentir esas cosas. Por qué lo lamentaría, había estado tratando de humillarla la mayor parte de su vida. Supuso que finalmente había tenido éxito, ella pensó como una ocurrencia tardía. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué quería? ¿Más humillación? ¿Cuánto hasta que él se cansara y la dejara en libertad?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Nueve**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Jelou pipol! ¿qué tal están? Como les tenia prometido, aquí está la actualización del mes de mayo. ¿Qué les pareció? Las cosas entre estos dos se están volviendo cada vez más extrañas. La verdad es que no tengo mucho para decir, hoy fue un día largo y me estoy muriendo de sueño, además mañana tengo que levantarme temprano (horror). Mmm… antes de que lo olvide, el próximo capítulo será publicado el día 1 de junio.

Besos.

 _Guest SALESIA:_ Cómo pudiste ver, Draco sí tuvo un gesto grande con Hermione y esta termino perdonándolo (no del todo, pero algo es algo). Acertaste en eso, ellos van a estar relativamente separados por un par de días. ¡Oh sí! Hermione necesita escuchar un poco más a Conni y encontrar una forma en la cual aplicar esos consejos a su situación.

 _Guest Cris James:_ Jajaja, yo pensé que solo a mí se me traspapelaban las historias XD

 _Guest Guest:_ Últimamente el tiempo se pasa volando. Cómo pudiste ver, no hizo nada malo para obligar a Hermione a permanecer con él (por ahora), el chico tiene su lado bueno. Sabes, te voy a admitir que o tampoco quiero que ellos se queden juntos.

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

Hermione se mudó a Grimmauld Place al día siguiente. Edna y Delia estaban suspirando con aprobación. Ahora cada una tenía su propia habitación, además una cama y baños adecuados. Una cocina abastecida con comida.

Habían quitado de la casa cualquier objeto que no fuera alguna reliquia o muebles de la familia Black. Las cosas de Harry habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, al igual que las cosas de Sirius. La falta de vida en la casa era casi tangible, las chimeneas luchaban para combatir el frío que había reinado en la casa durante varios años.

Cada esquina guardaba recuerdos de mejores días. Especialmente la cocina, que había sido el lugar de reuniones en la casa cuando fue el Cuartel General. Hermione eligió quedarse en la habitación que fue de Harry. Se preguntaba si alguien había dormido en la cama además de Harry. No podía imaginar a alguien quedándose en la casa desde su muerte. Trató de ver si podía encontrar el aroma de Harry en las sábanas, pero estaban completamente limpias y carentes de cualquier esencia humana.

Mudarse a Grimmauld Place fue triste. Le recordó un tiempo diferente, una vida diferente. Un momento en el que todavía tenía fe en el mundo en el que vivía. No estaba segura de en qué creía ahora, ciertamente ya no era tan inocente.

Draco fue fiel a su palabra y no la molestó hasta el día siguiente. La llamó temprano y tuvieron sexo en el sofá de la sala. Draco tenía resaca y Hermione había aprendido que la resaca parecía excitarlo. Tal vez era una suposición errónea, ella pensó, siempre tenía resaca y siempre estaba excitado, no necesariamente esos dos estados estaban vinculados.

Sin avergonzarse, él se deleitó con su cuerpo y con lo que estaban haciendo. La concentración de Draco era absoluta. Hermione observó cómo los músculos del cuerpo masculino se tensaban por el esfuerzo. Él tenía un cuerpo hermoso, no había partes con grasa acumulada en él, lo que era increíble teniendo en cuenta el estilo de vida que llevaba. Él gruñó mientras llegaba al orgasmo, arqueándose hacia ella mientras la sostenía con fuerza de las caderas.

Pareció completamente exhausto después, su cabeza cayó y sus ojos se cerraron.

—Quédate aquí hasta que regrese de la cena —dijo después de un minuto cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento—. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a esta noche sin asesinar a alguien si no tengo esto al volver.

Hermione asintió, feliz de no tener que ir con él.

—Bien, pero después de que regreses, me voy a casa.

—Pasa la noche conmigo —él dijo, todavía dentro de ella. Hermione trató de alejarse, pero él la mantuvo donde estaba.

—Sabes que necesito cuidar a las ancianitas.

—Enviaré a uno de los elfos a cuidarlas.

—No —dijo ella—. Son mi responsabilidad.

Él la miró. Ella se retorció con más fuerza, haciendo que fuera obvio que lo quería fuera. Aun así, se mantuvo en su lugar. Lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella de nuevo, poniéndose duro con la fricción. Hermione podía ver que estaba enojado. Tan pronto como estuvo listo para otra ronda, la bajó del sofá y la situó en la alfombra donde se adentró en ella con más fuerza de lo normal.

A Hermione no le importó, no estaba sorprendida. De alguna manera parecía más auténtico. Y era casi... sexy. Draco estaba temblando por el esfuerzo cuando finalmente llegó, empujando en ella con fuerza. Hermione nunca se creyó ser el tipo de chica a la que le gustaba lo rudo, pero tenía que admitir que había algo atractivo en el sexo enojado.

Él rodó a su lado, el sudor cubría su cuerpo ahora. No estaba segura de quién acababa de ganar esa pequeña lucha por el poder, pero estaba segura de que no había perdido. Ella no iba a renunciar al poder que tenía en esta relación. Él le había suplicado que regresara y que le diera un lugar para vivir no iba a cambiar esa dinámica.

Quedarse a pasar la noche significaba algo y Hermione sintió que eso amenazaba su independencia. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba.

Ella esperó abajo mientras Draco subía las escaleras y se duchaba. Cuando bajó, estaba vestido con ropas formales. Llevaba una túnica de color negro profundo, impecablemente hecha. Gemelos de plata con esmeraldas, un linking collar con pins en el cuello de su camisa. La hebilla del cinturón también era de plata austera y gritaba elegancia. Se veía bien, si te gustaban ese tipo de cosas. La ropa acentuaba bien sus hombros y su pecho. Los pantalones hechos a medida hacían milagros con sus caderas y muslos. Los años le habían sentado bien, porque ella no recordaba que se viera tan bien cuando estaban en la escuela. Quizás era el hecho de que ya no era un adolescente desgarbado, su personalidad y comportamiento parecían sugerirlo.

Ella no preguntó a dónde iba. No le importaba, pero supuso que tenía que ser importante. Él estaba pensando en "usarla" después, lo cual sugería que no podía emborracharse demasiado. Hermione estaba aliviada de no tener que pasar la tarde con él y con sus amigos.

Hermione pasó un tiempo en la biblioteca mientras él no estaba. Le habían servido la cena en el comedor. El silencio de la casa parecía absorberla mientras comía sola en una de las salas de entretener. Vio una interesante colección de libros en la biblioteca, mayoritariamente eran textos antiguos. Hermione se durmió junto a la chimenea con una manta sobre su regazo.

—A veces me pregunto si luego de los veintitrés vas a cumplir directamente los ochenta años, Granger. No es de extrañar que te guste tanto las compañías de las viejas —Draco la despertó—. ¿Te proporciona el tipo de compañía que siempre has soñado?

Hermione no respondió, sabía que todavía estaba enojado por su pequeño desacuerdo. Se acercó a la mesa con vasos que estaba sobre la licorera. Se sirvió un vaso grande. Hermione podía decir que estaba sobrio y probablemente eso le molestaba.

—Tuve que pasar la tarde con mis padres y con esa perra —dijo y se dejó caer en la otra silla. Hermione sólo pudo suponer que estaba hablando de su esposa—. Juro que el mundo se vuelve una mierda cada vez que está cerca.

—Bueno, estoy herida, Malfoy, pensé que yo era la perra más grande que jamás hayas conocido —ella bromeó.

Se rio ante la declaración y miró su bebida.

Hermione contempló sus acciones. Obviamente no le agradaba su esposa y la consideraba una perra, pero luego iba y buscaba a la chica que consideraba aún más perra, él había señalado ese hecho en numerosas ocasiones durante sus años como estudiantes, y se la llevaba a la cama de forma regular. Se preguntaba si él en secreto era un masoquista.

Tuvieron sexo otra vez esa noche, lento y suave, fue diferente. Draco la vio vestirse desde la cama, mientras bebía whiskey de fuego. Su pálida piel brillaba a la luz del fuego. Hermione sabía que él no estaba contento con su partida, pero no le importaba. En realidad, estaba muy contenta de poder desafiarlo porque tal vez así la dejaría tranquila. Aunque caminar al _BM_ a las dos de la mañana tenía sus riesgos, quedarse en la cama con un Draco cálido y desnudo tenía un conjunto de riesgos propios.

Él no la llamó al día siguiente y Hermione tuvo la esperanza de que finalmente se había cansado. Sus esperanzas fueron prematuras. Él la convocó la noche siguiente. Él ya estaba bastante ebrio cuando ella llegó allí. No borracho, pero Hermione no querría aparecerse con él en este estado. Estaba vestido para salir y por medio de la red Flu se trasladaron a un edificio. Esta vez era un tipo de club. Estaba lleno de magos y mujeres que no eran sus esposas, probablemente tampoco eran las esposas de otras personas.

Curiosamente, todo el lugar estaba adornado con los colores de Gryffindor, terciopelo rojo y oro. Le daba un aura cálida a la habitación, eso junto con el millón de velas encendidas. Tal vez las casas finalmente se unificaron como consecuencia de maltratar a las personas con un estatus social menor, pensó Hermione con amargura. La gente bebía, jugaba y flirteaba. Esta era una fiesta típicamente masculina que realizaban los sangre pura. Hermione nunca había visto algo así. Ella pensó que sus fiestas caseras ya eran bastante malas, pero esto era mucho más grande. Había música, mujeres bonitas que servían bebidas y chicas con poca ropa que bailaban. Hermione recordó lo que Draco le había hecho antes, pero mejor ignoró la ira que aún sentía.

Draco estaba aparentemente familiarizado con el lugar, incluidas algunas de las chicas que coqueteaban y le sonreían. Encontraron la mesa con los amigos de Draco. La mesa estaba llena de todo tipo de alcohol y un poco de comida. Ella recibió una copa de vino y agradeció tímidamente. Theo y Connie no estaban allí, pero el resto de los Slytherin sí estaban.

Hermione pasó un poco de tiempo mirando alrededor de la habitación. Pudo reconocer a algunas de las personas. Vio a Cormac McLaggen rodeando con el brazo a una chica, mientras charlaba con un Rawenclaw de su mismo año. Si ella pudiera pedir un deseo, sería no encontrarse con él esta noche.

Hermione se quedó allí durante esa larga noche. Escuchó la conversación por un tiempo y fue interesante, hablaron sobre política y el funcionamiento interno del Ministerio, después de un tiempo el alcohol estaba afectándolos, volviendo la conversación menos entretenida. Había juegos de azar en la mesa y a Draco le estaba yendo bastante bien.

De vez en cuando él se levantaba e iba al baño, y acariciaba su cuello cada vez que pasaba. Sabía que estaba demasiado borracho como para necesitar algo de ella esta noche, tal vez sólo para que lo ayudaran a llegar a la cama, y estaba contenta con eso.

Sus apuestas comenzaron a ser más imprudentes, incluso hasta el punto en que Blaise y Draco estaban apostando algunas de sus propiedades. La emoción los afectaba claramente porque estaban realmente involucrados en el juego de cartas. La intensidad incluso afectaba a Hermione, quien realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ver el juego. Draco ganó al final y Blaise estaba furioso.

—¡Soy el campeón invicto! —exclamó. Un poco de su whisky se derramó de su vaso mientras levantaba sus brazos—. Nadie puede vencerme. La suerte me ama. Los desafío a arrebatarme el trono.

—¿De verdad? —Marcus Flint dijo riéndose—. Jugaré contigo.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Sí? Prepárate para que te arranquen las bolas.

—¿Crees que será así? —Flint dijo con una sonrisa. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. No de forma desagradable, pero tampoco del todo amigable.

—Quiero esa pequeña cabaña que tienes en Suiza —dijo Draco—. Te reto. Pondré en juego la cabaña de caza que tengo en Noruega.

—No —Marcus dijo—. Granger.

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó al oír su nombre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Marcus y Draco estaban mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Toda la mesa estaba en silencio.

—De acuerdo —Draco indicó y luego se rio, y la boca de Hermione se abrió—. Disfrutaré de mi verano en Suiza este año.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, seguramente él estaba jugando con ella. ¿Era acaso eso legal? El juego comenzó y Hermione esperó, cada vez que volteaban las cartas sentía que su respiración se detenía. Ella realmente no conocía bien el juego, por lo que no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. La intensidad del juego atrajo a mucha gente, que se quedaron de pie alrededor de la mesa viendo el juego.

Hermione miró frenéticamente a su alrededor mientras la multitud siseaba. La gente prácticamente se mordía las uñas. Finalmente, la multitud jadeó y luego vitoreó.

Hermione miró a Draco y su rostro estaba fruncido con malestar. Marcus se estaba riendo y levantó los puños realizando un pequeño baile de victoria. Hermione se sentía mareada gracias a la tensión. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Marcus venció. La ganó, ¿qué significaba eso?

—El mejor de dos de tres juegos —Draco propuso.

—De ninguna manera —Marcus dijo, todavía riendo.

—Venga —Draco exigió—. Tienes que darme la oportunidad de redimirme.

—Nop —Marcus dijo—. Ven mi señora —, y tendió su mano hacia Hermione.

Hermione se sorprendió, no sabía qué hacer. No pudiendo pensar en otra cosa que hacer, tomó su mano con perplejidad. Sus ojos buscaron a Draco, quien parecía definitivamente furioso. Marcus la levantó de su asiento y descansó su mano en su codo.

—Es hora de irnos, creo —Dijo sonriendo, y luego añadió en voz más baja—. Antes de que Draco nos mate.

Escuchó una gran conmoción detrás de ella mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la salida. Podía oír a Draco gritando algunos improperios muy ofensivos. Lenguaje que ella nunca lo había escuchado usar antes.

Hermione estaba temblando por la adrenalina, Marcus Flint la condujo hacia una chimenea. Su mente estaba girando, tratando de lidiar con las implicaciones de lo que acababa de suceder. No parecía haber suficiente oxígeno esta noche. Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida y confundida como para pensar coherentemente, así que solo dejó que la guiaran hacia la chimenea.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Diez**_

 **Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? Por mi parte he estado ocupada con las responsabilidades de la vida adulta, definitivamente crecer es de lo peor (*inserte meme de change my mind). No los aburriré más con mis dramas y pasamos a lo que nos importa, el capítulo. Aquí entre amigos, ¿alguien se imaginó que Draco iba a perder a Hermione? O ¿qué algo como esto sucedería? Lo que es yo, no lo vi venir (y eso que yo ya conozco la historia XD). Para finalizar mi corto monologo les quiero comentar que dado que estoy en el proceso de fin de semestre y que los odiados y temidos finales están a la vuelta de la esquina el próximo mes _**NO**_ habrá actualización.

Gracias a todos por leer, espero que el capítulo fuese del agrado de todos. Y nos vemos el 3 de agosto.

 _Guest Alice1420:_ Jajaja, yo también me reí mucho imaginando a Draco siendo golpeado por una abuelita.

 _Guest SALESIA:_ Era lo menos que podía hacer para tratar de redimirse con Hermione, si bien un gesto como ese no lo disculpa, hay que admitir que igual fue lindo que le regalara esa casa que fue tan importante para ella en el pasado. Esa advertencia nos demuestra que no la quiere perder por nada del mundo, pero como vimos en este capítulo, pues… el mismo la ca*o XD pues sí, las cosas apestan tanto para las sangre pura como para las mestizas e hijas de muggle.

 _ **N**_ aoko _**I**_ chigo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

Hermione llegó a la casa de Flint alrededor de la medianoche.

—No tengo que estar de acuerdo con esto —ella dijo—. No eres mi dueño.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió y se sentó en un sofá en la enorme habitación, que debía ser suya, porque más allá había una cama—. No tienes ninguna obligación en absoluto.

—Puedo simplemente irme —declaró, más que nada para dejar las cosas claras, así ambos entenderían todo.

—Sólo Draco está obligado a cumplir algo en esta apuesta —él dijo echándose hacia atrás, estudiándola—. ¿Quieres una bebida?

—¿Qué? No —contestó—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que él tiene que renunciar a cualquier interés que tenga sobre ti, si yo quiero mantenerte a mi lado. —Marcus explicó, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad—, pero tú eres tu propia persona, puedes escabullirte de regreso a él si quieres.

Hermione resopló y se cruzó de brazos, lo que pareció divertir a Marcus. Ella estaba tratando de pensar qué sería lo mejor, quería deshacerse de Draco y lo había logrado, aunque inesperadamente. No estaba del todo segura de que Marcus fuera un buen proveedor, no podía imaginarlo llenándola de regalos que la prepararían para una vida tranquila, pero con los hombres nunca se sabía.

—Por mi parte, sin embargo, me encantaría que te quedaras. —Él continuó después de un momento de silencio.

Si se alejaba, estaría atrapada de nuevo en el _BM_ y su acceso a clientes potencialmente adecuados se vería seriamente disminuido junto con sus perspectivas de cuidar de sí misma. Los interesados no caminaban exactamente alrededor del _BM_ buscando el amor. Probablemente perdería Grimmauld Place de cualquier forma y ella acababa de mudarse.

—Vivo en una de las propiedades de Draco —ella dijo.

—Por supuesto, te brindaré comodidades similares —dijo Marcus.

Hermione no estaba segura de qué hacer. Ella deseó no tener que tomar esta decisión. ¿Qué haría Connie? En realidad, ella sabía exactamente lo que Connie haría. Aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, después de todo, acababa de lograr que Draco renunciara a su reclamo, que era justo lo que quería.

—Si te quedas —Marcus continuó en voz baja y con una sonrisa—, no podría imaginarme nada en este mundo que molestara más a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió. Bien, esa era una bonificación bastante atractiva, francamente hasta era algo sexy. Ella obtendría lo que quería, además de que molestaría a Malfoy. Hubo momentos en su vida, durante la escuela, en los que ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa para hacer enojar a Draco, y ahora la oportunidad se le presentaba en un paquete llamado Marcus Flint. Además, la situación fue orquestada por el mismo Malfoy.

Ella nunca había hablado con él antes. Estaba un par de años por delante de ella en la escuela, estaba obsesionado con el Quidditch y según los jugadores de Gryffindor, había sido un competidor temible. No era guapo, pero tampoco era horrendo. Él tenía un buen cuerpo.

Se puso de pie y se acercó para tomar su mano, él era alto. Hermione quería alejarse, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de acostarse con él. Dormir con alguien nunca había sido una decisión que ella tomara a la ligera. Primero siempre había reflexionado seriamente sobre lo que la persona significaba para ella, hasta ahora, pero cuando se trataba más de supervivencia, todo el asunto seguía siendo intensamente incómodo.

Era lo mejor, sin importar lo mal que se sintiera, esto era lo que ella hacía ahora. Además, él no era un viejo asqueroso y repugnante. Era él o Draco, y Marcus había dejado en claro que esta vez sería su elección, a diferencia de Draco, quien había arruinado su vida y la había obligado a acostarse con él.

Marcus había dicho que se ocuparía de ella, y podría utilizar esta lejanía de Malfoy para encontrar al patrocinador con el cual con suerte compartiría un hogar por el resto de su vida. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Y realmente, realmente molestaría a Malfoy. La balanza se inclinaba seriamente hacia Marcus.

El corazón de Hermione latía violentamente mientras la llevaba a la cama. Él le indicó que se sentara, lo cual ella hizo. Su garganta estaba seca. Tal vez ella necesitaba un poco de agua.

Él le dio un frasco.

—¿Qué? —Hermione preguntó, estaba bajo hechizos anticonceptivos a prueba de bombas gracias al Ministerio, así que no tenía idea de para qué era esta poción—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¿No sabes qué es esto? —Marcus dijo con una ceja levantada—. Malfoy no usa esto en ti. Muy interesante.

—¿Qué es? —Hermione volvió a preguntar, mirándolo con sospecha. Sentía un fuerte deseo de escapar.

—Esta poción se llama _Igneus_. —Él dijo—. Hace las cosas mucho mejor para ti. ¿En serio nunca la has usado?

—Nunca he oído hablar de eso —respondió, todavía muy insegura.

—No es una poción que se enseñe en Hogwarts —declaró.

—¿Magia oscura?

—No. —Él rió—, pero ha sido utilizada por mujeres en el mundo mágico desde el principio de los tiempos. Debes probarla, creo que encontrarás que mejora las cosas sustancialmente. Aquí, la tomaré primero —dijo y tomó un sorbo del frasco.

La curiosidad de Hermione despertó. Una poción para mujeres que no se enseñaba en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué la escondían exactamente? Su recientemente mejorado escepticismo sobre esta sociedad no le hacía dudar de que ocultaran las cosas que eran beneficiosas para las mujeres. Él dijo que la ayudaría. Ninguno de sus instintos le decía que Marcus le estuviera mintiendo. Y la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Arrojó la precaución al viento y bebió la poción. El efecto fue inmediato. Un escalofrío viajó sobre su piel y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Era una poción de lujuria y una muy efectiva. No era una poción de amor, sólo de lujuria, pura y sin adulterar, del tipo " _cógeme ahora_ ". No se había sentido así desde que había estado con Dean, lo cual había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Apenas podía quedarse quieta, tenía tantas ganas de tener sexo que no sabía qué hacer consigo misma. Ella no pudo evitar frotar y apretar sus piernas. La sensación de calor y pesadez en su núcleo era prácticamente palpitante. Y la respuesta a su pequeño problema estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola mientras jadeaba de deseo. Entonces, su buen cuerpo se veía absolutamente fantástico, ella quería arrancarle la ropa.

Afortunadamente, él estaba dispuesto a complacerla, pero para gran frustración de Hermione, Marcus quería jugar, probar y sentir primero. Nada en lo que ella tuviera interés en ese momento, sólo lo quería duro y rápido, ahora mismo. Estaba casi llorando de frustración cuando él finalmente entró en ella, lo que probablemente sucedió sólo unos minutos después de beber la poción. La sensación de él dentro de ella era fantástica y envió cálidas ondas por todo su cuerpo.

Pero no fue suficiente, ella tiró de él por el cabello hasta que se acostó en la cama y ella pudo ponerse en la cima. Desde donde ella podía controlarlo todo. Verlo a merced de las sensaciones que ella le provocaba sólo alimentaba el fuego que se encendió cuando lo vio contorsionarse mientras intentaba luchar contra su orgasmo. Ella se sintió despiadada, sentía como si gobernara el mundo. Ella tuvo un orgasmo por primera vez en mucho tiempo y fue glorioso. Todo el estrés y la preocupación simplemente se evaporaron.

Ella se recostó en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento. Eso había sido fantástico. Olvidarse de todas las molestias, las preocupaciones sobre cómo se veía o se desempeñaba, o sobre lo que su pareja pensaba de ella y no obtener la recompensa. Ella podría volver a hacer esto, y luego probablemente otra vez después. Simplemente sentir la gloriosa lujuria. ¿Así era para los hombres?

Ella podía ver por qué esto no era parte del plan de estudios de _Hogwarts_. La escuela probablemente se hubiera vuelto loca si los estudiantes supieran cómo elaborarla.

—¿Y Malfoy no sabe sobre esto? —Ella preguntó luego de recuperar el aliento.

—Lo sabe. —Marcus dijo a su lado.

—¿Entonces...? —Ella comenzó, pero no continuó. Acaso él… ¿quería que ella sufriera? Él podría haberle dado esa poción y, como dijo Marcus, las cosas hubieran sido mucho mejor para ella. Tal vez simplemente no le importaba cómo se sentía. Ella lo maldijo por ser un bastardo.

Al día siguiente no recibió ninguna nota pidiéndole que se mudara. Tampoco el día después. Ella no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería tratar de mudarse a una propiedad de Marcus o ella se había "ganado" el derecho a vivir ahí por algún tiempo?

Tratar de descifrar la ética o la etiqueta de todo esto era agotador. Decidió no hacer nada hasta hablar con Connie. Aparentemente, la vería esta noche, si las palabras de Marcus eran correctas.

A ella le agradaba Marcus, él le explicó todo antes de la reunión. Hacia dónde irían, quién estaría allí, qué estarían haciendo. A ella le gustaba saber exactamente qué sucedería. También le advirtió que Malfoy no estaría feliz. No estaba exactamente acostumbrado a no tener lo que quería. «No es como si tuviera a nadie más a quien culpar sino a sí mismo», pensó Hermione. Y él estaría allí esta noche.

Hermione decidió usar uno de sus vestidos verdes esta noche. Ella se negó a vestir de verde para Draco, pero esta noche deseaba fastidiarlo. Probablemente nunca entendería el gesto, pero a ella no le importaba. En su mente, era un gran " _Jódete_ " y eso era suficiente para ella.

Marcus le dio un brazalete antes de irse por la noche. Era una pulsera de plata con una línea de pequeños diamantes. Marcus obsequiándole sus joyas le enviaría un mensaje más fuerte a Draco, según Marcus, uno que decía que su amante actual la valoraba y tenía la intención de mantenerla feliz.

Las festividades de la tarde se llevaron a cabo en la casa de un _Slytherin_ más joven. Uno al que nunca le había prestado atención en la escuela, pero ahora era claramente parte de la pandilla.

Se dirigió directamente hacia Connie tan pronto llegó.

—Bueno, ese fue un giro interesante de acontecimientos. —Connie dijo mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Lo has planeado tú?

—No. —admitió Hermione—. Pero significa que su reclamo sobre mí ya terminó. ¿El impedimento ha terminado?

—Sí. Habría sido genial si hubieras planeado esto. Fue un plan muy efectivo.

—Desearía haber sido más astuta, pero fue pura casualidad de circunstancia.

—Entonces, misión cumplida. —Connie dijo—. Sin embargo, aceptaremos esta victoria. Y sí, Draco ha renunciado a su reclamo de acuerdo con el código de conducta que ellos prescriben.

—¿Para bien?

—No sé. Realmente no me he encontrado con esta situación antes. —Connie dijo—. De cualquier forma, Marcus no es una mala persona para vincularse. Él es generoso. Quizás no sea del tipo protector, si eso es lo que te interesa.

—Yo estoy interesada —Hermione expresó—. ¿Cómo hago para lograr eso?

—Es mejor buscar entre los hombres mayores o las familias menores. —Indicó Connie —. Por naturaleza, el tipo de hombres que te interesan son difíciles de obtener. Tienden a no venir a este tipo de lugares o a reunirse en cualquier lugar. La mejor forma es que las chicas los conozcan, especialmente las más establecidas. Ellas te recomendarán hombres solteros que conozcan.

—No conozco a ninguna de las chicas. —Hermione dijo desanimada.

—Preguntaré por ahí. Ir de compras es una buena forma de verlas fuera de este tipo de eventos. Ahora debo ir a entretener a mi hombre. —Dijo con un suspiro antes de levantarse y buscar a Nott.

¿Debería ir y entretener a Marcus también? Hermione se preguntó. Luego se pateó a sí misma por olvidarse de preguntarle a Connie sobre qué debía hacer con su situación de vivienda.

Hermione decidió que probablemente necesitaba imitar las acciones de Connie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Marcus. Malfoy estaba sentado en el mismo sector. Hermione evitó mirarlo mientras se acercaba y se paró detrás de la silla de Marcus. Ella puso su mano ligeramente sobre el hombro masculino y se inclinó para preguntarle si quería que ella consiguiera algo para él.

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió el lugar mientras Draco repentinamente se levantaba de su silla y se alejaba. De hecho, dejó la fiesta sin decirle a nadie. Ella supuso que no estaba feliz.

«Qué lástima».

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Once**_

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K.**_ _**Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

La vida con Marcus era soportable, incluso fructífera. Él le dio más joyería, sobre todo para presumir ante Draco quien pareció _notarlo._ También le dio algunos vestidos, aunque ella no creía necesitar más obsequios. Pero supuso que así funcionaban las cosas aquí. Además, no podía vestir siempre los regalos de otros hombres.

Draco no estaba feliz con la situación. De hecho, él se enfurruñó. Ya no huía, pero parecía querer asesinarlos cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Todavía consumía mucho alcohol, aunque se notaba que no disfrutaba de las fiestas. Se sentaba y la miraba toda la noche. De vez en cuando se pasaba las manos por su rubio cabello antes de volver a fruncir el ceño.

Marcus también disminuyó su consumo de alcohol y prefería mantenerse un poco más sobrio de lo normal. Había una especie de conversación silenciosa entre Draco y Marcus. Obviamente, algún tipo de competencia boba.

Esto, según Connie, era una gran oportunidad y una para volverse cotizada. Tener a dos hombres interesados, tratando de superar a los demás. No es que Draco pudiera participar, pero hizo que Marcus estuviera más atento.

Hermione no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo algún tipo de concurso por ella. La chica a la que tanto habían ridiculizado en la escuela. Ahora estaban compitiendo por su atención. Aunque dijera eso, no cambiaría el hecho de que disfrutaba esta venganza al hacer sentir ira y desilusión a Draco. Chico estúpido. En realidad, era un hombre, pero cómo pensar en él como un hombre teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho y lo infantil de su comportamiento.

Ella todavía se estaba quedando en Grimmauld. No le habían pedido que se fuera, así que se quedó. Si fuera otro lugar, se hubiera sentido incómoda al quedarse después de que su "arreglo" había terminado. Pero era el hogar de Harry, en realidad no le pertenecía a Draco; ella se sentía bien al quedarse ahí.

Con Marcus teniendo cuidado de no beber demasiado, la probabilidad de tener relaciones sexuales al final de la noche era mayor. A ella no le importaba, la poción lo hacía fácil. En realidad, era un buen escape del estrés y la tensión, y no requería nada de ella. No era necesario que pensara si se sentía bien acostarse con esa persona o lo que significaría en el futuro o en su relación, simplemente era lo que era. Simple placer. Inducido, pero agradable.

Marcus no era un mal amante. Era entusiasta y gustaba de probar cosas diferentes, a Hermione no le importaba mientras bebiera la poción. Todo se sentía tan bien.

Una mañana, Connie le envió una nota pidiéndole que se reunieran esa tarde en el Callejón _Diagon_. Hermione la encontró sentada en uno de los pequeños y elegantes cafés destinados a los más ricos de esa sociedad. Vestida exquisitamente con satén, luciendo como un pájaro tropical entre las esposas de sangre pura de aspecto oscuro.

—He encontrado un patrocinador para ti —dijo Connie con entusiasmo cuando Hermione se sentó.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hermione, emocionada.

—Su nombre es Augustus Merrimen. Tiene alrededor de treinta años. Es descendiente de un nacido de _muggle_ , de ahí viene su baja posición social. Es un hombre tranquilo, trabaja en el Ministerio y socialmente tiene pocas perspectivas. Probablemente también tiene pocas perspectivas profesionales. No es realmente un hombre ambicioso. ¿Segura que quieres ir por esta ruta? —expresó Connie, insegura.

—Estoy segura —replicó Hermione—. No estoy hecha para este tipo de vida.

—Tiene algo de dinero. Una casita que heredó en algún lugar de Cotswold.

—Me _encanta_ Cotswold —dijo Hermione.

—Él come su almuerzo en la tarde —dijo Connie—. Justo allí—señaló un lugar donde vendían sándwiches al otro lado de la acera—. Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Le pidió un té a la camarera que las miraba con desaprobación y esperó a que Connie le mostrara al hombre.

—Ahí viene —indicó y discretamente señaló a un hombre vestido con sencillas túnicas grises.

Tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado, le llegaba más abajo de las orejas. En general, lucía como un hombre sencillo, uno al que Hermione honestamente no hubiera mirado dos veces. Fue interceptado por dos mujeres que salían de la tienda y él dio un paso atrás y se inclinó levemente cuando ellas pasaron. Ellas no reconocieron su presencia.

—Aparentemente tiene una naturaleza amable—Connie prosiguió—. Le interesan las aves.

Él no era feo. Tenía ojos inteligentes. Era casi su tipo. Hermione se sintió como si estuviera evaluando un perrito en la perrera.

—Es soltero obviamente —continuó Connie mientras veían al hombre comprar su sándwich y luego salir de la tienda. Le sonrió a alguien que aparentemente conocía, inclinó la cabeza y regresó por donde había venido—. No sería una vida emocionante —musitó Connie sin entusiasmo—. Pero probablemente sea bastante estable. Particularmente si puedes cuidar de sus aves.

Hermione sintió compasión por el hombre. Ese pobre y gentil señor que no tenía los medios para encontrar una esposa en este horrible mundo. Él debía estar muy solo, concluyó.

—Él podría funcionar —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—Piénsalo —terminó Connie con una pizca de disgusto.

Y lo haría, decidió. «Un cachorro es para toda la vida, no sólo para Navidad», se dijo a sí misma. Ella necesitaba pensar en esto.

Marcus la llamó esa noche. Fueron al bonito club en el cual Draco la había apostado. Ella hizo un gran esfuerzo para verse bien. Las apuestas no resultaron ser tan interesantes esa noche. Marcus se negó a acercarse a la mesa de juego. Ella y Marcus se fueron temprano, siempre seguidos por los ojos enojados de Draco Malfoy.

—Sabes que la poción sólo amplifica tus deseos —le explicó Flint más tarde esa noche mientras yacía boca arriba, recuperando el aliento después de una sesión de sexo particularmente vigorosa.

Hermione descansaba a su lado, sintiendo el estrés y el calor drenándose de su cuerpo después de una culminación muy satisfactoria. No era muy diferente de lo que había tenido con Dean, aunque sin todas esas bromas y juego previo, la poción fue directamente al asunto. A Hermione no le importaba, no quería un gran encuentro de corazón y alma, sólo necesitaba relajarse y la poción hacía el trabajo maravillosamente.

Ella descubrió que estas sesiones regulares afectaban su vida. En general, se sentía más tranquila y menos preocupada, ahora tenía una liberación consistente e intensa de cualquier problema que tuviera. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba esto desde que Dean se fue. El sexo con él fue bueno, pero había estado tan concentrada en el fracaso de la relación que no había disfrutado tanto del sexo en sí.

—No funciona en algunas chicas —continuó él—. Contigo, es una locura. Eso significa que ya había una cosita salvaje dentro de ti todo el tiempo. La poción simplemente lo saca a relucir. Quién hubiera pensado que la pequeña señorita sabelotodo ocultaba un lado tan sucio.

Él sonrió mientras rodaba hacia ella. No se lo dijo como un insulto. Él no le estaba diciendo nada que ella no supiera. O que Dean no supiera. Sonrió para sí misma ante los recuerdos de algunas de sus noches juntos.

—Y él lo sabía —dijo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hermione. Seguramente no estaba hablando de Dean.

—Malfoy.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Hermione—. Malfoy no puede ver más allá de su propio reflejo.

—Es por eso que no usaba la poción contigo —dijo Marcus y acarició la piel caliente de su pecho con un dedo.

—¡Por favor! —resopló, enojada porque él la estaba tocando tan íntimamente—. Él quería que fuera tan incómodo para mí como fuera posible.

Él no dijo nada, pero Hermione tuvo la sensación de que no le creía. Se levantó y buscó su vestido. Marcus se quedó en la cama, sentándose ligeramente contra la cabecera, mirándola.

—Eres una follada fantástica —dijo y tomó el vaso que tenía junto a la cama. Todavía completamente desnudo.

Hermione se detuvo y lo miró. Ella no estaba segura de qué decir. Sabía que lo decía como un cumplido, pero como mujer, simplemente no se sintió bien. Particularmente no en estas circunstancias. De alguna forma, lo hizo sonar como si esto fuera lo que se suponía que ella debía de estar haciendo y eso le dolía.

—Gracias —contestó.

—Me encantaría tenerte.

Eso llamó su atención y ella lo miró. ¿Se estaba deshaciendo de ella?

—Pero él no va a parar, sabes—continuó Flint.

—¿Quién?

—Draco.

Hermione no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar.

—Pero él perdió —dijo ella finalmente.

—Por ahora —declaró Marcus—. Conozco a Draco de toda mi vida y él no se detendrá. Él te hará volver. Y por mucho que me guste tener tu compañía, no hay mucho que pueda hacer... —se detuvo.

Hermione estaba desconcertada por la declaración. A ella le gustaba ser la chica de Marcus, pero no era como si esperara que fuera a luchar por ella, aunque insinuara que él era necesario para mantenerla a salvo de Draco.

Él estaba tratando de advertirle. Ella siempre apreciaba que le informara sobre cómo se desarrollarían las cosas.

—Preferiría quedarme contigo —dijo ella y él sonrió alegremente. Era cierto, pero también se lo dijo como una pequeña recompensa. Tal vez Connie estaba influyendo en ella.

—Aguantaré tanto como pueda —declaró. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

Hermione se fue a casa. Nunca se quedaba a pasar la noche. Era su política ahora. Un poco de control en un mundo donde tenía muy poco.

Una parte de ella estaba herida de que Marcus la vendiera, pero también sabía que este no era un mundo leal, especialmente no lo era para las chicas como ella.

Esperaba que Marcus estuviera equivocado acerca de Draco. Si fuera cierto y Marcus no quisiera ir contra Draco, ¿qué posibilidades tendría un hombre como Augustus Merrimen? Probablemente terminaría mal. A pesar de que nunca lo había conocido, cada vez estaba más encariñada con este hombre que parecía mezclarse con los muebles. Él era su futuro después de todo. Su salvador en cierto sentido, incluso si él no tenía idea.

«Esto es lo que debían sentir los involucrados en los matrimonios arreglados», se dijo a sí misma. Se había hecho durante miles de años y todavía se hacían en algunas partes. El mundo no se derrumbaría debido a los matrimonios arreglados, ella haría este trabajo. Podría funcionar muy bien. Y si no funcionaba, no sería como un matrimonio, después de todo ella podría intentarlo de nuevo. Pero decidió que era mejor posponer el " _plan Merrimen_ " por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaran, o al menos hasta que Draco comenzara a aparecer con otras chicas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Doce**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Ya volví! Y he regresado con sorpresa. Realmente espero que esta doble actualización, les gustara. También espero que los capítulos les quitaran las dudas sobre el tiempo que Hermione paso con Marcus. Ahora me retiro, ya que mañana vuelvo a clases y tengo un montón de cosas que preparar para el día. Les mando todo mi love.

El próximo capitulo será el… 1 de septiembre.

Guest SALESIA: Supongo que nunca vamos a saber si Marcus le gano a Draco honestamente o no, eso queda a interpretación de cada lector. Bueno, no, las cosas no fueron así de sexys como te las imaginaste, aunque tu idea de gusto mucho. Sabes, yo tampoco creo que Draco sintiera odio por Hermione, para mi también era algo así como un imposible o igual podría ser envidia. Espero que esta doble actualización fuese de tu agrado. Besitos.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz** _y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

La vida continuó igual durante unas dos semanas. Salía con Marcus por las noches. Marcus molestaría a Draco y él se enojaría, lo que al menos era algo divertido.

El sexo era genial. Generalmente Marcus era más considerado que Draco, pero tampoco era un perfecto caballero. Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas no convertir en una especie de santo al poco memorable Augustus Merrimen. Eso no le haría ningún bien a ella. Se había dado cuenta de que no había hombres buenos, excepto tal vez Harry. El resto debía aceptar las verrugas de sapo que tenían.

Esa tarde en particular, estaban festejando en la casa de Goyle. Estaban una antigua casa solariega muy similar a todas las antiguas casas solariegas que los sangre pura poseían. Y por lo que pudo apreciar de los retratos familiares, era no era una familia de personas físicamente atractivas.

Hermione se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ver a su familia o si ellos la recordarían. Trató de descartar esos pensamientos, ya que la deprimían severamente.

Connie estaba en el centro de la habitación. Ella tenía a los hombres cautivados con una historia que estaba contando; Hermione se preguntó si estaba castigando a Nott por algo, castigándolo al mostrar sus encantos. Todo lo que Connie hacía, era con un propósito. Hermione estaba bastante segura de que no quería a Connie como su enemiga.

«Tienes que hacerlos sentir afortunados de tenerte», le había dicho una vez, eso hizo que Hermione se preguntara sobre el verdadero valor de las relaciones, del valor de estar en una relación. Al crecer nunca se había preguntado sobre eso, te enamorabas y eso era todo. Los sangre pura no se enamoraban, para ellos esto era sobre el intercambio de favores. Su relación con Marcus era sobre venganza y tal vez sexo.

Al menos Ron se enamoró, él era una mierda, pero se enamoró y eso era mejor que cualquier tipo de matrimonio arreglado a los que estaban acostumbrados los sangre pura y a los maltratos y humillaciones que sufrían las mujeres de sangre pura a manos de sus esposos y de sus amantes.

Esperaba que esto con Augustus Merrimen funcionara. Algo con lo que escapar de la soledad, de sentirse respetada y tratada con gentileza. Una vida dulce, de tener un esposo que la apoyara. De abrigar una chispa de calor en este horrible y frío mundo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba de un humor melancólico, así que salió a la fría área del balcón para despejar su mente. Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en ese desesperado plan de contraer matrimonio con un hombre con el que nunca había hablado y con el que esperaba olvidar la apremiante tristeza de lo que había perdido.

El aire frío era estremecedor, pero era agradable estar lejos de los borrachos.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella.

—¿Te estás escondiendo? —Escuchó la fría voz que sólo tenía una persona.

—Me estoy tomando un minuto para mí. —replicó, molesta por la intrusión.

—¿Te gusta la casa? —preguntó Draco.

—Realmente no lo había pensado, todas parecen más o menos iguales.

Se quedaron en silencio por un segundo.

—¿Dónde está Marcus? —preguntó ella sin voltearse para enfrentarlo.

—Se ha ido. —respondió Draco.

Entonces eso fue todo, lo que había estado temiendo había sucedido y Draco estaba aquí para informárselo. Se frotó el puente de la nariz por un minuto tratando de ocultar una sonrisa amarga.

Ella quería preguntar por qué. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarla ir? El impedimento obviamente estaba nuevamente en vigencia. ¿Por qué no se había cansado de ella? Aunque sabía la respuesta, él no había tenido la oportunidad, él la había perdido, lo cual no fue parte de su plan, por lo que ahora estaban de nuevo donde comenzaron.

—Vámonos. —ordenó.

¿Qué elección tenía ella ahora? Aún estaba viviendo en su casa. Ella necesitaba que él la dejara ir, lo cual no haría hasta que él lo decidiera. Entonces hizo lo único que pudo, se volvió y caminó detrás de él.

Él la agarró por el codo y se aparecieron en la mansión Black. Él no la soltó mientras la acompañaba a la habitación. Sólo la soltó cuando entraron en la oscura habitación que estaba iluminada por un tenue fuego en la chimenea.

—¿Dormiste con él? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Draco se sentó en la cama.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. —continuó.

—Podrías haber dicho que no. —comentó él.

Hermione lo miró, sin creer que estaban teniendo esta conversación.

—Bueno, estaba tratando de aceptar el hecho de que esto es lo que hago ahora —dijo con amargura—. Esto es en lo que me convertiste. Me quitaste el único trabajo que pude conseguir y me transformaste en una puta.

Él chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

—Y luego me apostaste y me enviaste lejos —pronunció cada palabra con ira.

Hubo un silencio apremiante.

—¿Usó la poción?

—Sí.

El silencio prevaleció.

—¿Te gustó?

«Más de lo que jamás admitiría», pensó para sí misma.

—Hizo las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Quieres que la use contigo?

—Eso depende de ti, ya que según entiendo, tú pones las reglas en este juego. —dijo ella.

Él chasqueó la lengua nuevamente.

¿Por qué la estaba interrogando? ¿Tenía la alucinación de que ella le sería fiel?

—Me apostaste y me enviaste lejos —repitió—. No entiendo cuáles eran tus expectativas. El acto en sí fue muy revelador.

Más silencio.

—Tuve que pagar una fortuna para recuperarte —dijo finalmente y se bajó de la cama.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua con hastío. Parte de ella quería preguntarle por qué, pero otra parte realmente no quería saber qué diría.

El tiempo de conversación terminó. Él se paró justo frente a ella, inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Comenzó ligero, pero se profundizó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La presionó contra él y Hermione volvió a sentir lo fuerte que era. Nunca antes la había besado con tanta intensidad.

Se preguntó si él realmente la había extrañado, pero desechó la idea al sentir contra su vientre la emoción de Draco. Un escalofrío invadió sus sentidos. Su cuerpo ahora estaba acostumbrado al sexo, acostumbrado a sentir placer y para su horror, a responder al toque masculino.

«Esto no está bien», pensó cuando Draco comenzó a subirla sobre el escritorio que estaba detrás de él. Su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a ceder al deseo a encontrar liberación, que ya no necesitaba la poción.

Luchó desesperadamente contra el deseo mientras Malfoy le acariciaba los muslos. Él se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y entró en ella, deslizándose fácilmente. Él gimió cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Hermione se sentía mortificada al pensar que probablemente él notó cómo su cuerpo lo recibía. Después de unos minutos su determinación de acero logró apagar las sensaciones por las que su cuerpo estaba rogando.

Él no la merecía, no merecía que ella lo aceptara. Marcus había sido otra historia. Ella esencialmente lo había estado usando tanto como la estaba usando. Y él le había preguntado primero. Draco no lo hizo, él sólo la manipulaba y le exigía. No estaba segura de si esa era toda la historia, pero tenía sentido para ella, tenía problemas para disfrutar del sexo con Draco.

Ella logró suprimir las sensaciones, aunque su cuerpo le estaba suplicando que no se resistiera, pero algo en su mente le decía que someterse ante Draco Malfoy sería algo realmente malo.

Él se vino con un grito que probablemente la gente en la calle había escuchado, se dejó caer jadeante sobre ella por un minuto antes de retirarse. Ambos estaban completamente vestidos. Se metió de nuevo en sus pantalones, pero no se molestó en subirse la cremallera. Caminó al estante de licores y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de bebida.

La noche no había terminado.

Unos días más tarde, la vida había vuelto a ser como era antes de su pequeño desvío hacia la compañía de Flint.

—Así que está de vuelta —comentó Connie cuando Hermione la vio, estaban en el club donde anteriormente la habían apostado.

Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que perder lo molestó. No estoy segura de que esté acostumbrado a eso. —A pesar de que eso sucedía con mucha frecuencia en la escuela, ella completó en su mente. Debería de estar acostumbrado.

—Es un poco extraño —dijo Connie pensativamente—. Indica que allí hay algo más de lo habitual.

«Tal vez era eso», pensó Hermione, «tal vez había perdido tanto contra ella y sus amigas en la escuela, que ahora se negaba a perder otra vez».

—¿Crees que él siente algo por ti? —Connie preguntó absurdamente.

—¡Por favor! ¡Es Draco Malfoy! —resopló Hermione.

—Está completamente fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, esto de alguna manera arruina nuestros planes para ti.

—Creo que esto tiene más que ver con los rencores de la vieja escuela —aventuró Hermione.

—Y ahora tienes que esperar a que esta obsesión de él se termine, o puedes hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

—Bueno, podríamos sacar la artillería pesada —dijo Connie con alegría.

Eso sonaba bien para Hermione, no se había dado cuenta de que existía la artillería pesada, pero se sintió esperanzada con la idea.

—¿Qué es a lo que más temen los niños y los hombres? —inquirió Connie.

Hermione no podía pensar a qué se refería. Draco temía al dolor, pero Hermione no podía pensar en nada peligroso que ella pudiera hacer. Ella no estaba realmente dispuesta a martirizarse a sí misma para lastimarlo.

La incertidumbre de Hermione hizo que Connie pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Le temen por encima de todo a las mujeres pegajosas. Mujeres que están enamoradas de ellos. Los hombres preferirán a una _banshee_ , un troll o cualquier otra criatura mitológica por sobre una mujer atosigante.

Hermione la miró por un momento. Trató de pensar en algunos ejemplos. En su sexto año estuvo Lavender. Y su comportamiento fue bastante efectivo para lograr que Ron huyera. Luego estaba Pansy, que seguía como un perrito faldero a Draco. Eso también pareció ser vergonzoso para él. Odiaba que Pansy lo arrullara, hiciera pucheros y lo llamara con nombres estúpidos.

—Pienso que podrías tener razón sobre esto. —concedió Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Literalmente es un golpe mortal a una relación en estos círculos —asintió Connie.

—No tengo mucha experiencia con eso —expresó Hermione con orgullo.

—Sí, bueno, si quieres deshacerte de él —dijo Connie—. No puede ser algo rápido. Se daría cuenta de que estás jugando con él. Te vigila atentamente, ¿sabes?

—Él es un depredador —concluyó Hermione despectivamente.

—Necesita pensar que te estás enamorado de él —le indicó Connie.

Hermione hizo un ruido incómodo.

—Tiene que ser lentamente, por lo que será creíble y luego lo volverá loco —dijo—. Juro que te dejará más rápido de lo que puedas decir "pastelito de mi vida".

—No estoy segura de poder convencerme de llamarlo "pastelito de mi vida".

—Bueno, es posible que tengas que hacerlo —Connie dijo con severidad—. Sea lo que sea que está pasando con él, podría prolongarse durante años. Si tienes razón y está tratando de compensar de alguna manera los ataques a su dignidad o identidad, esto podría continuar indefinidamente. ¿Quieres jugar este juego para siempre?

—No —manifestó Hermione, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—A menos que quieras estar con él —Connie presionó—. Ustedes dos obviamente tienen algún tipo de historia.

—¡No! —respondió Hermione, ofendida—. No estoy segura de poder fingir que lo amo, ni siquiera puedo fingir que me agrada. Me hace querer vomitar.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Connie al levantarse—. Tu elijes si sufrir un poco ahora o sufrir con él por lo que posiblemente serán un par de años más. Tú decides lo que quieres. Ahora, debo ir con Theo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Hallo! ¿cómo están? Por mi parte yo he estado bien ocupada, además de otros dramas de la vida adulta, pero mejor me dejo de monólogos sad. Y ahora díganme, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿les alegra que volviera con Draco? ¿Draquito es un idiota? Indudablemente XD

Antes de que lo olvide, la próxima actualización será el 5 de octubre. Yyy… creo que esa es toda la información relevante del día.

Los reamo a todos, son los mejores lectores de la vida.

 _Guest SALESIA:_ Así como que muy tranquilo no se quedó, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Y bueno, aquí pudiste darte cuenta que muy por voluntad Hermione no regresó con Draco, fue igual que siempre, por conveniencia. En mi cabeza esta la idea de que Draco realmente le regalo Grimmauld Place a Hermione y espera tenerla viviendo allí como su amante para toda la vida. ¡Oh no! Cariño, tienes toda la razón sobre el niño Draco, él no va a darle nunca esa poción. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que el capitulo fuese de tu agrado. Besos y abrazos

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz** _y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

Hermione estaba intrincada en su pensamiento. ¿Cómo diablos simularía estar enamorada de Malfoy? Ella no era buena fingiendo, de ninguna manera era buena actriz y tenía poca experiencia engañando a personas y menos a un Slytherin, que estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas.

Ella no sabía lo que iba a hacer, ¿cómo pretendes que amas a alguien? Antes que nada, decidió, tendría que gustarle acostarse con él. Eso iba a ser difícil porque a ella no le agradaba eso. Al menos se suponía que tenía que trabajar lentamente, lo que le daba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. En segundo lugar, _tenía_ que gustarle acostarse con él, Hermione no estaba segura de poder lograr eso en un millón de años.

Pero ¿cuál era la otra alternativa?, ¿hacer esto durante años? No, tenía que reponerse, superar su asco y simplemente hacerlo. Valdría la pena. Entonces tendría que actuar como si le gustara que él la tocara. Tal vez podría obtener un poco de la poción _Igneus_. No, decidió, él sería capaz de notarlo; además, usar una poción para tolerar el toque de alguien no era un gran indicativo de estar enamorada.

Ella tuvo su oportunidad de practicar al día siguiente. Era domingo por la tarde y Malfoy la llamó alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Estaba vestido y acababa de regresar de un almuerzo con su familia. Él no especificó el motivo, pero su humor era lúgubre. Todavía no entendía por qué quería pasar tiempo con ella. Obviamente, pasar tiempo con alguien que lo detestaba lo hacía sentir mejor o de alguna manera su ánimo aumentaba.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Se siente como si fuese primavera. —dijo él y tenía razón. Este era el primer día soleado e indicaba que el invierno estaba llegando a su fin. A Hermione le gustaba el invierno, se adaptaba a su humor y situación.

Hermione intentó sonreír, pero terminó haciendo una mueca. Probando sus habilidades de actuación, aunque no demasiado, se reprendió a sí misma, debía ser sutil. Así que dejó caer la mueca para apuntar a una expresión más neutral. «Esto es realmente frustrante», pensó con molestia.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Draco. Obviamente había estado observándola.

—Nada—respondió ella—, sólo estoy pensando en algo.

—Siempre pensando. —comentó él y la atrajo hacia sí—. Realmente necesitas parar o te derretirás el cerebro.

—Eso suena muy condescendiente —ella quería alejarlo, pero contuvo el impulso.

—¿Tú crees? —bromeó—. ¿Qué tal si no te preocupes por nada? Deja que yo me ocupe de lo que sea que te preocupa y tú sólo haz lo que debas y de verte bonita.

Él le estaba tomando el pelo, pero aun así sonaba sincero. Se suponía que debía verse bonita para él, ser complaciente y agradable. Ella no era ninguna de esas cosas, entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo él con ella cuando había otras chicas más bonitas, más complacientes y más agradables? Peor aún era que lo hacía sonar como si fuesen algo más, como si él cuidara de ella. Y eso era una mentira.

—¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó.

—Si te sigues preocupando tanto, morirás joven. Ese fruncimiento constante en tu rostro te dará arrugas —continuó a la ligera.

Las arrugas en una niña como ella no eran algo bueno, sería la ruina para alguien en su posición. Las chicas como ella sólo eran viables mientras fueran deseables. Lo odiaba por ser tan indiferente con respecto a su posición. Pero ahora no se trataba de eso, se trataba sobre intentar distraerlo de su posición, no de la de ella. ¿Sería eso divertido? Su posición era horrible. Las joyas, el dinero y él cuidado de sus necesidades, ella tenía el privilegio de no preocuparse por nada, aun después de que él terminara con ella.

—No puedo tener arrugas —dijo e intentó sonreír nuevamente. Él lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

Ella decidió que tal vez como un primer paso para mostrarle su supuesto amor, debería tratar de hablar más con él.

—¿Quieres una bebida? —preguntó—. Puedo servirte una. Estoy asumiendo que, al ser domingo, no necesitas estar en ningún sitio particularmente exigente esta noche.

—Sólo donde tú me exijas estar —dijo con astucia.

Lo cual era una broma, ya que ella no exigía nada de él. De todos modos, todavía no lo hacía, se dijo a sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa. Las cosas iban a cambiar para él.

Hermione fue a servirle un trago. El sol entraba por las ventanas y parecía ahuyentar el ambiente sombrío de la habitación.

—No quiero beber alcohol —expresó en tono bajo que le indicaba que estaba pensando en ella, o más bien, en su anatomía—. Ven acá.

«De acuerdo, es hora de actuar». Ella le lanzó una pequeña y juguetona mirada de reproche, la cual provocó que él le diera una pequeña mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Qué hacer en una tarde tranquila como ésta? —preguntó él con voz profunda y tranquila, parecía jugar con cada una de las palabras. Él estaba de humor para jugar—. Con todo el tiempo que tenemos.

Dio un paso hacia ella y el corazón de Hermione latía rápidamente, no tanto por la repugnante resignación, sino más por el hecho de que el juego finalmente estaba en marcha. La alerta del miedo estaba parpadeando en su cerebro y ella no sabía si podría lograr su cometido.

—Creo que voy a tener que follarte lentamente —respondió con una intensa mirada.

La última vez, no se había resignado, recordó Hermione. Ella había estado luchando para no excitarse después de pasar tiempo con Marcus y de dejar que todo fluyera. Tal vez eso es lo que ella necesitaba, dejarlo fluir. Su cuerpo ansiaba esto. Pero era él y ella lo odiaba. Odiaba lo que le había hecho. La volvió dependiente, la obligó a aceptarlo, a aceptar su toque y ella nunca lo aceptaría.

Tal vez podría olvidar el hecho de que era él y sólo era un hombre sin rostro. Tal vez fingir que era Dean. Cerró los ojos e intentó disipar la tensión.

«¡No puedo hacer esto!», le gritaba su cerebro. Ella lo tocó y lo besó al mismo tiempo. Era tan fácil con Marcus, pero le era imposible con Draco. Su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero su cerebro no renunciaría a pelear.

El beso fue lento y profundo. Él nunca la había besado así antes, el beso era dulce, juguetón, suave. Incluso su cerebro tuvo que admitir que el beso era espectacular. Ella nunca había considerado que él fuera un buen besador. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan egoísta ser un buen besador?

«Céntrate en el beso», se dijo a sí misma, ignora al hombre detrás de esos labios. Un segundo más tarde ella estaba completamente perdida en el beso.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ella se sorprendió.

—Oh.

Su mirada lo complació. La atrajo de nuevo, el beso fue un poco más urgente esta vez, pero aun así... nuevamente pareció borrar de su mente todo pensamiento. Cuando se separaron de nuevo y ella recuperó la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que se había derretido por él, por él, lo que hubiese sido embarazoso si no fuera por el hecho de que su plan estaba funcionando.

No podía creer que él lo lograra, que hubiera una forma de hacerla superar su asco e indiferencia hacia él. Se dio cuenta que esos besos fueron la clave. Ella supuso que probablemente él había practicado sus besos en la escuela más que nadie y ahora estaba mostrándole su talento con los labios. Y ella iba a dejarlo fluir.

Su mente le gritaba que era una idea atroz, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era la luz al final del túnel. Este era el camino a seguir, la forma de cumplir su plan. Si sus besos la derretían, él creería que ella se enamoró de él. Además, gracias a esos besos, tal vez su horrible actuación tendría alguna posibilidad.

Él estaba tirando de su mano. Hermione no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo comprender que la estaba llevando a la habitación.

«¡No!», su mente estaba gritando. Ella acababa de avanzar con su plan, pero aún faltaba mucho para poder cumplirlo. Hermione no quería dormir con él. La repugnante resignación había regresado, aunque tras ese beso, su cuerpo parecía perfectamente dispuesto y quería seguir adelante.

Draco no era estúpido, sabía exactamente lo que había logrado con sus besos, así que una vez que llegaron a su destino, no perdió el tiempo en tratar con sus pensamientos y sus objeciones.

Él la tenía boca arriba, con los botones del vestido desabrochados. De repente un sonido de repiqueteo la sacó de su trance.

Draco colapsó sobre ella con un gemido. El peso muerto de su cuerpo la aprisionaba y restringía su respiración.

—De todos los momentos, tenía que ser ahora —gimió.

—¿Qué...? —Hermione comenzó—. ¿Qué es eso? —De repente, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar y ahora se sentía muy cohibida por eso ahora.

—Es la caza —él dijo—. Hay una cacería.

—¿Cacería? —Hermione preguntó antes de darse cuenta de la situación. Un nacido de _muggle_ estaba tratando de huir y habían realizado un llamado para cazarlo. Y Draco sería uno de los participantes en dicha cacería.

Las náuseas y la humillación la invadieron. No es que ella esperara que él no asistiera, ni siquiera lo pensaría. Y ella acababa de dejar que la tocara... estaba tan disgustada consigo misma que no sabía qué hacer.

—Tengo que ir. —Él dijo y se bajó de la cama. Hermione se apoyó en la cabecera y se llevó las rodillas contra su pecho.

Ella se sentó allí y lo observó mientras se dirigía a su guardarropa y comenzaba a cambiarse. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras se ponía la ropa. Esa ropa le recordó un poco a las túnicas de Quidditch. Se estaba vistiendo para realizar un deporte, sintió otra oleada de náuseas.

Mientras se ponía las botas de cuero, que le llegaban justo por debajo de las rodillas, Hermione se preguntó si él realizaría esta misma meticulosa rutina al vestirse si ella huía. ¿Qué le haría si ella fuera el ser humano a ser cazado?

—Tengo que irme. —Dijo con frialdad cuando se detuvo frente a la cama—. Puede que me tarde un tiempo. Por lo general, no nos toma demasiado tiempo, pero nunca se sabe.

Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero acabó quedándose allí en silencio durante un minuto antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

Hermione quería llorar mientras el silencio la envolvía. Intentó desesperadamente abrocharse el vestido con los dedos temblorosos. Ella se levantó de la cama como si ésta la estuviera quemando. «La cama del _enemigo_ ».

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo** **Catorce**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Hola! ¿cómo han estado? La larga espera llego a su final (por ahora) y aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia. Estuve haciendo cálculos y me di cuenta de que ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia, pueden creer que ya hemos avanzado tanto. Sinceramente siento que el tiempo se ha pasado volando. Bueno mi gente querida, me despido porque tengo un montón de tareas de la casa que realizar. Los amo a todos y recuerden dejar sus mensajitos con sus impresiones del capítulo, siempre me hace feliz leerlos (además eso me da ánimos para continuar la historia). besitos. Y nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente el día 2 de noviembre.

 _Guest SALESIA:_ Creo que alguien realmente escucha tus rezos, porque siento que actualice hace tan poco, pero la realidad es que ya paso un mes (y yo ni sentí que fuera así). Tienes que decirme a quien le rezas XD sabes, ahora que lo planteas así yo también lo creo, el hecho de que Hermione usara la poción con Marcus y no con Draco debe haber inflado el ego de Malfoy a escalas estratosféricas XD y con respecto a Connie, bueno, ella sabe más sobre la relación entre Draco y Hermione de lo que dice.

 _Guest Daydramione:_ Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Y espero que este capitulo también te gustara.

 _Guest Tomalina:_ Jajaja, así es, la historia es super wow. Por cierto, quería agradecerte por los comentarios que dejaste en mis otras historias, de verdad gracias por leer mis traducciones.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

Draco no regresó por un par de días. Hermione no sabía quién fue la pobre alma que quiso escapar, pero quienquiera que fuese logró evitarlos por un tiempo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella también podría eludirlos. Conocía bien el mundo _muggle_ y caminaba rápido. Por otra parte, ellos eran bastante buenos para arrastrar a la gente de vuelta y ella estaba segura de que la vida del desgraciado sería un infierno después de eso.

En este momento a ella no le agradaba mucho Draco. El hecho de que todos cazaban a uno de los de su clase era una razón de peso para odiarlo. Pretender que se estaba enamorando se estaba volviendo más difícil y ella no era buena mintiendo.

Él finalmente regresó. No hablaron sobre lo que sucedió, ella no quería saberlo. La primera noche él la llevó a la mansión Nott una antigua estructura con detalles góticos que sin importar el número de chimeneas encendidas carecía de calor.

Hermione intentó sonreír y unirse al grupo, pero no se sentía cómoda. Draco se unió a sus amigos en un juego de bebidas. Hermione se conformó con sentarse y verse bonita.

—No estás haciendo un gran trabajo, aunque aparentes lo contrario —Connie comentó cuando los chicos estuvieron demasiado involucrados en sus propios asuntos o estando ya demasiado ebrios.

—Es realmente difícil —gimió Hermione—. Él es simplemente horrible.

—No puede ser tan malo —Connie dijo—. Él no te golpea, ¿verdad?

—No —Hermione respondió enfurruñada.

—Entonces ve y hazlo —comentó Connie con una brillante sonrisa que era capaz de encantar automáticamente a cualquiera dentro de un radio de diez metros.

—Lo estoy intentando.

—No, eso no es cierto —musitó—. Inténtalo más, sabes que está intrigado por tu resistencia, así que si quieres deshacerte de él, debes deshacerte de su interés.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Hermione admitió, sabiendo que Connie tenía toda la razón, pero aún no estaba feliz de tener que fingir que le gustaba Malfoy. Odiaba tener que comportarse de esta forma, ¿por qué el mundo no cooperaba con lo que ella quería?

—Ahora —Connie expresó conspirativa—. Escuché de una fuente interesante que existe una creciente presión sobre el Consejo para cambiar la forma en que se trata a los nacidos _muggles_.

—¿Qué? —Hermione preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, aparentemente, el trato hacia los nacidos de _muggles_ no está bien visto por todos los miembros de la sociedad —Connie continuó.

—Eso nunca había hecho una diferencia antes.

—Bueno, los tiempos están cambiando. Las cosas se están asentando después del gran cambio y ahora, supongo, las personas están más dispuestas a ver la situación de forma práctica.

—¿Cómo sabes esto?

—Estaba hablando con Maisy, compañera del viejo Nott, que es parte del Consejo. Aparentemente, hay una creciente presión para hacer algo. Parece que las buenas personas se ofenden al ver sangre sucia mendigando en las calles u ofreciendo sus cuerpos a los hombres que pasan.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Hermione, intensamente concentrada en lo que Connie estaba diciendo.

—No lo sé, pero eventualmente tendrán que hacer algo —declaró—. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Esa noticia dejó a Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos. Esto sería realmente malo o podría significar que las cosas iban a mejorar un poco. Aunque ella no tenía mucha fe en esta sociedad. Se sentía más cómoda asumiendo que no cambiaría nada o incluso que las cosas empeorarían.

Draco se emborrachó esa noche, lo cual no fue el mejor resultado posible para Hermione. Había estado sin compañía durante unos días y no parecía querer perder la oportunidad de obtener algo.

Estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, así que se movía sujetándose de las paredes, justo cuando llegaron a la puerta. Ella todavía se maravillaba de lo fuerte que era incluso en estado de ebriedad. Logró abrazarla y mantenerla erguida, lo que supuso era una gran hazaña media.

—Te extrañé —clamó mientras lentamente la soltaba, suspirando.

—Yo también te extrañé —ella respondió con los dientes apretados, pero trató de regalarle una sonrisa.

—Te ves bonita cuando sonríes —musitó, sus ojos y voz traicionaron su estado no tan sobrio—. No te he visto reír en mucho tiempo.

—Por favor. Nunca me has visto sonreír —ella le contradijo, bastante segura de que nunca le había sonreído en Hogwarts o si incluso lo había hecho hasta ahora.

—¿De qué hablabas con Connie?, parecías molesta.

Ella estaba sorprendida de que él se hubiera dado cuenta y no estaba muy emocionada por ello.

—Nada —ella repuso, pero tuvo que continuar ya que todavía tenía su atención completa e indivisa—. Estábamos discutiendo sobre política.

—Realmente no entiendes el concepto de una fiesta, ¿verdad? —dijo en tono desdeñoso.

Hermione lo acostó y él se quedó dormido antes de que ella incluso lo cubriera con las sábanas. Ella no se quedó ni un segundo más.

Él la llamó la noche siguiente y salieron de nuevo. La llevó al piso de arriba antes de partir, lo que significaba que planeaba emborracharse por completo aquella noche.

Hermione trató de relajarse. Su cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto, de hecho, estaba esperándolo, pero su mente todavía estaba luchando. Trató de calmarse y dejarlo fluir y se centró en las sensaciones. Draco se tomaba su tiempo, lamiendo, acariciando y besando. Él era un buen besador. Él también sabía que eso le gustaba y lo usaba para molestarla.

Bajo sus cuidados, su cuerpo cobró vida. Hasta el punto en que ni siquiera su mente podía razonar, estaba húmeda y dolorida cuando él entró en ella. Su cuerpo quería esto y sabía exactamente qué hacer para nutrir las sensaciones, sabía cómo esforzarse para obtener el mejor final. Se sentía tan bien dejar de lado la preocupación y el engaño y la lucha.

El clímax se aproximaba rápidamente y ella agarró sus caderas para conducirlos al éxtasis. Algunos empujes después, Draco colapsó sobre ella.

Ella podría decir que estaba contento cuando comenzó a vestirse. Sabía que ella estaba dispuesta y eso lo ponía contento. Hermione estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse, esto era bueno para su plan, pero emocionalmente la dejaba agotada.

Luego salieron al club y Hermione se recuperó un poco. Se las arregló para analizar su camino a seguir a través de esta situación, era necesario para el plan y tener sexo no era algo malo. Ciertamente lo había hecho bien cuando estuvo con Marcus, no debería ser diferente ahora, tenía que superar sus pequeños reparos sobre Draco. Era sólo que ellos habían sido enemigos en la escuela y eso era diferente. Marcus en realidad no era diferente de Draco, pero no tenía rencor contra él más allá del que generaba su situación de vida, por lo que no había ninguna razón por la que ella debería intentar involucrarse emocionalmente con Draco. Esto era necesario después de todo, por lo que necesitaba superarlo.

Su análisis sobre su situación la hizo sentir mejor, como solía hacer después de haber tenido la oportunidad de pensar en todo. Ella incluso se las arregló para disfrutar la noche, aunque fue completamente en beneficio del plan. La vieron divirtiéndose, pero después de un par de horas estaba cansada de fingir. Tanto analizar las cosas y las emociones del día la habían agotado.

Le suplicó a Draco que la excusara, incluso se las arregló para hacer pucheros y para su absoluto asombro, funcionó. Con un beso en la frente y un apretón en su trasero, la dejó irse a casa. Hermione se felicitó a sí misma por aprender. Ella acababa de conseguir lo que quería a través de artimañas, probablemente por primera vez y funcionó maravillosamente, aunque fuese algo horrible de decir.

Hermione durmió bien esa noche. Sola en su cama en la casa que fue de Harry, que injustamente estaba siendo controlada por Malfoy. De hecho, se sintió un poco positiva a la mañana siguiente, tal vez las cosas mejorarían.

Pero su satisfacción no duró mucho. Se disipó por completo cuando Delia no bajó a desayunar. Se sentó con Edna y esperó, temiendo lo peor. Después de media hora, Hermione fue a revisar y encontró a Delia todavía metida en su cama. Ella obviamente había muerto en algún momento durante la noche.

Hermione estaba absolutamente sorprendida y no sabía qué hacer. La habitación estaba extrañamente silenciosa y la anciana en la cama se veía muy diferente de la mujer que ella conocía, simplemente se veía diferente, mucho más vieja pero pacífica.

Hermione cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella como si no quisiera molestar al ocupante de la habitación. Edna comenzó a llorar, pero trató de ocultarlo cuando vio la expresión de asombro de Hermione.

—Era su momento, cariño —Edna intentó consolarla.

—Debería... —comenzó Hermione. Ella debería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

Fue diferente cuando Harry murió. Había tanta gente que estaba de luto con ella y alguien más se ocupó de todos los arreglos. ¿Cómo se arreglaba un funeral?, se preguntó.

Ella se decidió por escribir una nota al Ministerio, no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacer. Después de que ella envió la nota, simplemente se sentó y esperó.

Después de un par de horas, apareció un búho en la ventana. Era de Draco y Hermione simplemente no quería lidiar con eso, así que lo ignoró. Era una pequeña ave persistente, pero finalmente se rindió y se fue volando.

Unas horas más tarde recibió una nota del Ministerio que le informaba que la muerte de Delia había sido registrada y que era libre de hacer los arreglos con una empresa fúnebre. La nota también ofreció las más profundas condolencias del Ministerio. Por lo general, el Ministerio no ofrecía ningún tipo de respeto a las personas de su estado sanguíneo, por lo que fue agradable observar que al menos les quedaba un poco de decencia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Quince**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Hola mi gente bella! ¿Cómo han estado? Lo que es yo, puedo decir que estoy en un limbo entre ocupada y con tiempo, cosa rara verdad. Otra cosa lamento estar subiendo el capitulo tan tarde, pero tal vez algunos han visto en noticias internacionales que Chile (mi país) esta atravesando por una fea crisis política y de estado, ha habido muchas manifestaciones no pacificas del pueblo por la igualdad de derechos y cosas por el estilo, eso hace que movilizarse por la cuidad sea extremadamente difícil y por eso llegue tarde a mi casa hoy. Y si no tenían idea sobre eso, pues ahora se enteraron XD

Con respecto a las próximas actualizaciones, los que ya me conocerán saben que yo entro a hiatus desde diciembre hasta abril y este año no será la excepción, solo que las circunstancias por las que entro en hiatus han cambiado, si bien ahora cuento con mas tiempo, ya que por motivos de seguridad mi universidad se encuentra indefinidamente sin clases, igual tengo que hacer unos trabajos gigantes (muy parecidos a las tesis) para lograr finalizar el año escolar. De todas formas, estaré trabajando en los fics, en los momentos en los que no me sangren los ojos por estar tanto tiempo frente al pc, para volver con ustedes en MARZO. Así que nos vemos nuevamente el… aun no tengo fecha definitiva, generalmente en enero es cuando planeo mi calendario de actualizaciones XD pero marzo es el mes elegido para regresar con mas capítulos.

Los quiero a todos, mil besitos.

 _Guest_ _SALESIA:_ Pucha sí, esta bien feo el tener que fingir que te gusta/agrada alguien y hasta tener que irte a la cama con esa persona. Jajajaja, no lo había pensado de esa forma, pero ahora que me lo dices también comencé a creer que con ese gesto de observarla dormir Draco le decía que se quedara en la cama que él considera de ellos, hasta me leí de nuevo esa parte cuando leo tu comentario XD

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K.**_ _**Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**camnz**_ y fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

La casa estaba inquietantemente silenciosa, a veces se escuchaban automóviles en la calle. No sabía dónde estaba Edna y realmente no quería subir para averiguarlo. Hermione había visto muertos antes, personas que habían muerto horriblemente, pero esta muerte tranquila y vacía era aterradora. Pobre Delia, morir en este pobre sustituto de una familia. Hermione no podía imaginar nada peor. Ella adoraba a las dos mujeres, pero no eran una verdadera familia.

Ella se negaba a pensar en su familia, ya que si lo hacía comenzaba a llorar. Atrapada en esta horrible prisión sentía que todo era tan injusto. Se preguntó si Delia tenía alguna familia en el mundo exterior, gente que la amaba y que ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerta. Dudaba que el Ministerio informara a los _muggles_ de la muerte de los sangre sucia.

Y si ella muriera, su familia nunca se enteraría. ¿Quién vendría a su funeral? Tal vez Neville y Luna, pensó con una sonrisa. Ambos serían los únicos en asistir al funeral, al igual que ella y Edna lo harían en el de Delia, ellas eran un pobre sustituto de una familia.

Hermione no pudo mantener a raya sus pensamientos desoladores y tampoco podía mantener su resentimiento y amargura. Sus defensas estaban completamente abajo, la injusticia de toda su situación la bombardeaba. Tal vez ella necesitaba llorar un poco.

Se sentó en la sala de estar durante unas horas más, sabiendo que debería estar resolviendo los arreglos fúnebres. Alguien a quien se le debería pagar, sin mencionar los otros costos del funeral, lo que significaba que tenía que vender sus joyas para obtener algo de dinero y todo parecía demasiado difícil en este momento. Entonces tal vez podría cambiar sus joyas directamente con el empresario fúnebre, pensó con un suspiro.

El fuego se encendió para el desagrado de Hermione. Draco salió, lo cual no era realmente sorprendente ya que ella había ignorado su mensaje antes, pero aun así verlo fue desconcertante.

—No me gusta cuando... —comenzó fríamente—. ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione lo miró por un momento.

—Um... —ella murmuró—. Delia murió.

—¿Una de las ancianas?

Ella asintió y miró por la ventana, no quería tratar con él ahora mismo. Tal vez se iría como lo hizo su lechuza.

Se encogió de hombros y fue a servirse un trago.

—Ella era vieja.

Hermione apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí? ¿No podía ver que ella no estaba preparada ahora?

—¿Has informado al Ministerio? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió lacónicamente.

—Yo no la maté —confesó.

«Bien podrías haberlo hecho» pensó Hermione con amargura antes de maldecirse a sí misma por las lágrimas que se desbordaban con fuerza de sus ojos.

Draco se quedó parado en la habitación, mirando incómodo cuando Hermione comenzó a sollozar.

—¿Has organizado algo? —inquirió en voz baja después de un rato.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Simplemente no puedo... —comenzó, pero no pudo terminar cuando las lágrimas la asaltaron.

Él dejó su bebida y se acercó a ella.

—Silencio —él la levantó, la atrajo hacia sí y procedió a abrazarla.

Hermione se puso rígida cuando Draco la abrazó. Ella quería más que nada fundirse entre sus brazos y dejarse llevar por la comodidad que él le ofrecía.

—Me encargare de todo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo—. Simplemente recupérate, ¿tienes ropa negra?

Hermione negó, esa era otra cosa que aparentemente le era imposible organizar. Su aroma la estaba envolviendo por completo, ella sólo quería fundirse con él y dejar que se ocupara de las cosas como él dijo. Dejar que tomara la carga de sus hombros por un tiempo. Sería tan fácil, pero él era un Malfoy y no hacía nada gratis, siempre había un precio que pagar. Ella no podía ser fuerte ahora mismo.

Ella nunca había permitido que alguien se hiciera cargo, nunca había confiado en alguien para que la cuidara, pero ahora lo necesitaba más que nada. Él era la persona equivocada para el trabajo. No había conocido a la persona adecuada, incluso no pudo confiar en que Harry no hiciera algo estúpido. De todas formas, ese no era el problema con Draco, simplemente no podía confiar en él y punto. Ahora, ella necesitaba dejarlo. Cualquiera que fuese el precio, ella lo pagaría.

Ella se derritió en la calidez de su cuerpo y dejó que la abrazara.

—¿Qué tan pronto quieres realizar el funeral? —preguntó y ella pudo escuchar la profundidad de su voz a través del pecho de Draco mientras mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro.

—Tan pronto como sea posible.

—¿Has comido algo?

—No tengo hambre.

—Enviaré a uno de mis elfos para que te prepare un almuerzo. Necesitas comer algo.

Hermione no tenía hambre, pero no discutió. Ella dejó que él le dijera qué hacer, aunque una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza constantemente le recordaba que Draco era una persona completamente egoísta que la arrojaría a los lobos si eso lo beneficiaba.

—¿Hay alguien a quien quieras invitar? —preguntó, tomando a Hermione con la guardia baja. Ella tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba diciendo.

—No, somos sólo nosotras —dijo. Dudaba que alguno de los viejos colegas de Delia apareciera después de diez años. Incluso si estuvieran preparados para venir, no se lo merecían. Esto trajo una nueva ola de lágrimas a los ojos de Hermione, a estas alturas ya tenía empapada la camisa blanca de Draco.

—Está bien. Ve a hacer una taza de té —aconsejó—. Iré a arreglar todo, luego volveré.

Hermione no hizo un movimiento.

—Estoy seguro de que la otra anciana está sedienta —acotó—. Deberías ir a cuidarla.

Ella sabía que él la estaba motivando a moverse. Asintió y se alejó.

Draco se fue inmediatamente y Hermione fue a la cocina para poner la tetera.

Él regresó una hora más tarde.

—El funeral será en la tarde —comentó y Hermione se sorprendió por la velocidad—. Dijiste que lo querías lo antes posible —agregó cuando notó su reacción. Ella asintió.

—Hay hombres viniendo ahora para prepararla —repuso y se preparó un té. Hermione nunca hubiera adivinado que él sabía cómo preparar su propio té, pero aparentemente sabía—. Entonces vamos a transfigurar uno de tus vestidos en algo un poco más apropiado.

Sería la primera vez desde hace tiempo que usaría un vestido apropiado, sonrió amargamente para sí misma.

El funeral fue sin problemas. Estaba lloviendo, de alguna manera Draco lo había anticipado y llevaba dos paraguas, uno para ella y otro para Edna.

Él fue realmente dulce al quedarse, pensó. Él podría haberla dejado allí sola.

De hecho, él se quedó después del funeral también y cenó con ellas. La cena que los elfos habían preparado. Hermione estaba hambrienta ya que, aunque lo intentó, no pudo comer demasiado en el almuerzo.

Fue lindo tenerlo allí, más bien, la idea de tener a alguien era agradable, tener a alguien en quien apoyarse, de quien depender en momentos malos. ¿Así se sentía tener un marido? Su mente estaba confusa, completamente frita.

Poco después del anochecer, él la llevó arriba. Fue realmente agradable, ella esperaba que él se fuera, pero se quedó y se recostó sobre su espalda mientras Hermione se acurrucaba contra él.

Ella medio dormía, se despertaba pasada una hora más o menos y él todavía estaba allí; tan cálido.

Ella estaba teniendo sueños horribles. No eran violentos, sólo desoladores, vacíos y oscuros. Y la calidez de Draco era como un faro.

Podía sentir el amanecer, junto con un fuerte deseo de escapar del horrible lugar donde estaba su cabeza. Sus manos se sentían congeladas y la piel de él era tan cálida. Ella enterró sus manos debajo de su camisa para sentir su piel, era tan suave y cálido. Ella quería besarlo, se inclinó y sintió su aliento contra sus labios. Ella se inclinó aún más y los besó castamente. Ella podía sentir que él se despertaba.

Él tomó el control del beso y lo profundizó, acercándola más al calor de su cuerpo. Después de un momento, él rodó sobre ella, profundizando el beso aún más.

Su cuerpo finalmente respondió y se sentía glorioso. Su pierna estaba entre las suyas y la fricción estaba encendiendo un fuego dentro de ella.

Ella necesitaba sentir más piel, sentir todo de él. Procedió a lidiar con la camisa manchada de lágrimas que estaba en su camino. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él la ayudara a deshacerse de lo que sea que estuviese usando.

Él exploró su cuello con los labios mientras las manos vagaban por su espalda y caderas. Ella necesitaba más, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas para mostrarle lo que quería hacer. Para su enojo, Draco se mantuvo quieto por un tiempo. Ella sabía que él estaba listo, podía sentirlo. También sabía que los movimientos de su cadera lo estaban volviendo loco.

Con un gruñido, cedió y se deslizó dentro de ella. La sensación fue tan fuerte como si hubiera bebido la poción afrodisíaca, su cuerpo vibraba con cada movimiento. Él todavía estaba tratando de frenar las cosas y ella gimió con frustración. La distrajo con un candente beso.

Cuando el beso terminó Draco estaba completamente concentrado en ella, tanto, que Hermione casi se sintió hipnotizada. Estaba centrada en sus ojos cuando él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, las sensaciones la estaban abrumando. Se dio cuenta de que él siempre había estado allí, incluso estuvo cuando su realidad explotó y fue sumergida en este extraño modo de vida. Él era como un lugar atemporal donde realmente todo tenía sentido y con quien sabía que tenía una conexión.

Ella había estado con otros hombres, pero nunca se había sentido encerrada en la existencia de alguien. No sabía que la conexión entre dos personas podía ser tan real, no sabía que entre dos individuos que pertenecían a distintas estructuras sociales podían en realidad sentir cierta igualdad entre ellas.

La conexión se rompió cuando Hermione intentó llenar sus pulmones. Él estaba jadeando sobre ella. De nuevo volvió a verlo como una persona distinta a ella.

Había intimidad a un nivel que ella no sabía que existía y nunca hubiera adivinado que sería Malfoy con quien la sentiría. Todo estaba muy mal y se sentía muy desconcertada. Estaba bastante segura de que acababa de pagar el precio por su ayuda.

La intimidad fue el precio, era lo que él buscaba y había usado su vulnerabilidad para conseguirlo; en realidad, ella había dejado que él la guiara durante toda la situación. Se sentía usada y un poco confundida.

¿Por qué Draco querría eso? Este era un terreno peligroso. Él estaba jugando con ella, estaba segura de eso y se sintió mal del estómago al llegar a esa realización.

Malfoy se levantó y se vistió cuando el sol comenzaba a salir.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó y ella asintió—. Mejor me voy.

Hermione asintió de nuevo. Deseando que él saliera de la casa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Dieciséis**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Sorpresa! Probablemente se preguntarán que hago subiendo un capítulo, ya que supuestamente estaba en hiatus. Y la respuesta es simple, no tuve clases ni exámenes finales, así que tenía tiempo y ganas de traducir. Bueno, resulta que las cosas en mi país siguen estando bien feas, por lo que mi universidad decidió terminar el año escolar así nada más (todo se fue a la the real mierda) y bueno, aquí me tienen subiendo el último capítulo del año. Bueno, ahora si me voy a hiatus definitivo hasta abril del 2020, más que nada porque quiero vacaciones de los fics XD pero tengan por seguro que llegando la fecha prometida voy a volver con nuevos capítulos.

Los iloveo a todos y felices fiestas.

 _Guest SALESIA:_ Al parecer ocurrió un milagro navideño y pues… aquí hay un nuevo capítulo. Yo pensó igual que tú, para Hermione debe ser muy difícil tener que fingir que le agrada Draco, porque una cosa es que le atraiga sexualmente y otra muy diferente es el tener que mostrarse cariñosa con él. Y sí, es una lastima que la ancianita muriera, pero ya estaba muy viejita la pobre. Al menos pudo vivir acompañada hasta el final. En tu país también hay disturbios, disculpa lo entrometida, pero… ¿de dónde eres?

 _Guest Guest:_ Aw… muchas gracias cariño, la verdad no se si finalice el año con éxito, pero al menos lo termine a XD y por el hiatus no te preocupes, nunca lo he extendido y no pretendo hacerlo ahora, siempre lo termino en abril.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K.**_ _**Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**camnz**_ y fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

Para su alivio, Hermione no vio a Draco durante unos días. Su última noche juntos había sido demasiado, demasiado íntima. Afortunadamente había quedado satisfecha con su última e intensa sesión de sexo, tanto, que se sentía asustada.

Esperaba que en el futuro no tuvieran más encuentros como ese. Todavía no podía entender cómo había sucedido o qué pasó, pero desde esa noche se sentía muy incómoda.

Draco estuvo distante cuando se vieron otra vez, igual a como solía ser antes, en realidad él no había cambiado tanto, con la excepción de actuar empático y preocupado cuando Delia falleció, esa actuación fue lo que arrojó a Hermione a tal estado de confusión. Hermione estaba sorprendida que incluso él era capaz de comportarse así, había jugado el papel de compañero y le había brindado su apoyo por un día. No es como que él supiera realmente lo que ella quería de una pareja. Simplemente la hacía sentir totalmente incómoda.

Por cierto, ahora él estaba actuando fríamente, tal vez también se sentía incómodo. Salieron a cenar afuera, cerca de un lago. El lugar estaba hermosamente decorado con luces y antorchas que centelleaban a lo largo del lago, haciéndolo lucir etéreo.

Draco estaba gruñón. Ni siquiera estaba bebiendo como siempre. Él no estaba prestándole atención a ella. Hermione le agradecía al cielo por esas pequeñas acciones de Malfoy.

Hermione tampoco estaba de humor para participar en una conversación, todo se sentía incómodo. Ella decidió que realmente necesitaba deshacerse de él, deshacerse de él significaría avanzar. Obviamente él no estaba feliz, quizás lamentaba haber sido amable con ella, tal vez la intimidad también le resultaba incómoda. De alguna forma eso le sugería que ella podría lograr su objetivo, pero no estaba segura de poder manejar la situación.

Retractarse no era una opción, no podía volver a cuando él se sentía cómodo y ella miserable. No mentiría diciendo que no encontraba el sexo satisfactorio, también admitía que se sentía muy confundida al respecto y que encontraba terriblemente sexy la idea de tener su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Realmente era la única cosa no horrible en su vida en este momento y no estaba segura de querer renunciar a ello, incluso si su compañero era Draco Malfoy.

Antes había sido la poción, el poder obtener una liberación. Pero ahora, había algo más en la mezcla. Él había sido su enemigo mientras crecía, él la despreciaba y rechazaba en todo. Estaba bastante segura de que Draco realmente creía que ella estaba por debajo de él, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la deseaba. Tan sangre sucia como era, ese era el cuerpo al que Malfoy acudía por las noches. Entonces, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué significaba exactamente que ella fuese una sangre sucia inmunda cuando era el cuerpo en el cual él noche tras noche quería enterrarse hasta que quedar completamente agotado?

¿Y por qué ella tenía que analizarlo todo? Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Draco no hacía esto porque era un loco solitario, todos tenían amantes. Nadie podía negar que Connie y las demás chicas eran consideradas como objetos de deseo. Aparentemente ella también lo era, al menos eso le había dicho Marcus. Ella admitió que simplemente no necesitaba a los hombres, no eran criaturas lógicas. Supuso que tampoco ella lo era, porque despreciaba a Draco, pero para ser completamente sincera, no le importaba verlo desnudo y no podía pensar en nadie más a quien quisiera ver sin ropa.

El sexo esa noche fue rudo y a Hermione no le importó. Venció la incomodidad de la intimidad, además evitó verlo a los ojos. Él tampoco buscaba particularmente algo importante de ella. Ciertamente a Draco no le importaba controlarla cuando era necesario, cuando ella le dijo que se moviera más deprisa, él lo hizo.

Vertió todo su desconcierto y enojo en él y al final casi gritó su liberación. Quedaron completamente agotados, ella notó que estaba acostada sobre un colchón. De alguna forma, las sábanas estaban arrugadas y colgaban del borde de la cama.

Ella estaba jadeando, estaba increíblemente cansada, como si hubiera corrido por kilómetros. Ella notó el reluciente brillo del sudor sobre Draco mientras éste luchaba por recuperar el aliento. También tendría que darse un baño cuando llegara a casa, no quería irse a la cama sabiendo que estaba cubierta de sudor.

El incómodo silencio continuó.

—Deberías irte —aconsejó.

—Me gustaría quedarme —murmuró y trató de no reír porque era lo último que quería hacer, de hecho, quería salir corriendo de allí en ese mismo instante, incluso correría desnuda si tuviera que hacerlo. Pero el plan requería hacer sacrificios.

—No —respondió severamente.

Ella se levantó, se vistió e intentó con todas sus fuerzas lucir triste. No demasiado, en caso de que él cediera.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y se despidió rápidamente, luego corrió. No estaba segura de por qué, pero temía que él cambiara de opinión.

Se sentó en el baño y reflexionó sobre lo bien que iba el plan. Era cierto que la mayor parte había sido por accidente, pero aun así había funcionado. Draco parecía asustado, lo cual era bueno y realmente estaba retrocediendo. Ahora ella tenía que mantener las cosas a flote.

Las cosas mejoraron aún más cuando él no la llamó por unos días. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, todavía actuaba con recelo, frialdad y distancia.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó y fue a abrazarlo cuando llegó a la Mansión Black.

—Me extrañas, ¿verdad? —dijo con irritante superioridad, de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando sentía que tenía la sartén por el mango.

Ella hizo un puchero, realmente estaba mejorando en esto.

—Simplemente no me gusta estar sola por mucho tiempo —comentó.

«Ok, él realmente disfrutaba tener la sartén por el mango», pensó amargamente.

—Bueno, eso es una pena —repuso un poco más reservado—. Tal vez deberías hacer algunas amigas.

Él le quitó los dedos de encima y se alejó.

—Espero que ya hayas comido, porque nos vamos ahora —clamó.

—¿A dónde vamos? —curioseó, se preguntaba si debería quejarse y decirle que quería quedarse en casa, pero no lo hizo, no quería sobreactuar.

Ella ni siquiera escuchó su respuesta, sino que simplemente lo siguió diligentemente.

La noche fue igual a las demás, realmente se estaba aburriendo de estas fiestas, todos eran iguales. Bebida, charla tonta sobre cosas estúpidas como Quidditch y escuchar historias de borrachos.

Un par de semanas siguieron con la misma rutina. Él la llamaba, salían, luego tenían sexo rudo y bebía más alcohol. Entonces él le decía que se fuera, ella se enojaba, pero se iba.

Todo eso no sería suficiente para lograr que el plan resultara. Simplemente parecían haber llegado a una nueva rutina, una en la cual ella le suplicaba y él se negaba. Necesitaba hacer más, pero no estaba segura de qué, ¿cómo podía ser más empalagosa y molesta?

Ella decidió que tendría que participar más en sus actividades nocturnas. Reírse de sus bromas, aparentar estar realmente interesada en él, «¡ _puaj_!».

Al principio, él pareció darle la bienvenida a sus atenciones. Sospechaba que le gustaba alardear sobre lo sumisa que se había vuelto.

Connie le dio ánimos, lo que reestableció su decisión. Continuó, se apretó contra él y frotó suavemente su espalda mientras él estaba hablando con un Ravenclaw sobre un juego. A él no pareció importarle sus acciones, lo que era contraproducente porque el contacto la hacía sentir excitada y molesta, además, sus emociones eran caóticas ya que había bebido esa noche. Tristemente se dio cuenta que quería ir donde él y montarlo hasta olvidar todo.

Ella definitivamente estaba superando su aversión sexual. Realmente ya no le importaba y decidió que lo usaría como una ventaja.

—No bebas demasiado esta noche —suplicó y deslizó su mano un poco más debajo por las caderas masculinas, su pulgar acariciaba el hueso de la cadera.

Parecía sorprendido, pero satisfecho.

—Como diga la dama —dijo con voz ronca. Se giró hacia el hombre con el que estaba hablando y movió las cejas sugestivamente—. Parece que mi compañera requiere toda mi atención.

El sexo fue rudo y rápido, terminaron acostados en el suelo, todos sudorosos; en realidad, el sexo fue increíble. A ella le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado. Una cosa que la incomodó fue que él le exigió que gimiera y gritara su nombre, lo cual era perfectamente razonable en ese momento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Diecisiete**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? probablemente se preguntarán que qué hago aquí, ya que aun no es abril. Y yo tampoco se muy bien la respuesta XD Nah, la verdad de las cosas es que estaba aburrida, durante estos últimos meses he descansado de los fics y ahora cuando se suponía debía regresar a clases, hacer mi vida normal y… ¡bum! Aparece el covid-19 o más conocido como coronavirus. Mi país decreto cuarentena y un montón de otras cosas más, por lo que he estado encerrada en mi casa por varios días ya. Así que supongo que para hacer mas llevadera la cuarentena (muchos países están en la misma situación) decidí regresar antes de lo previsto.

Espero les guste el capítulo adelantado y por favor todos cuídense. Nos volveremos a ver el 1 de abril. Besitos.

 _Guest SALESIA:_ Al parecer muchas cosas se están adelantando últimamente XD alguien tenia que recordar que la otra viejita aun estaba viva, ya que estaba algo olvidada. Puede que Draco sea un tarado, déspota, malo e imbécil, pero sabe que un fallecimiento es una situación delicada y que no era el momento de hacer ningún comentario feo. Espero te encuentres bien y que el capitulo fuese de tu arado. Besos.

 _Guest Sandra D:_ Así es, esto se está poniendo intenso.

 _Guest Carina:_ Muchas gracias a ti por leer la historia.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _**camnz**_ y fue beteada por _**Flame's Child**_.

 **xxx**

A la noche siguiente era el cumpleaños de alguien, así que había una gran fiesta que francamente sólo era un poco más grande de lo normal, aunque la comida era elaborada.

—Buen trabajo, ayer —la felicitó Connie.

—No es suficiente, simplemente lo está disfrutando —dijo Hermione.

—Pero fue una actuación creíble, ahora tienes que comenzar a subir la apuesta.

Hermione sólo asintió, sin saber qué hacer, pero lo pensaría y elaboraría un plan. Después de todo la planificación era una de sus especialidades.

—¿Has oído algo sobre lo que está haciendo el Consejo? —preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Aparentemente están redactando algunas enmiendas a las leyes relacionadas con los nacidos de _muggles_ —dijo Connie.

—¿Y no sabes qué es?

—No, pero he escuchado que no se trata de un cambio radical, así que no pongas tus expectativas tan altas —sentenció—. Ahora debo mezclarme.

Hermione no pudo evitar una punzada de desilusión.

Draco estaba en modo fiesta, claramente disfrutando de la compañía de sus compañeros ex alumnos de Slytherin, aunque había representantes de todas las casas. Cormac le lanzaba miradas cada vez que pasaba junto a él, la miraría lentamente de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que quisiera vomitar. Él claramente la querría cuando Draco terminara con ella. Le agradó inmensamente que ella tuviera otros planes y lamentablemente tendría que decepcionarlo. Para el caso, al señor Merrimen también.

Trató de convencer a Draco para que la excusara y la dejara irse a casa, pero él dijo que no. Realmente estaba disfrutando de este control sobre ella, que no tenía antes porque no estaba comprometida con él. La situación la estaba molestando, pero por la forma en la que Malfoy estaba bebiendo, terminaría demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de su partida después de todos modos.

Entonces, ella esperó y conversó con algunas de las chicas. Hablar con los hombres generalmente no era una buena idea, ya que rápidamente se convertiría en coqueteo o incluso peor. Parece que todos estaban buscando robar a las chicas y si estas les ofrecían atención, eventualmente alguien lo intentaría con ella.

El final se acercaba y Draco estaba bastante inestable. Estaba claramente relajado y feliz. Era increíble la cantidad de alcohol que podía consumir sin vomitar, pero eso también lo desinhibía. En realidad, era amigable con todos y parecía algo interesado en sus vidas.

—Llévame a casa, mujer —finalmente le dijo a ella.

Hermione obedeció y lo llevó a la chimenea.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó cuando salieron a su sala de estar.

—Siempre me divierto —respondió y él comenzó a reír.

—En serio, no creo que entiendas el concepto —expresó y la atrajo hacia sí—. Tú nunca lo haces —dijo un poco más en serio.

En realidad, se sentía un poco afectada por las pocas bebidas que había tomado durante la noche. Todos seguían dándole bebidas y ella tenía que ser educada y beber de a sorbos.

—Siempre corriendo y salvando al mundo —dijo—. Muy seria. Siempre tan seria.

—Tú también viviste esos días —señaló—. Fueron días serios.

Él asintió.

—Estoy demasiado borracho esta noche —admitió, todavía abrazándola bastante fuerte—. La mente está dispuesta, pero el cuerpo no. Un estado tan cruel.

—Debería meterte a la cama.

—No soy un bebé —él reclamó y las implicaciones fueron que aún no estaba listo para acostarse, estaba de humor para hablar. Aunque esto podría ser interesante, era raro que ella se enterara de qué tenía en mente, aparte de las fiestas y el sexo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó y él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Realmente tienes ojos deslumbrantes —musitó. Hermione se encogió, oh por favor no el discurso borracho de "no eres completamente fea". Tal vez su mente realmente viajó lejos de esos dos temas—. No pienses que no he notado las miradas codiciosas que te dan. Pequeña zorra, jugando con los niños.

—No lo hago —Hermione dijo, indignada.

—Puedo verlo en sus ojos, lo que quieren hacer contigo. Y no pueden porque eres mía —rio, pero perdió la mirada de complacencia y se puso muy serio de nuevo.

—Déjame mostrarte algo —comentó.

—Es tarde. Deberías... —Hermione no quería jugar, ciertamente no quería oír hablar de su orgullo de posesión. Ella sólo quería irse a casa.

Él la calló y la arrastró de vuelta a la chimenea. —número doce de Grimmauld Place —dijo y comenzaron a girar.

Hermione no estaba segura de lo que él quería mostrarle y ahora se sentía un poco ansiosa. Al parecer, sabía exactamente dónde quería ir y la arrastró por las escaleras, aunque de una manera errática. Pasó por el dormitorio y siguió subiendo otro tramo de escaleras.

No llegaron a la parte superior de la casa, pero accedieron a otra serie de escaleras ocultas que obviamente llevaban al ático. Un lugar extraño para ir.

Caminó en la habitación iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna de una pequeña ventana y recuperó dos cajas. Hermione todavía estaba de pie en las escaleras mientras él le acercaba las cajas.

Lo primero que notó fue el tintero de la pluma de Harry.

—Esto es... —musitó y lentamente se acercó.

—Estas son todas las cosas de él que estaban aquí —dijo—. Deberías tenerlas.

Hermione se sentó en la escalera con la caja y lentamente miró a través de las cosas. En realidad, algunas de ellas eran cosas que ella le había dado a Harry en sus cumpleaños.

—Gracias —dijo, sintiéndose muy agradecida de que él pensaría en darle eso.

Draco se sentó en las escaleras, apenas un peldaño más arriba de ella.

—Debe tenerlo alguien que lo aprecie —repuso—. Parece que nadie lo hace.

Hermione no dijo nada.

—Odiaba al idiota, pero sé que este mundo sería una mierda si no hubiera sido por él —declaró Draco—. La mayoría no sabe cómo era el Señor Oscuro. No tienen idea de en qué se habría convertido este mundo.

—Supongo que esta es una mejora —comentó.

—Para la mayoría —explicó y supo que él la estaba reconociendo a ella y a su clase como la excepción a la regla.

—Podría ser mejor.

—Podría ser mucho peor —objetó, aparentemente estaba mucho más sobrio ahora.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella ahora y Hermione sólo podía devolverle la mirada. Estaban teniendo una discusión de algún tipo acerca de lo que pudo haber sido, lo que fue y lo que debería ser.

—Esto no está bien —dijo ella.

—Podría ser peor —él repitió. Ella reconoció que él no discutió el hecho de que estaba mal. Podría ser un poco insignificante, pero era una pequeña concesión de su parte. Más de lo que ella había esperado, en realidad, acababa de reconocer el sacrificio de Harry y el hecho de que su gente estaba equivocada.

Ella no sabía qué decir, en realidad quería llorar. Durante tanto tiempo, todos le habían dicho que merecían ese tratamiento, que era el orden natural. Y viniendo de él, de todas las personas. Quien la había presionado a someterse desde el día en que se vieron.

Nunca sería una disculpa, pero el reconocimiento era tan bueno como una.

El silencio se rompió cuando Hermione se inclinó para besarlo. No era un agradecimiento, pero sintió que debía hacerlo. No fue tampoco un beso de "me gustas o algo así", sino uno de apreciación.

Hermione rompió el beso y se alejó. Draco estaba impresionado de que lo hiciera. No porque tuviera que hacerlo o por el plan. Ella lo había hecho porque quería besarlo y esto era malo.

Cuando se recuperó de la conmoción, él estaba medio dormido. Y sabiendo cómo era, nada lo despertaría de nuevo. Tenía que arrastrarlo escaleras abajo antes de que se durmiera por completo, de lo contrario, pasaría la noche en las escaleras.

Ella lo metió en la cama después de unas cuantas palabras melosas. Era extraño tenerlo en su cama, aunque lindo y ella no admitiría eso porque todavía estaba asustada, no podía pensar en excusas por haberlo besado.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione todavía estaba asustada de sus acciones. Draco se había ido tan pronto recuperó la conciencia. Hermione ahora sabía sin lugar a dudas que tenía que hacer algo, algo drástico porque las cosas realmente no iban bien.

Un día después recibió una nota diciéndole que fuera a verlo a las nueve de la noche. Cuando ella llegó a su mansión partieron inmediatamente al club al que iban a menudo.

Draco no parecía recordar nada de la noche anterior. Hermione se dio cuenta de que él debía haber supuesto que se había aprovechado de su estado de embriaguez y habían dormido juntos porque ella se lo había pedido. Ese pensamiento le molestaba pero serviría para el plan, entonces ella trataría de verse complacida.

El club estaba abarrotado y Draco un poco distante, claramente no estaba feliz de haber sido llevado a su casa anoche sólo para acurrucarse.

Esta noche sería "la noche", decidió Hermione y tomó un par de tragos para armarse de coraje. Sintió que el calor del alcohol la calentaba y estabilizaba su resolución.

Fue a buscar a Draco. «Aquí vamos», pensó. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba hacer una escena.

Empezó aferrándose a Draco mientras estaba de pie con un grupo de antiguos Slytherin, riéndose de alguna historia.

—Me gustaría que nos fuéramos ya Draco —dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Draco se enderezó y la miró, incrédulo.

—No es hora de irnos —respondió fríamente.

—Pero quiero irme ahora —ella gimió.

—Me iré cuando esté listo y tú te irás cuando yo te lo ordene —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—No seas así, Draco —gimoteó en voz alta, luciendo dolida. La gente alrededor estaba empezando a darse cuenta.

—¿Ser cómo?

—Tan frío —dijo ella. Estaba empezando a lloriquear, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar creíble y para su sorpresa, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir—. Odio que seas frío conmigo.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado —él escupió.

—No me digas eso. Yo te amo y sé que me amas también y si lo reconocieras, tendríamos la oportunidad de ser felices —ella expresó, sollozando en voz alta ahora. Notó que incluso la música parecía haberse detenido—. Podríamos hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Vale la pena intentarlo porque te quiero mucho.

«De acuerdo, ya está hecho».

Draco parecía absolutamente furioso. Las expresiones de asombro los rodeaban y un tenso silencio se dejó caer en la habitación. Algunos de los Slytherin lucían completamente divertidos y uno de ellos comenzó a reírse.

—Estás borracha, sangre sucia. Deberías irte —le ordenó Draco.

La multitud de pie parecía despejar el camino hacia la salida cuando ella comenzó a caminar, obviamente la estaban evitando como a la peste. Se dirigió por la red flu a Grimmauld Place y dejó escapar el suspiro que estaba conteniendo. «Está hecho».

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Capitulo Dieciocho**_

 _ **Notas:**_ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿qué tal les ha ido con la cuarentena? La mía ha estado bien ocupada, mi madre y mis hermanos menores vinieron a quedarse conmigo y mis abuelos… ahora me toco compartir mi habitación con mi hermana. Pero es lo que hay, no me puedo quejar porque igual me he divertido con ellos. Aparte de eso, estoy aburrida en mi casa y eso seria todo lo que tengo para contarles, esta definitivamente tiene que ser la nota más aburrida que he escrito XD

Mis queridos, cuídense mucho y nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente el **1 de mayo**.

 _Guest SALESIA:_ ¡Querida mía! Que gusto volver a leer tus reviews. La verdad o estoy del lado de Connie, en la situación en la que ellas se encuentran, Hermione debería sacar el mayor provecho a Draco, más que mal, ella le esta dando algo muy importante a él.

 _Guest Carina:_ En estos tiempos de locura yo también me he refugiado en la lectura, aunque de otra pareja XD ¡Ay! Creo que diste justo en el clavo, del porque Draco es tan bruto con Hermione.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


End file.
